JSPR
by johnhammer07
Summary: This story follows Team JSPR, who have finished their first semester at Beacon Academy. They remember of events that occurred in their first semester and prepare for whatever comes in their second semester. School events such as the Beacon Dance and the Vytal Festival occur, as well as other situations, dealing with Grimm or even the White Fang.
1. Team JSPR Character Descriptions

_**Character info and descriptions:**_

 _ **Team Name: JSPR**_

Name: Jet Schwarz

Height: 5'11"

Age: 18

Weapon: Black gauntlets, that carries many types of dust to change at will, and give him the ability to launch dust into long range attacks. Superb at hand-to-hand combat, knows many forms of martial arts.

Semblance: While placing his palm on the opponent's stomach, Jet can steal the person's aura, and can then use it to make a large energy attack of the opponent's aura, depending on the amount stolen, and how powerful their aura is. It takes a while to charge before finally releasing, but has no negative effect on Jet as he hasn't lost any of his aura, unless he chooses to add his own aura to the attack, which then he will be fatigued, depending on the amount of aura he chose to use. Even a small bit can leave him vulnerable for a moment.

Outfit: Has a black headband tied around his head and it is long enough to go past his shoulders. Has black rerebraces that connect with his gauntlets. Wears a black sleeveless jacket with a burgundy undershirt. Has dark blue jeans with black boots.

Appearance: Has messy jet black hair that at times he has to move aside. Has lightly tanned skin and is slightly muscular.

Name:Sapphire Stone

Height:5'8"

Age:18

Weapon: A kind of mage staff with dust attached to both ends, enabling her to blast from both ends, and she can split it in half to reveal dual swords.

Semblance: Can give herself or others diamond type armor depending on the dust she's using, or make it into a defensive wall. Though she mainly uses it for armoring up people, it can give off another bonus depending on the type of dust used. It can also be used to severely weigh down an opponent or keep them in place. Can only manage to affect two people at a time, whether for defensive or offensive properties. Exerting the limit would make the semblance weaker.

Outfit: Wears a royal blue combat skirt that is slightly above the knee. Her top consists of a black tight leather corset, with dark blue cut off sleeves and bare shoulders.

Appearance: Has waist length sapphire hair with royal blue eyes, has an hourglass figure with pale skin.

Name:Phoenix Right

Height:5'9"

Age:18

Weapon: Though seeming to be only one weapon, she can change her weapon to become a spear and shield, sword and shield, flail, mace, a war axe, a greatsword, a dagger, and even to a crossbow. Her weapons mainly consist of medieval era weapons mainly used by knights.

Semblance: Rebirth through flames. After taking enough damage, Phoenix will be assumed to be knocked out, only a few moments later will return with a massive fiery explosion, where she comes out of which temporarily, but increases her speed and strength over time and infuses all of her attacks with fire for about 30 seconds the most, or she can shorten or even lengthen the duration. Though shortening does conserve more of her aura, lengthening it does tire her out quicker, she can still get stronger for the remaining of the duration, which she can extend up to 45 seconds before collapsing and passing out.

Outfit: Mainly take on the appearance of a knight. Her entire body except for her head, is covered in burgundy knight like armor. Though it may appear extremely heavy, it's made of a lighter material that gives her the ability to move around easier yet capable of defending her. She wears a red winged circlet around her head

Appearance: Has long red spiky hair, blood red eyes, light tan skin with a slightly muscular build.

Name:Robyn Blue

Height:5'3"

Age:18

Weapon: A blue Bo Staff that can extend up to 10 ft and retract to a foot. The handle in the middle can also change it to turn into a sniper rifle if desired.

Semblance: Has the ability to predict what will occur a few seconds before it happens so she can react properly. Though Robyn mainly uses it as a defensive asset, and only when she must rely on it. Longer use to see a much longer outcome, will exhaust her tremendously.

Outfit: Wears a blue tank top with a black undershirt. Has a armored chest piece that is also accompanied with a black leather jacket on top. Wears black leather pants and black lace up boots that stop at the knee. Also wears armor on her forearms and black leather gloves.

Appearance: Has shoulder length blue hair and hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin and is thin.

 **Note: I am working on this fan fiction with a friend, and it's both our first attempt to work on anything RWBY related. I hope that our story entertains you. We are also grateful of any suggestions you may give us for future references.**


	2. Team SHDW Team Descriptions

**_Character info and descriptions:_**

 ** _Team Name_** : **SHDW**

Name: Snow Kalt

Height: 5'9"

Age: 18

Weapon: Whatever he can create using his semblance.

Semblance: Gives Snow the ability to use ice powers in several ways. Can create weapons that are difficult to shatter, freeze enemies, or even give himself a type of ice armor.

Outfit: A form fitting white long sleeve shirt, sleeveless grey jacket with black cargo pants and combat boots. Also has armor that protects his hands and wrists.

Appearance: Has strong angular bone structure, ice cold blue eyes, silvery-white hair and pale skin.

Name: Haze Elnut

Height: 5'7"

Age: 18

Weapon: Wields dual ninja swords, has kunai and paper bombs infused with dust.

Semblance: Can create a fog in a certain area, to block the line of sight of her opponents. Can also make her vanish in the middle of a fight to get the jump on an opponent, to seem like she's a ninja, moving quickly on the battlefield.

Outfit: Ash grey long sleeve shirt, with chest armor in the same color, black tights, black lace up boots and leather gloves.

Appearance: Medium length dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Name: Diamond Stone ******

Height: 5'8"

Age: 18

Weapon: Uses a 6 ft. long whip embroidered with diamonds, and carries a handgun separate from her whip.

Semblance:Can give herself or others diamond type armor depending on the dust she's using, or make it into a defensive wall. Though she mainly uses it for armoring up people, it can give off another bonus depending on the type of dust used. It can also be used to severely weigh down an opponent or keep them in place. Can only manage to affect two people at a time, whether for defensive or offensive properties. Exerting the limit would make the semblance weaker.

Outfit: silver combat dress with mid-calf grey boots and full arm armor

Appearance: Has waist length sapphire hair with royal blue eyes, has an hourglass figure with pale skin.

Name: Wolfe Fenrir

Height: 6'

Age: 18

Weapon: Uses bow and arrows infused with dust, plus a hunting sword.

Semblance: Wolfe is able to create up to three clones of himself to attack or distract an opponent. Dust does not affect the clones at all, and the clones can only take so much damage before vanishing in a puff of smoke upon being defeated.

Outfit: Wears a black zip up jacket, and black leather boots and gloves, with charcoal colored jeans.

Appearance: Has scars under his eyes and on his cheek, has tanned skin with shoulder length black hair, and is slightly muscular.

 ***This is another team that has been created for this story. They are mainly friends with Team JSPR, similar to the relationship between teams RWBY and JNPR.**

 ****Diamond Stone shares the same appearance and semblance with Sapphire, as I have made them both identical twins. I gave it the same thought as Weiss does with her older sister who share glyphs as their semblance.**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was already dark outside as I looked up from my scroll and out the window. As I looked around the dorm I saw that my teammates Phoenix Right, and Robyn Blue were chatting, while Sapphire Stone was combing her long hair. I was the only male in our group. Luckily there's no issue of separating us all. We all sleep in the same room, with our own beds. I'm glad my parents don't visit, because if my mom saw this, she'd be creating barriers to keep my distance from the rest of my team. Of course my dad would give me a pat on the back followed by a suggestive wink. Even he was nowhere near this lucky when he had his team. His team was two guys and two girls, just like Team SHDW, whom I shall mention at a later time. We recently finished our first semester here at Beacon Academy, so we're just relaxing for the most part. Even out of all my teammates, none of them are the leader. I, Jet Schwarz, am the leader of our team, Team JSPR. At our initiation, we had to have a partner before. As we were literally thrown into the forest, the first person you made eye contact with, was to be your partner for the remainder of your time here. That being said my partner was Sapphire, where Robyn and Phoenix had each other. Sapphire and I met no opposition on our trip to recover the relic or back. Robyn was in quite the situation, as she hadn't found a partner yet, and she was surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, about seven or so. Luckily Phoenix found her right on time, and aided her. Though Phoenix did most of the work, according to Robyn, saying that Phoenix killed six of the seven Beowolves. Robyn only managed to get one as they all focused on Phoenix, so she managed to take it by surprise. Robyn also said that Phoenix switched her weapon after each kill. She does that often, not as a way of being cocky, but to give her opponents less of a chance to actually understand her movements. She has no pattern of what weapon she goes for next, except for ones she hasn't used yet. Phoenix says that she doesn't really focus on one type of weapon, but she always starts with her sword and shield. She's got quite the variety of weapons. Hell, I bet Phoenix could even take on that amazing fighter from Team JNPR Pyrrha Nikos. Of course if it was just a battle of strength and skill. With her polarity, Pyrrha definitely has the upper hand against Phoenix, unless Phoenix can manage to overpower her while her semblance activates for the duration it lasts. Of her weapons Phoenix's weapons all have a better reach than any of Pyrrha's weapons in a melee fight. Pyrrha has shown that she has exceptional talent with her javelin. Though Phoenix only has a crossbow, which generally is meant for shorter ranges, but she makes it up with firing rapidly thanks to her being able to modify it to have the dust fire quickly. Phoenix even has a larger shield, as it is much taller and wider. Though Team JNPR does have Nora, who's more of a wildcard for their team. Jaune is, well, Jaune. Finally, they've got Ren, who's actually rather surprisingly underwhelming. The real threats are Pyrrha and Nora. Their semblances give them a tremendous boost in their fights. Of course ours are also rather powerful as well, but not without their limitations.

"Hey Jet, you okay there? You seem.. well, distant tonight." Sapphire had asked me as the others looked at me as well.

"Yeah. Something going on?" Robyn asked, agreeing with Sapphire in the process.

"No, I'm good. Just.. thinking is all." I responded. At times I prefer to answer vaguely. This was one of those times.

"About what, Jet?" Phoenix asked, always curious of what was on my mind.

"Our classmates... in a way." I replied vaguely once more. They usually figure out what it is that I'm being vague about eventually. This time should be no different.

"You're thinking about scenarios where we fight the other teams here aren't you?" Sapphire asked, knowing me all too well.

"Exactly."

"What team were you thinking about this time? JNPR or RWBY?"

"JNPR this time." Last time, I thought of Team CFVY, but didn't really think too deeply as I did this time with Team JNPR.

"You should give it a rest Jet. I mean sure, you can do that all you want, but right now the semester is over. You could at least focus on something else." Robyn said. She always took things easily.

"Robyn is right. We have time to ourselves for once. We should take advantage and go to the city tomorrow." Phoenix said. She rarely did side with Robyn even if they were partners, unless it was something beneficial to everyone.

"Though where should we go?" Robyn asked.

"We could check up to see if any dust shops have any new dust types." Sapphire said. She loved to try new dust types. Especially what effect it would have with her semblance.

"Even you must know that's a rare occasion Sapphire." Phoenix said as if she is attempting to suggest her own idea.

"More like extremely rare. Team RWBY has a higher chance of stopping the White Fang rather than a new dust type being sold tomorrow." I said to Sapphire.

"Ok. I get it Jet. Way to put down my suggestion." Sapphire said with a slight pout on her face.

"Now that you mention the White Fang, remember how we heard that there was a human working with them?" Robyn asked.

"You mean when Team RWBY found them by the port attempting to steal entire shipments of dust from Schnee Dust Company right?" I asked.

"Those were what the reports said, correct." Phoenix replied.

"Though the human was said to be Roman Torchwick, who's just a criminal out for a bunch of dust. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be affiliated with the White Fang for any reason." Sapphire added.

"Perhaps he's only a pawn for something much bigger. He's only a criminal remember, not some mastermind. Someone else has to be pulling the strings. Why else would he need so much dust? Something is going on in Vale, and who knows, maybe the one behind it all is here in Vale as well, lurking in the shadows." I said trying to piece it together.

"Of course, all we can do is speculate. Though let's not dwell too long on that. We should rest now. We'll decide what to do from tomorrow while we eat." Phoenix said.

"You mean while we eat, and you go off training?" Robyn said.

"No, I shall join you guys tomorrow. Even I need a break from training." Phoenix said.

"Oh? The "Blossoming Flame" not training for a day? Is tomorrow that special? What's the occasion "Eternus Juvenis"? Do you have something planned for us?" I teased Phoenix.

"P-Please, e-enough with the flattery." Phoenix said as her face was getting pretty red. She was always rather easy to tease.

"Alright alright. I'll let you surprise us tomorrow then. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight you guys." I said to the team as I powered off my scroll and laid on the bed.

"Goodnight." They all said back. Sapphire got up to turn off the lights, while Phoenix closed the curtains. Robyn barely had her face on the pillow and was already asleep. No matter how much sleep she got or the time of day, she'd always sleep as if she were in a coma. It was difficult waking her up the first week of class as we always got late, until we figured out the smell of food instantly resuscitates her. Though at least paying attention in class is probably even harder than waking Robyn. Professor Port or as I like to call him Professor Pork Chops, drags on and on with stories of battles he's had with Grimm. Then there's Professor Oobleck. Though history isn't a dull subject to me, Professor Oobleck just talks much too fast for me to even really listen. Even though I rarely focus in class, Phoenix is kind enough to pretty much tutor me. Without her I'd definitely be failing, just like Jaune was before Pyrrha aided him as well. Even Nora does better than Jaune, which comes as a huge shocker. Team RWBY doesn't seem to have any issues with class. Though recently I've noticed that Blake seems to be faltering. For what reason I have no idea but I can tell something is distracting her. I'm sure her team can aid her, I mean that's what they're there for. A team is supposed to be able to support each other on and off the battlefield no matter how serious or ridiculous it might be. Of course not every problem is easily fixed. Some have their own conflict with themselves. I should really get to sleep now. I'm anxious to see what Phoenix has in store for us. Afterwards, I've got my own...matter, to deal with alone.


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up at the usual time, which was almost always before everyone else in the dorm. I was going to take a shower and then head on over to the dining hall for breakfast. That's what my routine mainly consisted of, so that's what I did. After my shower, I changed into the school uniform, double checking to see if my tie was in place, since last time it was slightly off, Phoenix was so upset about it. We literally sparred over that matter. I lost terribly and had to make it up to her. At least she doesn't tutor me in the same manner. She acts completely different when tutoring me. Upon leaving the bathroom, I saw that Phoenix was awake and about to go in the bathroom. I'm not used to seeing her in the morning often as she usually trains at this time.

"Good morning Jet." She said happily.

"Morning Phoenix." I said standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

"A-Are you going to the dining hall?" She asked me rather shyly.

"I am yeah. Do you wanna come along? I can wait for you if you want." I told her, attempting to give her some confidence in her attempt with me.

"Y-You don't have to wait for me. I can meet up with you there." She said walking past me into the bathroom.

"Alright then. I'll see you there." I said waving to her as I began to leave. Just as she closed the door, I was about to open the door to leave, when she opened the bathroom door.

"Oh and by the way, your tie is slightly crooked Jet." She said with a smile on her face then returned to the bathroom. I looked down in fear and sure enough she was right. I never seem to win. At least it looks like she's in a good mood, so I probably won't have to spar with her. Besides the semester hasn't even started yet, why does it even matter? I guess it's pointless to argue since I did decide to put on the uniform. I opened the door and walked on over to the dining hall. There weren't many people there, but it wasn't exactly empty either. Most people usually come together with friends or their teams. Most of the time I mostly eat alone until my team shows up about a half hour after I've finished eating. Probably in attempt to wake Robyn. Though it's mainly Sapphire having to deal with Robyn as she's the only one who remains with her. I'd hate to have to be in her position again. Trust me, it's not pleasant attempting to wake Robyn in the mornings. At least this time Sapphire is more relaxed, but in a few days we're going to start the second semester, so she's going to have to pick up the pace. Walking in the dining hall, I managed to get a stack of five pancakes. As I was about to grab an apple, I ended up grabbing onto somebody's hand.

"Huh?" I said looking at the hand I grabbed and noticed how soft it felt. I looked at the person whose hand I was holding and saw that it was Pyrrha. I instantly let her hand go and apologized.

"S-Sorry about that Pyrrha. I wasn't paying attention." I said as I handed over the apple that she was going to get. She gladly took the apple with a smile and a slight blush on her face.

"No need to worry Jet. Anyways good morning." She said having helpings of other fruits.

"Good morning to you too. You alone like I am?" I said getting an apple for myself.

"No, Jaune is already eating." She said gesturing to where he was sitting about five tables from us. A few tables from Jaune, Cardin was with his team teasing poor Velvet as usual. Pyrrha noticed this as well.

"You'd think more people would do a better job to enforce treating a fellow classmate with respect." I said as I took my plate and began to search for my own table. Pyrrha followed as her table was on the way as well. I placed my food on the table next to where Pyrrha and Jaune sat, and began to walk over to Cardin. Pyrrha noticed and wanted to come but I gestured her not to.

"Ow! Please stop, that hurts!" Velvet said attempting Cardin to leave her alone. If only she wasn't so kind here. I know she's capable of handling Grimm, as she's a second year student for a reason.

"Hey, Cardin!" I called him out right before he was about to pull on Velvet's ears. I stepped in between the two, making sure Velvet was behind me.

"The hell do you think you are?" Cardin asked rather upsettingly. He always whines when he doesn't get his way.

"A concerned student, looking out for a fellow classmate, that's being derided by one who acts all high and mighty." I told Cardin as his team got off from their tables and surrounded me. Velvet had left, but was still watching from a safe distance. Cardin took a step closer to me then shoved me, as his whole body just loomed over me. I stood my ground like a rock, and remained immovable from his shove.

"Looks like Velvet's got an admirer guys. How 'bout we teach the Faunus lover a lesson?" They all nodded in agreement, and Cardin had a big grin on his face.

"Looks like it's set then. Better prepare yourself then. We'll be seeing you at the amphitheater, unless you're too busy making love to Velvet of course. Heh, c'mon guys." He said as his team walked away without looking at me. I approached Velvet seeing how she still stood there, unsure of what to do.

"You didn't need to do that for me Jet. So long as they don't hurt anymore people, I'm fine with taking the pain." She said obviously lying.

"You don't need to worry about me Velvet. After today, I'm sure they'll leave you alone for good. If not, I'll continue to pursue them. Now, go on and enjoy yourself, I've got a fight to prepare for."

"Thank you Jet. I'll see you around." She said waving as she walked away. Just before she turned away completely, I could see a smile forming on her face. Just as I was about to walk away, I felt a hand on my shoulder, sure enough it was Phoenix.

"Well, I was planning to take you guys to the amphitheater anyways. You just made my job all the easier, even if you do have to fight for the honor of a damsel in distress." Phoenix said patting my back.

"Oh please. I'm not as chivalrous as you believe I am Phoenix. At least in comparison to you." I said as I began to walk on over to the locker room, with Phoenix following a bit behind, obviously taking in the tease I gave her.

"Oh yeah Phoenix." I said calling over to her. She heard me and caught up to me.

"Need something Jet?" She asked readily, as if she could take on the entire academy if I asked her to.

"Could you bring me my plate of pancakes? I at least want to eat after the fight." I said pointing to the plate. Jaune and Pyrrha were finishing their food faster so they could see the fight as well. Phoenix walked on over to the table, while she took out her scroll and seemed to have messaged Sapphire of this ordeal. I turned around and noticed that even Velvet seems like she's going to watch the fight. This turned out to be a much more exciting day than I had previously imagined it would've been. I got into the locker room and put on my gear. I probably shouldn't waste any dust in this fight, so I don't load my gauntlets, and leave them be. Of course Cardin and his team will be using all they've got against me. After tightening my headband into place, I made my way to the amphitheater.

The lights were dimmed to give off the feeling that Cardin's team and I were the only people here. His team was waiting for me there, and looked rather impatient, because, well that's their nature. I prepared myself, then ran right at them. Cardin lead his team, as they ran around him, in an attempt to surround me quickly. With his mace raised, he prepared to swing, as I jumped, planted my feet on Cardin's chest,and managed to use my weight to push myself away from Cardin, pushing him back a bit and turning me around so that I could kick his teammates from the air. I managed to hit Dove and Russel, and knocked them both down, as Sky appeared and slammed his halberd down. I sidestepped right on time, and stood right next to him. He attempted to strike me, but I elbowed him twice in the face making him let go of his weapon, and leaving his stomach wide open. I lunged forward and placed my palm right on his stomach, and could instantly feel his aura flowing right into my palm. When I took enough aura, I kicked him back, and began to charge up the blast. It takes about five seconds to charge, and everyone else is closing in on me. If I used a bit of my own aura it could charge faster, and be a stronger attack, so that's exactly what I did. With a suitable amount used, I turned and blasted my attack towards my oncoming enemies. It blasted Russel head on, throwing him across the room, and sure enough eliminating him from fighting anymore. Dove and Cardin seemed to have taken about half of the blast, but Sky had gotten up, and ran towards his halberd. I gave chase to ensure he wouldn't reach in time. He managed to get there first, and swung right at me, with its incredible reach. I dodged the swing by rolling to the side, and popping back up with a flurry of kicks, then following up with a spin kick to his jaw, leaving him dazed once again. I ran forward a bit, then jumped and punched him right on the cheek throwing him down to the ground, where he remained defeated. Dove and Cardin were all that were left now. Dove went first, swinging his sword as I blocked it easily with my gauntlets. He backed off and shot at me a few times, and I dodged each shot with ease. I admit, after using some of my aura to boost the blast, I am slightly fatigued. I've noticed that I've slowed down, but not enough for them to notice. Dove and Cardin both ran towards me impatiently. All of us seek to end this as soon as possible. Cardin charged first, attempting to slam his mace down on me. I backflipped, avoiding the crushing blow, as Dove made his way around to face me. After one thrust, I managed to grab a hold of his sword hand and keep it there in place. With my spare hand I used my palm to strike his chest, as I took his weapon, and used it against him. I aimed at him, and shot him four times in the chest, then I threw the sword, slashing at his legs, which brought him to his knees. I took him down with a swift kick to his temple, and he laid down, defeated. Cardin was all that was left. With another failed swing, I went under and grabbed his weapon arm. I struck his elbow, making him drop his weapon, and causing him to flinch in pain, and angered him. Using his right hand, he attempts to punch me, but I step to the side, and grab a hold of his arm. Next, I raise myself and place my left leg over his head and rest it on his left shoulder, where my right leg is just behind his head. I follow up by quickly using my momentum to twist my body fast enough to do a scissor kick takedown. With a loud slam, Cardin crashed onto the ground with a strong enough impact thanks to the added weight of his armor. My right leg remained under him, though my left leg was free, and Cardin was still up. I finished him off with an ax kick right on his chest. I got my leg out from under his heavy body and stood victorious from this fight.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Team CRDL left the amphitheater defeated, and possibly more aggravated than before. Once Team CRDL had left, I fell down on one knee from the fatigue of using my own aura. The lights had now come on and everyone from before, but Phoenix, was in the audience applauding for my victory. I was breathing heavily, and my eyesight was slightly blurred, but for the most part I was fine. Not much usually happens after using this little of aura to boost my attack. Had I used even slightly more, I probably would've passed out before I even finished the fight. Thankfully I was able to limit my use of aura. Phoenix ran into the amphitheater, and practically carried me out of there. She sat me down on a bench in the locker room, where I was expecting her to scold me for even using my aura for my semblance. Instead she seemed to just have a satisfying grin on her face the whole time, which bothered me, as this isn't the way she normally acts.

"What? No scolding me for using my own aura?" I asked Phoenix, confused with her reaction.

"No, I came to congratulate you on your performance. Though I can scold you if you'd want that." She said, in a playful manner.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't actually." I said, trying not to test her in this new mood she's shown. She smiled and shoved my shoulder.

"But seriously though…" She started, changing her tone. "Don't push yourself beyond what you just did. I don't want to think about what would happen if you did that and nobody was there to help you." Phoenix said, going slightly back to her old self.

"There's the Phoenix I know. Oh, and where are my pancakes?" I said as I could feel my stomach crying out for food.

"Right here." She said pulling out a plate with my stack of pancakes from earlier.

"Thanks. Alright, let's go to the dining hall after I change." I said taking the plate from her hands and placing it on the bench I was sitting on. I quickly changed back into my uniform, and ensured that my tie was correctly placed. I walked to Phoenix, who gave a nod in approval and lead the way out of the locker room. As I walked out of the locker room, I heard running around the corner, followed by some shouting by familiar voices. I took a few more steps, and recognized that Team SHDW was running this way. They didn't see me or Phoenix and kept running until they crashed into us. The plate of pancakes was thrown into the air, and each pancake flew all around the hallway. As the pancakes flew all around, Phoenix grabbed the plate and managed to catch four pancakes skillfully. Though I brought five pancakes, where's the other one? I thought, as I looked up and saw the last pancake. The next second, the pancake was on my face. Luckily I didn't put any syrup on yet, or this would've been annoying to deal with. Team SHDW was barely getting up, as the noticed that it was me they crashed into. I took the pancake off of my face, and threw it at Phoenix, who caught it as well. I dusted off my uniform a bit, and straightened my tie, as I gave my hand to Hazel, who was the closest in front of me, that was still on the ground, whereas Snow helped Diamond, and Phoenix aided Wolfe.

"Quite a way to say "good morning" you guys." I said to them.

"Sorry about that Jet. We heard you were gonna fight, and ran over here as fast as we could, though it seems we missed it didn't we?" Snow spoke as he walked to the front, as Phoenix made her way to my side.

"You might've missed it live, but I managed to record it all. I'll send it when we get to the dining hall." Phoenix said waving her scroll to them.

"Man, I bet it was a great fight." Diamond said with some regret in her words.

"Did you really fight all of Team CRDL by yourself?" Wolfe asked in a way that he sounds like he doubts what he must've heard.

"You'd have to see the fight for yourself to believe it. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be eating. See you guys around." I said to them walking away, with Phoenix by my side.

"See you another time Jet." Hazel waved as they walked towards their dorms. They mostly stay in their dorms if they've got nothing else to do. Plus, seeing as it's already nine in the morning, Sapphire is probably attempting to wake Robyn by now. At least I've had a much more enjoyable start to my day, than how Sapphire spends each morning. A few minutes of walking and we were in the dining hall. The dining hall was practically filled in the time that I had fought. There was still a lot of food available though, so Phoenix was able to get her own serving of pancakes as well. She got a stack of four instead of five like me. She also got some fruit as well. Come to think of it, I think I forgot about my apple from earlier. Oh well, I'll just grab another. I'm sure someone else enjoyed it anyways. As we chose our final items, we looked around for some tables, but couldn't seem to find any empty ones. As we looked around the room, we saw Team RWBY waving us over. Phoenix and I looked at each other and just shrugged, since we didn't have much of a choice really. We walked over to their table, and sat down with them. Weiss and Blake sat across from me, while Yang and Ruby were to my right, followed by Phoenix as well. Blake was the only one not eating,and just reading a book, like usual.

"Good morning Jet, and Phoenix." Weiss started with a slight bow.

"How have you guys been?" Yang asked us.

"Yeah! I heard Jet fought Team CRDL! Is it true?!" Ruby asked, nearly jumping on the table with excitement.

"Yes it is. Phoenix here, recorded it, if you'd like to see later." I said to them.

"Sweet. I bet that fight was no sweat for you." Yang said patting my back.

"How did you even get into a fight with those ruffians anyways?" Weiss asked me, knowing that they annoy everyone.

"Well, Jet saw that Velvet was being the damsel in distress, as she was being oppressed by those fools, and Jet here, so valiantly stood up to them, and accepted their challenge to fight for Velvet." Phoenix said, managing to make the story sound rather heroic as usual.

"You always make it seem like some kind of legend or something Phoenix." I said to her, as she seemed to have a satisfied grin on her.

"Sounds more like you're into Velvet. I'm sure you'd treat her right." Yang said, attempting to tease me.

"It's nothing like that at all. I've got nothing against Faunus, it's just that I saw a classmate in trouble, and stepped in to intervene." I said attempting to clear up the idea Yang came up with.

"Actually… that kind of is heroic Jet." Blake said looking at me for a moment, instead of her book.

"You think so?" I asked Blake, wanting to hear her opinion.

"Duh! You're practically the knight in shining armor to Velvet." Ruby joined in as usual, right before Blake would speak. I looked back at her, and she had returned to reading.

"Ruby's not wrong Jet." Phoenix chimed in as well.

"I for one, believe it's good to see that chivalry isn't dead. At least some people still show it." Weiss added as well.

"You should at least talk to her. Nothing bad can come from that." Yang said.

"I guess I could do that. Probably not today though, as I've got plans with the team for today." I said to them.

"That's right, and we should probably go now." Phoenix said.

"Are we in a hurry Phoenix? Shouldn't we at least wait for the rest of the team?" I asked her wondering why she wanted to leave.

"They aren't necessary. Only you need to be present Jet." Phoenix said.

"Oh? Why is that Phoenix?" I asked her in a teasing manner. I could tell that Team RWBY were giving us looks. I'm sure Yang is probably wanting us to be more than friends.

"W-Well… um… I-It's just f-for you is all I can say." Phoenix said, getting red after each word.

"Good enough answer I suppose." I said as I rose from the table. "If you'll excuse us. We'll see you guys around." I continued as I walked with Phoenix out of the dining hall.

"So where are we heading Phoenix?" I asked her, as it seemed like we were just aimlessly roaming the hallways.

"Oh! We're headed t-towards the amphitheater." She said sounding a little shaky. I wonder what's gotten into her.

"Just follow me there ok?" She gestured me to follow while still shaking slightly. I didn't say anything though and continued to follow suit.

We continued to walk side by side as she led us out of the hallways, down the corridor and outside towards the amphitheater in a comfortable silence. Well comfortable for me, but nervous for her I would assume with all that trembling she was doing. We finally came to the entrance of the amphitheater and I stopped and turned on my heel to face her.

"So we're here Phoenix." I said looking down at her although she was pretty tall.

"It would seem so...but this isn't what I wanted to show you." She said and took my hand.

I didn't know why but I felt a sudden spark when she took my my hand, almost like a ray of warmth that spread throughout my body but particularly remained in my cheeks.

'Am I...blushing?' I thought to myself. I hadn't realized that she had been pulling me around the theater until I began to lose track of where we were. She came to a halt and I stopped so that I would avoid running into her.

"This...is what I wanted to show you…" She whispered quietly and let go of my hand. She pointed into a different direction and I broke my gaze from her to see a beautiful clearing with a fantastic view and we could still see Beacon from a different direction.

"Wow...this is amazing." I muttered under my breath.

"I've been coming here since our first semester every time I wanted to clear my head. It helps calm me down and makes me feel like there's nothing to worry about you know?" She said as she was climbing up a tree and situated herself on a branch.

"I guess. But, why did you want to show me this place?" I asked.

"I-I don't know...I thought it would be nice to share this place with someone so it doesn't seem so lonely…" She shakily said as a blush appeared across her cheeks and nose. She tried to hide it by turning away, but I saw it clear as day.

"Phoe-" I was cut off by my scroll notifying me that Sapphire was calling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Run." She panted before the phone was cut off.

"What?" I said before Phoenix called out to me.

"Jet watch ou-"

"Oomph!" I grunted as I hit the floor and felt people fall on top of me one by one. I soon came to the realization that there were four bodies on top of me in a dog pile. I was slowly losing oxygen and it felt like my lungs were being suffocated and compressed.

"Hey Jet and Phoenix. What are you guys doing?" I heard Snow, the leader of team SHDW say from directly the top of me.

"Currently being crushed. Lacking...air…" I muttered.

"Oh sorry." He said getting him and the rest of his team off. Never have I been so grateful for the sweet breath of fresh air.

Phoenix jumped down and helped me get up from the floor.

"Do I always have to be there to pick you up when you're down? Literally." She smirked.

"I mean since you're offering…" I said. She shoved my shoulder and shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"Besides that...what are _you guys_ doing here? How did you find us?" Phoenix asked.

"Well...we saw you guys heading out and decided to see what you guys were up to on the last few days of break." Haze said.

"Jet! Phoenix!" I heard Sapphire call out from the top of the hill with Robyn following close by.

"Hey guys. Yeah, your warning was a little bit too late. I almost had my lungs crushed." I said running my hand through my hair and brushed it out of my face.

"Sorry about that." Sapphire said. "Any particular reason why you guys are here?" She said looking at the group but keeping her gaze longer on her twin sister Diamond.

"We came to see what they were up to." Diamond said.

"Yeah. So what _were_ you two up to?" Robyn said.

"Nothing." Phoenix said. "Just sight seeing and taking a walk." I guess she didn't want them to know that this is where she goes when she wants to clear her head and relax. It almost made me feel bad for her, having so many people in this secluded area she was trying to show me.

"Well, since we're all here do any of you guys want to hang out?" Wolfe asked everyone.

"I don't see why not. There are only a few days left to enjoy." I said.

"Great. Where do you guys want to go and what time?" Snow asked.

"The city? It's 11:45 right now so let's meet at the port in half an hour." Diamond said. Everyone nodded in agreement and we head back to our dorms to get ready.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A couple of days had passed since our trip to the city and nothing eventful happened but now today was our last day and we didn't know how to spend it. I was the first to get up as usual and walked to the bathroom to change and get ready. Once I was down to styling my hair, Phoenix came in already changed and getting ready to brush her teeth. She checked me up and down and pointed at my crooked tie with her toothbrush and continued what she was doing. I groaned mockingly and adjusted my tie in the mirror.

Slowly but surely everyone started to get up except for Robyn who was still knocked out. We were all ready and surrounded her, looking at each other to see who would dare wake the beast from her slumber.

"I guess I'll do it." I muttered.

Sapphire and Phoenix took several steps back as I stood next to Robyn and cleared my throat.

"ROBYN THE DINING HALL RAN OUT OF FOOD!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

She sat up with her eyes wide open, grabbed my tie and pulled me down to her eye level.

"I swear to god you motherfucker, if you did that so that I would wake up, I'm going to fucking kill you." She growled with her demonic morning voice.

Sapphire and Phoenix were trying to release me from her grasp but she wouldn't have it.

"Rob, let him GO!" Phoenix said firmly grabbing around my waist and trying to pull me away from her.

"Next time, I'll shout from a far away distance." I muttered.

Sapphire snuck behind Robyn and attacked her sides and tickled her. She instantly let go and laughed hysterically as she spasmed around from the tickling. I fell back on one of the beds with Phoenix still clutching onto me for dear life and was currently under me. Our faces were close and she still unconsciously had her arms around me. I felt a subtle blush on my cheeks whereas her entire face turned a bright crimson red.

"Rob, let's get ready…" Sapphire whispered as she pulled a disoriented Robyn into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Jet…" Phoenix whispered softly as if she thought this were a dream and if she made any sudden movements, she would wake up.

"Yeah…?" I responded with my voice slightly shaking. 'Why am I nervous?'

"Can you please get off?" She asked quietly.

"I mean I would, but I'm kind of confined." I said looking down at her arms that were still around me.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She said letting go and sitting up. I could have sworn I heard Robyn's voice muttering 'Goddammit.' in the restroom and to say the least, I kind of agreed with her.

I got off the bed and so did Phoenix with her face still pink.

"If anyone wants to come, we're going to the dining hall." I called to the bathroom.

The door slammed open and Robyn came out in her school uniform, but replacing the blazer with her black leather jacket.

"Let's do this." She said putting her bo staff at her side and adjusting her red ribbon around her neck. Sapphire came out of the bathroom and we all followed Robyn out of our dorm and to the dining hall in an awkward silence. We entered the dining hall, expecting to eat, but finding it in utter chaos. Team RWBY and JNPR, were having a food fight. Drinks and food were thrown everywhere. Students were running outside, getting covered in several condiments, hell, I think I even saw Jaune get thrown at the window. I saw Team SHDW attempting to avoid getting in the crossfire. The same went for us, as food was going in this direction as well. Soon, there was a volley of food headed our way. I tackled Phoenix out of the way, and Sapphire managed to dodge in time, but Robyn got hit with a couple of pies. It was actually kinda funny to see her get hit like that, but she wasn't in the same mood. She grabbed a few soda cans, and chucked them at Team JNPR but barely missed, and ended up hitting Haze and Wolfe with the soda. By the looks of their faces, it looks like this'll get messy.

"This is it guys. We're in this fight whether we want to or not. Wait? Where did Team JNPR go?" I asked as I turned around to see a fortress of tables and soda machines, with Nora on top, Pyrrha a few tables under Nora, and Jaune and Ren on the soda machines at the bottom, while Team RWBY is across the room. Team SHDW is right in the middle of all teams. Nora began to laugh maniacally and shouted ,

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora bellowed as Team RWBY and SHDW prepared themselves as well. Ruby jumped on a table and shouted back.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be… delicious!" She shouted as the actual fight began.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded, as they all began to throw watermelons. Team RWBY scrambled to attack as well, sending Yang as their vanguard, destroying the incoming volley of watermelons. Team SHDW was heading towards us, and we hadn't even prepared. Or at least I thought we didn't. I turned to see everyone holding really long bread. Of course I didn't get one as I never use a weapon. Haze was moving in first, and carried dual swordfishes, as Snow used bread as well, and Diamond had sausages linked together. Wolfe stayed behind to fire upon us. Robyn ran past them all and went for Wolfe, while the rest of us defended. I lead our charge against the rest of the SHDW. I attacked first, by breaking Snow's bread right in half, and I followed through with a kick to his stomach, making him break through a table. I made a run for it and attempted to go after Wolfe, but on the way I slipped and crashed into a table myself. I looked back and saw ketchup all over the floor, with Weiss being the reason why it's there. Phoenix saw that I was down, and quickly dealt with Haze with a flurry of strikes, then ran to me.

"Need a hand?" Phoenix said, offering me her hand. I graciously took it and looked at Sapphire dealing with her twin. Phoenix and I turned to see Nora smash Weiss with her watermelon hammer. Yang ran forward, going right for Ren, as Snow was getting up from the table he had crashed through. We charged right for Snow, but it was short lived as I was hit directly in the chest with bread, knocking me down once more. It was more than likely from Wolfe. Phoenix went on ahead and took on Wolfe, while Yang and Ren began their clash. I was getting up when I saw that Ren was being punched down with a tremendous force from Yang. He came down with a great enough impact to throw me back a bit, but I managed to stay on my feet for once. Right after that attack, Nora came right after Yang. They charged at each other, but Nora smashed the watermelon right into Yang, sending her flying and crashing through the ceiling. As that was going on Blake hit Nora with sausage links, making her hit a soda machine, and then throwing soda at Blake. Pyrrha then used her polarity to have an endless volley attack Blake throwing her across the room. Phoenix and Robyn fell back and regrouped with Sapphire and me. We saw Ruby look around to see her fallen comrades, and she had a look of determination on her face.

"Sapphire. I think now would be a good time to use your semblance." I told Sapphire, in preparation for whatever Ruby was gonna do.

"I can't get us all covered." She replied.

"You can at least do two of us, who will cover the others. Do it." I commanded Sapphire, and she nodded in agreement. She covered herself with her diamond like armor, followed by me afterwards. Ruby then used her speed, and ran. I had no time to react, and quickly grabbed Phoenix, and brought her close to me. I embraced her tightly, so that neither of us would be affected by Ruby's plan. I could feel a volley of soda cans smash right into the diamond armor. Besides that there wasn't much of an issue, until I looked up and saw the condition of Team JNPR and SHDW. They were smashed into the wall, and covered with nearly every food item in the dining hall. Well it seems like the fight is over. I let go of Phoenix as the diamonds vanish away from my body. It was great to see none of us actually caught up in that mess. Just after that the doors opened, and Glynda Goodwitch walked in looking furious. She marched her way in and began to use her telekinesis, to rebuild the entire dining hall to the way it was before. She even managed to clean everyone up a bit, including that giant splatter on the wall where Ruby had caught everyone else in. We managed to get together and stand by each other.

"Children please,... do not play with your food." Goodwitch said after she finished cleaning up our mess. Right after Nora belched, Yang crashed through the roof. You know, I kinda forgot about her until now. That was quite the crash she had, yet she just stood up from it like it was nothing. Right after, everyone just started laughing, as if a joke was told, instead of a person falling through the ceiling. Each team went their own way after those events. We were on our way to our dorms, when I remembered that I still needed to do that thing from a few days ago. I can't believe I forgot about something so precious to me.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet up with you guys later." I told them about ready to sprint out of there.

"But it's the last day! What are you gonna do?" Robyn asked me confused at my sudden decision.

"No time to explain. I've got to go." I said to them sprinting away. I had to get to the flower shop first, then go to where Phoenix showed me a couple of days ago. I'll have to thank her for showing me that place one day. Now I must do this. I ran and ran as fast as I could through the city until I made it to the flower shop. I made my purchase of a single light pink rose. Now to make my way back to the place Phoenix took me to.

After several minutes of nonstop running I finally made my way there. I gave myself a little rest before I would commence. A few minutes was enough time for me, and I prepared myself. Prepared myself, for him.

"Hey Mars. I'm back again. Though this time, I'm here at Beacon Academy in Vale. I just wished you were here in Vale and not in Atlas. I just wished you told me what your mission was, so I could understand why you never came back. Maybe one day I'll get it. That aside, I'm doing great here for my first year. I'm the leader of my own team here. We're called JSPR, and I'm the only guy. And yes, mom doesn't approve, and well dad, you know he wants me to get with one of these girls. Who knows, I probably will. I wouldn't mind that idea at all actually. I miss you more than anything Mars. You've left us devastated. Mom and dad aren't always themselves anymore. They barely let me go to Beacon after you… You're…."

I couldn't say anything more, as I began to choke up. I kissed the rose and let the wind take it away. I could feel the tears dripping from my face, as I saw the rose travel through the air. Mars was everything to me. He was my older brother, my role model, the one I looked up to, my own reason to continue living, and now my reason to become a hunter, even if he's only just a memory to some. I'm just devastated that it had to end this way, but there's nothing I can do to get him back. That's the worst feeling. Knowing that no matter what you do, you can never change someone else's life. It's a feeling that stays with you, slowly eating you up from the inside, and can eventually destroy yourself. Mars had left before I went to Beacon, then a few months later, it happened. I was emotionally unstable at the time, that I nearly ended my own life. Of course I was afraid of death, but that's not what stopped me. Phoenix actually went to the same school that I did before Beacon. She's the reason that I'm still here. She didn't even do anything, because I hid my emotions from her by giving myself a mask to hide behind, but I noticed that during this time, Phoenix looked up to me in the same way that I did with Mars. This caused me to be stuck in the middle between choosing life or death. Would I satisfy my own want, and be reunited with my brother, or would I make someone else happy simply by being me? The choice is obvious now, but I still have that feeling lingering deep in my heart, waiting for the opportunity to convince me to complete the deed. I wish I could rid of it once and for all, but it's like a virus, waiting patiently to strike when I'm my weakest. Even if it takes generations, it will wait for as long as it needs to. In the end, seeing someone practically idolize me, the way I did with my brother, gives off a radiant hope to me. Though she may not know it, but one day, I'll tell her, that she's the reason I kept living. Now, I must return to Beacon, and prepare for classes to start. Though since I am here, I might as well clear my own head as Phoenix does. Perhaps I can actually help myself in this way. Even if I actually worsen, I'll do my best not to let my team down, or let Phoenix down either. I walked on over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning on the tree. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming this way. I didn't bother to see who it was, and just continued to gaze off into the city.

"Jet? Were you here the whole time?" Phoenix said walking towards me.

"I have. Would you care to join me?" I asked her with an inviting tone.

"Gladly." She said as she sat by my side. For a few minutes we didn't speak to each other and simply enjoyed the view in front of us. I felt like I should tell her, but I don't feel entirely ready. Plus, telling her right before we start the semester might not be the best idea. Though there's the dance, and also the Vytal Festival. Though the Vytal Festival is at the end of the year, and the dance is pretty soon. Those are practically my only chances to tell Phoenix where I'd have time to speak with her alone. Our first mission is also coming up as well. It's right after the dance, and it'll be with our team, plus a hunter or huntress will accompany all first year students like us, though it usually depends on the mission. Schools from the other kingdoms participate as well, in these missions. They have the same choices as we do depending on what year they are from their school. I've yet to meet any teams from a higher year besides Team CFVY who are second year students. I guess they're just not so noticeable or maybe they just go out on missions more often than others. Though that's not really relevant at a time like this. I should just enjoy my final day of break with Phoenix, but of course I'd have to return eventually.

"We should probably head back to our dorm now." I said to Phoenix getting up from the ground.

"Yeah we should." Phoenix said still on the ground. I gave her my hand so that she could get up. She hesitated for a moment and slightly blushed, and after a moment she took my hand as I pulled her up to her feet. I felt that same warm sensation throughout my body and slightly across my face, as when she had taken me by the hand to come here. Only this time it felt a bit more natural to me, and her hand felt very soft, and in a way, protective. We then began to walk back to our dorm in silence. Phoenix probably knew I was there for a specific reason, and more than likely doesn't wish to ask me just yet. A few quick glances, and I can see it on her face, that she's anxious to get some answers right away. She at least respects if one doesn't want to talk about something personal right away. Not many people can do that sadly. Little things like that can definitely impress people. There are times where even I admire Phoenix, for she seems to be determined whereas I'm just barely getting by most of the time. I'm truly lucky to have someone like her in my life at all. I'm sure if circumstances were different Phoenix would've been our leader instead of me.

On our way back to our dorm, we saw Team RWBY walking around. They waved at us and we waved back. I wasn't sure exactly, but I'm pretty sure that I saw Yang give me a thumbs up. I wonder if Phoenix saw if Yang actually did that. I have a feeling that Yang would do something like that. We made it back to our dorm without meeting anybody else in the way. I unlocked the door using my scroll and walked in and saw nobody else there. Once again it was only Phoenix and I. I then went straight for the bathroom and changed into a black v-neck, and a pair of black shorts. Phoenix went in after me to change. I laid on my bed and took out my scroll and searched if there were any new dust types available. As usual it was a rare event to see something new pop up. Though checking on dust shops also reveals recent crime activity with most dust shops, and usually images of the criminals hitting them. Roman Torchwick is really the biggest criminal targeting dust shops and shipments. He's been all over the news lately, and I'm sure he loves seeing his face shown on the media.

I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Phoenix in a loose red t-shirt and black sweatpants. I put my scroll away and gently tossed it to the other side of my bed. She sauntered over to her bed which was right next to mine and sat down on the edge closest to me. I let out a sigh of relief as I stretched out my arms and legs.

"Tired?" She asked curiously.

"A bit. Today was straining...more emotionally than physically." I muttered the last part.

"Jet...what's wrong? You seemed out of it when I found you. You know you can tell me anything." She said putting a comforting hand on mine.

"It's nothing important. I was just...remembering." I said quietly. I was struggling to keep my composure since talking about Mars always strikes a nerve with me. It's been awhile since his passing, but the pain feels just as fresh and horrible since the day I found out.

"You can tell me at a later time when you're ready. I won't push you to tell me. I'll wait. I'll wait for centuries if I have to." She said kindly. I don't know what happened but she looked different. Her hair was lighter, framing her soft face and making her look angelic. Her eyes weren't as stern as I was commonly used to seeing, but they seemed kinder and gentle which was a habit that I noticed that she does only with me. I felt a warmth rush throughout all of my body but mostly in my face. This was more severe than the other times I felt this comforting warmth and I felt myself getting lightheaded and disoriented. I felt like I was going to faint but something was preventing me from doing so. The more I looked at her, the more gorgeous she appeared.

I took her hands in mine and they seemed to fit just perfectly, almost like they were meant to fit together like this. I looked up into her blood red eyes and she stared back.

' _What am I doing? Should I confess to her? No. I'm not ready, but let me just ask her to the dance. I think I'm ready to do that much.'_ I thought to myself.

"Phoenix, I wanted to ask you something." I said barely above a whisper.

"Yes? What is it Jet?" She responded.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted t-"

"MAN, I'M SOOOOO EXHAUSTED!" We heard as the door slammed open and Robyn and Sapphire came in. I pulled our hands away quickly before they could see, but the glimpse of sadness in Phoenix's eyes pained my heart with guilt.

"When did you guys get here?" Sapphire asked us.

"Not too long ago. Maybe 15 minutes at the very most." I said as calmly as I could without getting upset.

"Great, our last day is almost over…" Robyn whined.

"All great things end at some point. It's no use to complain when- oh who am I kidding, I'm sad that it's over too." Sapphire said sitting down next to Robyn.

"Well, classes will resume tomorrow and hopefully we can start our missions sooner so we can get some more action in our lives." Phoenix said.

"What time is it?" Robyn asked. "I need to know so I can wake up on time for my classes."

"Since when were you concerned about waking up?" I asked.

"Ever since I nearly failed for missing half of my classes. Now what time is it? I need to set up a schedule so I can get my full 8 hours of sleep." She said.

"Hold up. First of all, it's 5:45 and second of all, YOU ALMOST FAILED?!" Sapphire shouted.

"Could you please keep it down? I don't exactly want the entire school to know." Robyn said.

"Well, would you please care to explain what the hell happened?" Phoenix said.

"I easily get distracted and I always went to sleep late. You know how I can't get up in the morning, so I would sleep in and I ended up being late to my classes and missing half of the material. I don't know how but by some miracle I was able to to pass all of my finals and not get a failing grade." She said quietly. Her voice was cracking towards the end of her statement and I could tell this was hard for her to admit. Despite Robyn's happy and fun personality, she can't stand the thought of failure. It's something I've noticed with her. She hates the idea of being the weak link and being close to getting withdrawn was close to being the final push to send her over edge and have a mental breakdown.

"If you need help Robyn, don't hesitate to ask us. We're a team for a reason and we help each other." I said.

"Thanks." She choked out. "I just really don't want to disappoint any of you guys." She said as she finally cracked and tears begun to spill.

"Robyn please don't cry." Phoenix said as she sat in front of her small figure and took her hands.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to be someone great and now I feel like I'm failing everyone." She cried.

"You're not failing us. You're already helping us by admitting that you want and need help." I said putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. She couldn't speak anymore and just cried out her emotions. Sapphire hugged her tightly, followed by Phoenix who pulled me into the hug as well. It seemed like time was passing slowly and her wailing was filling the entire room. I felt bad, not really being able to do anything since I didn't know what a girl wants to be told in her lowest moments.

Slowly but surely, Robyn began to calm down and her sobs mellowed down to quiet hiccups. Sapphire swayed her and Robyn was finally relaxed.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by the friendly giants." She said.

We all laughed and she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Let's take you to the bathroom so you can wash your face." Sapphire said.

"Ok." She replied and we backed away from her so she could walk to the bathroom with Sapphire.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and faced Phoenix. She had a soft smile on her face and I returned the gesture. She gave me a hug which caught me by surprise, but I didn't hesitate to hug her back. We didn't say anything, but now looking at the time, it was almost time for dinner, but I doubt that Robyn would want to go down there looking like a mess, so I pulled Phoenix up to stand with me.

"Robyn, we're going to go get something to eat. If you don't want to come, we'll bring you something."

"It's fine, I'll meet you guys down there in a few minutes." She said through the door.

"Alright. See you two there." Phoenix said.

I felt a pull on my hand and I looked to see that she had intertwined our fingers. I looked up her and she had a blush on her cheeks and led us out the door. She was kind of rough while doing so, but I didn't complain.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up with the sun shining down on my face. I squinted harshly and turned away into the pillow. After taking a moment to compose myself, I sat up and threw the comforter off of my body. I grabbed my school uniform and went in the bathroom to change. I was brushing my teeth when I checked the time. It was 7:30, so I should probably help the others wake Robyn up so we can go get something to eat before our classes start at 9. After washing my face, Phoenix came in already changed and grabbed her toothbrush. She glanced at my tie and nodded her head in approval. I smiled and began styling my hair.

After holding hands yesterday, I've come to the conclusion that I will ask her to the dance today. I was determined to go through with it without any interruptions by our team or team SHDW for that matter. I went outside of the bathroom to see Sapphire already changed and sitting on the bed unsure if she should wake the peaceful beast in front of her.

"I'll take care of it." I said. "But I would suggest that you backup... _a lot_." I emphasized the last part especially. She nodded and carefully backed up behind me. I got a pillow to shield myself and held it up in defense. I sharply inhaled and exhaled. It was time.

"ROBYN, YOU'RE FAVORITE SHIP SANK IN THE NEWEST EPISODE OF YOUR SOAP OPERA!"

Her eyes shot open and she instantly grabbed the nearest thing in front of her, which happened to be my pillow shield.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. MY VANGUARD WILL NEVER SINK! THE SHIP SAILS ITSELF GODDAMMIT!" She screeched as she threw the pillow in my face with brute force.

"DAMMIT!" I yelped as I was thrown back but I was caught in the arms of Phoenix. My back was on her chest which had forced her to wrap my arms around my stomach. I felt myself blush a little bit but I was distracted by the...vicious growls from Robyn? Seriously, she was growling in frustration that she wouldn't find out what happened to her ship until next Saturday.

"Robyn you should get ready, it's almost 8:00 and you should get something to eat before class starts at 9:00." Phoenix said.

She pouted and got up, grabbed her uniform and slammed the bathroom door making all of us jump in surprise. I sighed in relief that I wasn't injured before class started, but I realized that Phoenix had her arms still around me. She was kind of shorter than me but it felt nice to be held by her. Sapphire was a little dazed to notice that I was being held. After realizing that she was still holding me, Phoenix let go and I could tell that she seemed a little sad to let go.

Robyn came out already changed into her uniform, but as usual, replaced the blazer with her leather jacket. She smiled at us and gestured towards the door.

"Come on, I especially don't want to miss breakfast." She said opening the door.

"You have everything you need right?" Sapphire asked grabbing Robyn's stack of paper and pencil bag.

"Oh yeah...that. Heh heh." She chuckled.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and gave Robyn her supplies and grabbed her own. Since when did Sapphire become the mom of the group? I guess the world may never know.

We walked to the dining hall and there was an even more glorious feast in front of us than the days over break. Stuffed French Toast, rows of sizzling bacon, biscuits, bacon, hash browns, bacon, pancakes of course, bacon, toast and jam and BACON. So glorious indeed. Did I mention there was bacon?

I made no hesitation to rush straight to get a plate and fill it up with delicious bacon, pancakes and toast. I looked over to see Robyn stacking the stuffed french toast and strawberry glaze with fresh strawberries on top. Oh god, I would kill for that plate if it was that last one on earth, but we're relatively early and there's still plenty of stuffed french toast, so I shan't worry...for the time being…

In order to not make myself look like a greedy bastard or pig, I decided to slow my pace down a little bit so that I wouldn't scare Phoenix off with my need to shove this entire plate of food in my mouth. As much as it pained me, I ate as reserved as I could and Phoenix just sat there drinking her coffee and eating an egg sandwich.

"I'm going to get seconds, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll get some of that stuffed french toast that Robyn's enjoying." She said pointing at Robyn, who had probably eaten 5 of them along with bacon and oranges.

After we got our second plate, that's when the crowd really rushed in and thank goodness we came a little earlier otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to get a single strip of bacon from those ruthless savages that surrounded the trays of bacon. After eating, we decided to go to our class but maybe we should've put a restraint on how much Robyn could eat because now she was pretty lethargic.

"You better not fall asleep on the first class Robyn." I said.

"I won't. Hopefully that coffee I drank will keep me up for a while." She said.

"You better hope so." Sapphire said.

"Well, we have 10 minutes to get to our first class of the day. Which one is it again?" I asked.

"History. Professor Oobleck." Phoenix said.

"Will always be better than Professor Port." I said. Everyone agreed.

We arrived at our destination and took our seats toward the front of the classroom. Since class wouldn't be starting for a couple of more minutes, everybody started talking and sort of got lost in their own world.

Time passed very slowly and to me it felt like there never was a vacation to begin with. It was pretty sad to think that even though I had gotten closer to Phoenix. I was blanking out, but I didn't worry. Sapphire would let me copy her notes. After all, she has always been the most organized and studious of all of us and Phoenix tutors me. I then thought about how I would get Phoenix alone so that I could ask her to the upcoming dance. I would need a gift...good thing I bought that bouquet of roses yesterday. Now... _where_ do I ask her…? I have tutoring with her today, so maybe I can ask her if we can work at that tree she goes to clear her mind.

Next thing I knew, class was over. Wow, I never thought that planning to ask someone out would take so long. We proceeded to walk to our last class of the day and already was I missing vacation time. God, it was so boring just sitting there and listen to Professor Port blab on and on for what seemed to be hours. I'm surprised that Robyn hasn't fallen asleep because right now, I'm definitely on the brink of passing out. Finally class ended and I swear all of us zipped out of that class as though death was nipping at our heels.

"I told you that I wouldn't fall asleep." Robyn said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. Man, I was about to pass out." I said.

"Poor Professor Port was still talking when we all left." Sapphire said looking back down the hall.

"Just leave him be. I'm sure that he will figure it out soon enough." Robyn said.

"Jet, don't forget that it's time for our tutoring session. I know you'll need it today since you barely paid attention." Phoenix said.

"Heh heh, yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Phoenix said.

They waved us goodbye and Phoenix began to lead us towards the library. I followed her until we were out of earshot from the others.

"Hey Phoenix, can we actually study at that clearing you showed me the other day? Near the amphitheater? I'm really not in the mood to be exposed to so many books when I just got out of class." I said.

"Sure I guess." She said.

"But first let me get something. I'll meet you there in 15 minutes!" I said rushing towards the dorms.

"Wait, JET!" She shouted but turned and headed towards the amphitheater. Great just where I needed her to be. I ran toward the dorm and I didn't see either Robyn or Sapphire when I walked inside. I quickly grabbed the bouquet of roses and I ran out towards the amphitheater as fast as I could. I couldn't screw this up, I _will_ succeed this time.

I had finally reached the the hill where below waited the girl who made me feel safe and sound in my darkest and lowest points since my brother's passing. I slowed my heart rate down and walked down the hill. She was sitting on the top of the tree and she looked so deep in thought. It made me wonder what was going on in her mind.

I cleared my throat and clenched the roses behind my back tightly. Phoenix gasped in shock and slipped from the branch she was on top of. Tossing the bouquet of roses that were once being clenched tightly by my hand, I leaped forward and caught her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and dug her face in my shoulder. She was trembling in fear and I could hear her breath shaking.

"It's okay. I got you." I said softly. Her breath began to regulate and the trembling subsided.

"Thank you Jet. Um...what are those?" She asked pointing at the bouquet of roses that I had forgotten about in the midst of calming Phoenix down.

"Oh...the roses." I said putting her on her feet. I walked over to them and picked them up. They were a little bit damaged from the fall but they at least still looked like roses. "I was going to ask you to the dance and offer them to you, but you know, stuff happened." I continued chuckling.

She blushed and covered her face out of embarrassment. I walked up to her and pulled a hand away from her face.

"So now that you know what these are for, I was wondering…" I took a deep breath. "Would like to accompany me to the dance?"

A deep shade of mahogany enveloped her entire face and I waited for her response, although I pretty much knew that answer at this point.

"Of course I would." She said and took the roses from my hands.

I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm pretty sure we should wear mahogany since it suits your face pretty well." I said.

She gave me a sarcastic look and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Fine." She said.


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Two days after asking Phoenix out to the dance, we went to a few stores to check out outfits to wear to the dance. I think this is the fifth shop we've stopped by at. Neither one of us have really worn clothes suited for a dance so we were rather lost. We mostly just kept trying on a bunch of clothes, though it never really seemed to work out well. Though our uniform is kinda formal, we don't really know what to really go off of. It's especially harder for Phoenix, since there's a larger variety to choose from, which leaves us in awe for Phoenix to even try on all of them. We were going to ask Sapphire if she could help Phoenix out, but she might get an idea off of that, which would involve Robyn possibly spreading rumors around before she'd even leave the dorm. We weren't really getting anywhere at this rate so we took a break, and went out to eat at a local noodle shop. It was called A Simple Wok, and was run by an old man. He didn't really speak, and just nodded when we ordered. I must've seen this man before, as he looks rather familiar to me. When we finished eating, we decided to check out one last store before calling it a night.

"This is much harder than I thought." Phoenix said rather surprised from the overwhelming amount of variety that she has to choose from.

"Damn right it is. You have worn practically every dress in town and still can't find one." I said.

"Well we only have one more shop to visit before we call it quits." She said.

"Thank god. I can't believe we went through every shop in Vale." I said.

We stopped in front of the final store and it was empty. There was nobody inside, but the store itself seemed promising. I was really hoping and praying that this would be the store that we find something for her since I had already purchased my blazer. It was made out of cashmere and cotton with faux leather on the shoulders and a buttons that go across the chest. Along with that, I also purchased a pair of slacks that seemed to be appropriate for these kind of events. Phoenix had also said that she would find me a tie that would match her dress (If she could find what she wanted).

As we were about to walk inside, we heard thunderous steps and car horns in the distance. I turned to face Phoenix and she nodded. We ran towards the noise and found an abandoned building that was harboring hundreds of White Fang members. We definitely weren't expecting to stumble upon a White Fang rally. They spotted us and decided to take us out. I quickly grabbed my scroll and put in the code to get my locker to launch over here.

Phoenix did the same as the White Fang members began to surround us. Off in the distance, I could see Team RWBY fighting some sort of mechanized machine. A moment later our lockers crashed nearby and we retrieved our weapons. I equipped my gauntlets, and loaded them lightning dust for this fight. Phoenix almost always used dust that relates with fire, as she prepared her sword and shield.

"This certainly makes our night much more interesting. Don't you think?" I asked Phoenix to ease the tension, as we had our backs to each other, facing the White Fang surrounding us.

"I'd say so. How's this for a plan? I take the five hundred on the left, and you take the five hundred on the right." Phoenix said, knowing that she'd still take on way more if I asked her to.

"Screw that. I'll take on five hundred and one!" I said attempting to demoralize the enemy.

"That's the spirit Jet." She said looking right at me.

"Should we start with the Air Strike?" I asked Phoenix, who was anxious to fight.

"You always did like to flaunt right away. Sure, take as much as you need." Phoenix said facing me. I nodded, and placed my palm on her stomach and took some of her aura. Only a bit was needed, as her aura is incredibly powerful. I felt her power flow throughout my body. It made me feel warm in a way. I guess her aura really is like a flame. Though I'm not burning, I can feel fire resonating throughout me.

"Ready?" I asked Phoenix, once I prepared myself.

"Yeah." She said as she prepared herself. I took about ten steps backwards, as Phoenix got on her knees and had her shield at an angle. I ran right at her, then jumped right on her shield. With all her might, she pushed her shield upwards, sending me straight into the air. The wind, wildly threw my hair around, obscuring my vision a bit. On my way down, I was charging my attack. I was more used to using Phoenix's aura, so it charged much faster than when I fuse my own with someone else's. The enemy was clueless of my attack, as my palm was turning red with the aura from Phoenix. Phoenix used the opportunity to create a tower shield, and slammed it into the ground to hide behind. I pushed my palm forward, and aimed for the biggest group of enemies. A moment later, they were blasted with a greater impact than I had used against Team CRDL. Many were on the floor now, defeated, though others still remained capable of fighting. I then used my gauntlets to blast at the ground to slow me down, as I landed nearby Phoenix, who switched back to her sword and shield combination. Several White Fang members were about ready to run away, had it not been for their numbers. It's rather sad to see so many Faunus having to go through with doing actions such as these. Though now isn't the time to ponder. Now is the time for action.

Just as I prepared to launch a few blasts from my gauntlets, the enemy received reinforcements with guns. They began to open fire at us, as Phoenix switched to her tower shield once more, slamming it into place, but with her crossbow this time. I ran to her, and took cover by her side. I looked around the shield and saw that many were running around to attack us while pinned down.

"Phoenix! Deal with the shooters! I'll take the fighters on." I ordered her, as she prepped her crossbow.

"Here. You'll need this." I said to Phoenix, giving her the lightning dust I was going to use for my gauntlets. I instead switched it with earth for a harder hit.

"Thank you." She said calmly while loading it into her crossbow. We both peaked around the shield to see the incoming volley of bullets. Phoenix took a few blind shots and actually managed to down some of the shooters with ease. Now it was my turn. I shot at the ground in front of an incoming enemy. The earth dust them activated and it rose from the ground in the form of a rock, tripping the enemy. The enemy fell forward and was in front of me as I uppercutted him, throwing him onto the ground. By the time this guy had fallen to the floor, Phoenix has already taken down about a dozen enemies from blind fire alone. She took a few more shots then switched to a longsword and charged. She was their main threat as of now, and focused directly at her with all they have. I joined up with her, taking down four enemies on the way. Around twenty enemies headed straight for us. Though I wanted to fight them, I knew Phoenix would easily dispatch them all, and that's just what she did. She slowed down, and lowered her sword and pulled her blade behind her. She swiftly followed through with a giant slash, that had enough reach to hit all twenty altogether. She was always a different person on the battlefield. Confident in the abilities of those around her and would be the equivalent of a human tank, able to take much punishment but returning even more with a quicker onslaught. After seeing so many of their own defeated easily, they began to retreat. They ran away, leaving us there.

"Well that ended rather prematurely." I said rather disappointed from the lack of fighting. We were about to leave when we heard someone walking towards us. It was probably reinforcements once again, but it was only one person. We looked in the direction our opponent came from and noticed a very short girl, who seems to be around our age. She walked forward with a grin on her face, and carrying a pink lace umbrella decorated with intricate designs. When she was close enough, she stopped then bowed in front of us. Phoenix and I just looked at each other in confusion of what to do next. Was she really an enemy? Her appearance certainly didn't give that off. She was really short, and had long half pink and half brown hair, with white streaks in the pink half. Her eyes were a light pink in one eye, and dark brown in the other. She's got a white jacket that has pink on the inside, has brown pants with a belt tied around her waist, light gray boots with heels that attempted to make her taller, and it seems like she's got a black corset under her jacket, that sort of curves in the middle, and exposes her hips rather nicely. For someone so small, possibly even smaller than Ruby or Nora, she does have a nice body though.

Phoenix and I prepared ourselves, for the fight, while that girl simply stood there smiling. Phoenix switched to a spear and shield, and waited for our next move. We both slowly made our way to her, attempting to attack her from both sides. We don't know what to expect from our opponent as she hasn't moved at all, except for looking at us occasionally. Since I was closer to her I made the first move. I unleashed an onslaught of kicks and punches, but she managed to dodge each attack like nothing. She gracefully dodged every one of my strikes and mocked me with her charmingly cute smile. I never thought that an enemy could look this adorable and fight so skillfully. I aimed to punch her again and raised my leg to kick her, but she saw that as a gateway opportunity to kick me in the...unmentionables…I was thrown across the room, crashed into several large crates, some falling on top of me, and I don't know how I was able to do it, but a piercing screech emitted from my lips as I fell to the floor.

"She kicked me in the dick...why? Why did she kick me in the dick?" I groaned in a high pitched voice. Phoenix was absolutely stunned but it was quite obvious that she was trying to contain her laughter. At this rate, I was definitely out of the fight right from the start. I can barely even manage to move my lower body at all from a blow that devastating. I looked towards Phoenix and groaned in pain, making _**sure**_ she got the picture that I was definitely in no condition to fight. Thank goodness that she got the picture because she rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

She turned to face her opponent and raised her shield and stood in a defensive stance, waiting for her to make the first move since she learned from my mistake of making the first move. That girl still maintained her smile as she was about to face off with Phoenix. Neither of them looked like they were going to move anytime soon, and I could sense the tension in the air as they looked at each other with equal determination. Not breaking her smile, the small neapolitan themed girl lunged at Phoenix and tried to kick her, but Phoenix saw that move coming and pushed her away with her shield while attempting to strike her with her spear. The smaller girl swiftly dodged and repelled her attack with her umbrella. They continued with their swift exchanges, enticing me since they looked so elegant on the battlefield, but I began to notice that Phoenix was starting to overpower her opponent and for brief moment, I saw her eyes flash white with fear. Phoenix saw this as well and smirked devilishly at her. She was so merciless on the battlefield, it was hard to connect that this was also the same girl who I had developed feelings for. Phoenix changed her spear to a claymore and began to cut and slash at the girl who was now struggling to block her strikes with her umbrella. She stumbled and ducked a swift kick to the face and back flipped to gain some distant from the now blood thirsty redhead. Noticing that she wouldn't make it out of this battle without obtaining severe injuries she backed away and in a flash, she was gone.

Phoenix sighed in relief and rushed over to me. She kneeled down to my height and placed a gentle hand on my head.

"How are the boys doing?" She asked.

"Better than before...damn." I groaned sitting up. The pain was intense but not as excruciating as it was when I was first struck.

"Do you think you can still fight? We need to help Team RWBY." Phoenix said helping me stand up.

"It was just a kick, but I think I can still manage." I said taking a couple of steps forward.

"Then we should go now." She said. I nodded and I felt her wrap an arm around my waist and my arm around her neck and shoulder.

"Just in case you fall." She muttered.

"Um...ok." I said.

We left the building and headed towards the sounds of screeching cars and destruction. I then realized that Team RWBY was fighting against some kind of giant Atlesian robot. It must be one of their newer models currently being manufactured.

"Let's go!" I told Phoenix. She nodded and we headed straight for them. I broke away from her grasp and loaded my gauntlets with lightning, as Phoenix swapped to her flail and shield combo. Though as we joined up with them, we saw that Yang was swinging around as Ruby was shooting at the robot with the aid of Weiss's glyphs, to freeze it in place. Yang used her gauntlets to make her go faster by shooting repeatedly, to the point where she punched the robot right on the head, sending it flying, and crashing, falling apart entirely, as Roman Torchwick, fell out unharmed from it. As Roman was defenseless, Yang took the opportunity, to shoot right at him. As the blast was closing in on him, that same girl that fought us, appeared, and used her umbrella to intercept the attack, saving Roman. RWBY ran closer, and we joined up with them.

"Ladies. Ice Queen." Roman started.

"Hey!" Weiss replied, offended of her nickname.

"And of course gentleman. Always a pleasure. Neo, if you would." He said as the girl, now known to us as Neo, bowed gracefully. Yang prepped her gauntlet, and ran right for her, under the influence of her semblance, as we can clearly see, her hair glowing radiantly, and her red lilac eyes.

"Aghhhh!" Yang yelled, prepared to punch her. She swung, and Neo moved her umbrella forward quickly forward, as Yang hit something. It was easy to miss, but it looked like a kind of glass barrier, as Yang destroyed it on impact, and Neo and Roman weren't seen afterwards. This was some form of illusion. Confused, we all looked around for them, but in the distance we could hear a Bullhead flying. We saw Roman and Neo together inside of it as it flew away.

"I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said looking at the Bullhead fly further and further away.

"Yeah. I guess she really made our plans… f-fall apart." Weiss said, attempting to ease the tension with a horrible pun. Even Yang was unimpressed.

"No. Just, no." Yang replied to the failure of a pun.

"What? But you do it." Weiss attempting to save herself.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang continued.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked raising a hand in confusion, trying to learn from the master of puns.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang put down Weiss right away, while walking after Blake, who left around the time Weiss told the "joke".

"Well at least I'm trying." Weiss said following Yang.

"Wait. Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked staying behind everyone else. Though I didn't know who Neptune was, I at least knew Sun.

"I'm sure that they're just fine Ruby." Phoenix said, reassuring her.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean they only fell off the highway." Ruby said rather jokingly, and following her team, back to Beacon.

"Besides what are you two doing out here?" Ruby asked us. Phoenix and I looked at each other for a moment, then I answered Ruby.

"Well, we were going around Vale, looking at some stores, when we heard all hell break loose on the highway." I told Ruby, as she was closing Crescent Rose.

"I guess you guys didn't get to fight tonight then huh?" She asked us, looking a little embarrassed for taking the fight in their own hands.

"Well, we did fight some White Fang members, since we followed Blake and Sun. Then after that, that Neo girl came, and fought with us. Afterwards, you guys fought off Roman, and then here we are." I told Ruby the jist of what happened. I really don't want to tell her of my defeat that way. Once that was over we just returned to Beacon and called it a night.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

There was less than ten minutes of class left. We waited for Pyrrha to come out, and totally destroy her unlucky opponents. Those unlucky opponents just so happened to be CRDL. Yeah, Pyrrha, against the whole team. Just like me last time, but they're probably better coordinated than they were with me. Of course, it matters not, as they'll still be defeated, like a pawn would against a god, or goddess in this situation. One with such skill and elegance, against lesser opponents is really just entertainment at this point. Honestly, has anyone ever defeated Pyrrha in actual combat? This won't be any different as Pyrrha is just destroying them. The closest they ever get, is possibly a close swing, or just hitting her shield. Surrendering is a much better option for CRDL at this rate. Now, it's even more embarrassing for CRDL to lose, as there are students from the other kingdoms and schools, visiting. It was really pointless to keep watching, since we already knew who was going to win in the end anyways. It's been less than two minutes since the fight began, and already Pyrrha has defeated CRDL. They took a worse beating with Pyrrha than I gave them.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch said, walking forward, and stopping next to a defeated Cardin.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned out, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Well done Ms. Nikos, you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Professor Goodwitch said, practically praising Pyrrha.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha replied with thanks.

"Alright. Now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Professor Goodwitch said scanning among the room. Phoenix would've gone against Pyrrha, but after CRDL, she was slightly reluctant at the moment.

"Ms. Belladonna." She called out, surprising Blake, who was reading a book, and closed it in a hurry once her name was called.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." A guy from a different school volunteered himself, raising his hand for Professor Goodwitch to see.

"Mercury, is it? Very well. Let's find you an opponent." She said, adjusting her glasses to see him better, as she was about to use her scroll for a randomizer.

"Actually, I wanna fight her." Mercury said pointing right at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha said obviously taken back by the request.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend you choose another partner." Prof. Goodwitch replied.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said slightly bowing her head towards Mercury. Nearby, Sapphire leaned in closer to us all, so we could whisper.

"Man, he's in for a surprise." She started off.

"Hopefully he'll actually learn something from this 'sparring match'." I said back.

"Are people from other schools always this cocky?" Robyn had asked, knowing that we haven't really met anyone from other kingdoms besides Weiss.

"We'll just have to see how well that fares for this guy." I replied.

"Perhaps, he's studying his opponents before the tournament." Phoenix joined in.

"You think?" Robyn asked.

"Think about it. Why else would students from the other kingdoms be allowed to freely fight here like that. They want an edge in the Vytal Festival." Phoenix went into further detail.

"A bold way to get some tactical info. Getting your ass handed to you, just to learn something from an opponent." Sapphire said in a mocking manner. By the time we finished whispering to each other the two fighters had already begun to engage one another. We started to watch as he unleashed a barrage of kicks against Pyrrha who skillfully blocked most of them. One kick managed to unarm Pyrrha of her weapon. He went for another kick, but Pyrrha used her semblance to push the leg out of the way, nearly throwing the guy off his own feet. I think he must've noticed that as well, since he stayed on his knees for a moment. Pyrrha charged at him, shield held high, then Mercury jumped and planted both of his legs on her shield and shot from his boots, giving him some needed distance. He slowly rose, as Pyrrha charged once again.

"I forfeit." He said, as Pyrrha came to a stop.

"You.. don't even want to try?" Pyrrha looked bewildered, as she is more than likely not used to a forfeit.

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart." Mercury had said, trying to make his excuse sound better.

"In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match.. again." Prof. Goodwitch said, as banners with their names and faces quietly hummed to reveal the victor and the defeated.

"Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent." She said to Mercury in utter dissatisfaction.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said walking to the locker room. Soon afterwards the alarm to end class rang. Blake who obviously lacked sleep was awoken abruptly by it. The fatigue was visible from under her eyes.

"That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday, I will not accept any excuses." Prof. Goodwitch said as everyone began to leave.

"Thank god that class ended." Robyn said in a whining tone.

"Same here. Now I can focus on more important things, like the dance." Sapphire said.

"I never took you as one who would be more interested in a school dance than actual school itself." I said to her.

"I never said that I wasn't interested in school anymore. I just want to outshine Diamond on Sunday night. She may shine, but I will _**gleam**_ …" She said with fire in her eyes. Robyn looked a little bit intimidated by her and I wouldn't blame her, I've never seen Sapph so passionate about beating her twin.

As we walked outside of the school building, I turned my attention to see Sun stopping Blake from where she stood. She was still reading the same book that she had been reading, since our class earlier. I couldn't exactly hear their conversation from this distance, but the rest of my team caught on, and watched the events roll in front of us.

"You think he's asking her to the dance?" Sapphire asked the rest of us, wanting to hear opinions.

"Not many reasons to talk to Blake, especially now." Robyn added to the conversation. Everyone can clearly see that Blake isn't focusing on school, or her own health for that matter.

"She really needs someone to help her out. Hopefully her team is doing what they can." Phoenix said with a hint of worry in her words. The dance is probably what she needs at a time like this. Hopefully she realizes that and goes to it. A moment later, Blake begins to walk away and Sun's head lowers, and he's left looking at the ground. Looks like he did ask her, just not the response he seemed to have wanted. There wasn't much we could do about Blake's situation anyways. We don't even know why she's acting the way she is now. Even if we knew, I doubt we'd be much help to her. She's on her own level of issues. We'd all like to help her, but we don't want to pry into matters that might be personal. For now we'll just watch her, and see if the rest of RWBY needs any help.

After seeing Sun getting rejected by Blake, we walked back to our dorms to rest. Our room was done the hallway from, Team RWBY's room, so maybe I could talk to the rest of the team concerning Blake. On our way there, Blake was passing by. I waved at her to get her attention, and of course she was surprised by that.

"Hey Blake. You doing okay?" I had asked her as she stopped right by me, and stared at me. Her amber eyes, barely maintaining eye contact with me.

"I'm fine." She replied, as she was about to leave already. I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving so soon.

"If there's something we can help you with Blake, just ask. Alright?" Hopefully it was clear that we just wanted to be there for her. She let out a heavy sigh, before looking back at me.

"I'll be in the library." She said as she loosened herself from my grip and walked on. There wasn't much else we could do, so we continued to our room. As we made our way around the corner we saw that Jaune was in front of Team RWBY's door, holding a guitar. We decided to watch the events, but hid along the wall so we couldn't be spotted. The door opened and Jaune began to strum the guitar.

"Weiiiiss~" He sang as he dramatically posed, for, I'm assuming Weiss, and what I believe to have been a wink, just as the door was closed right on him. He knocked a few more times in disappointment.

"Aw, come on. Open the door. I promise not to sing." Jaune had said, as he prepared himself once again. Hopefully he does better. Soon the door opened fully.

"I liiiied~" He began once again. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the daaance onnnn… Sundayyy~" He finished singing. I almost feel bad for Jaune now. He gave it his best, but we all know the answer.

"Are you done?" I faintly heard Weiss' voice from down the hall asking Jaune.

"Yes?" Jaune wasn't sure whether or not he had succeeded, and awkwardly waited for an answer.

"No." Weiss responded closing the door, as expected of her,leaving Jaune all by himself. He sulked back to this dorm. This was easily expected, since Jaune doesn't really know what he's doing at all. Especially with Pyrrha practically all over him. If only he wasn't so blind to seeing that. Hopefully he'll see it eventually, because Pyrrha is one amazing woman, to just push aside, especially with her just gawking at him most of the time. Jaune still has a little time to figure out that Pyrrha is who he should ask for the dance. Unless he feels intimidated by the fact that since she's so strong and famous, that he feels out of her league. I get it, if that's the case, but who knows what Jaune thinks.

We walked towards Jaune and I paused and gave him an apologetic glance. He shrugged and continued to walk off heart broken.

"Poor guy." Robyn whispered once he was out of earshot.

"That's what happens when you confront the Ice Queen." Sapph said.

"And she wonders why people call her that." I said.

We walked into our dorm and everyone headed straight to their beds. Finally the week days were over and the weekend was now dawning upon us. I tried my best to relax as the rest of the team took turns changing out of their uniforms and into their pajamas. Once Phoenix was out, I changed into a loose black t-shirt and baggy shorts. I stepped out of the bathroom, turned off the lights and practically leaped into my bed. I got under the covers and yawned from the boredom that today had brought me.

"Good night everyone." I heard Robyn mumble underneath her sheets.

"Night." Everyone said in unison.

Several minutes passed, and I wasn't sure why I wasn't able to fall asleep. It was one of those nights where everything that's ever happened to you rushes through your mind and keeps on bugging you and threatens to take your sleep. Minutes turned into hours and I kept tossing and turning to try to get my mind off of what was currently focused on: my brother's death. Why? Why of all nights did this have to replay in my mind? I remembered the day I was told that he wouldn't be coming back and I tried my best to not cry in that room. I was still emotional to this day and I don't think that I ever will get over this. My breathing got heavy and turned into frantic panting as I started to silently break down.

"Jet? What's wrong?" I heard the quiet whisper in the darkness.

"Phoenix?" I gasped.

"Jet, are you okay?" She whispered.

"N-no, I-I don't think s-so. I t-think I might be h-having a break down." I struggled to say.

She quietly and calmly stepped out of her bed and kneeled next to me. As I continued to panic, she ran one hand through my hair and took one of my hands with the other.

"You'll be okay. You don't need to tell me anything, just breathe. Focus on your breathing." She whispered calmly. I tried my best to do what she said, but nothing seemed to help me because I was still hyperventilating.

"Jet. Listen, breathe with me ok? Inhale...Exhale. Inhale...Exhale." I tried to follow along with her and after what felt like hours of not being able to catch my breath, I finally was able to slow down my heart rate and breathe calmly again. "You're doing great Jet. Just keep doing that." Phoenix said still encouraging me. This wasn't my first panic attack, but somehow having Phoenix running one of her hands through my hair and having her thumb draw circles on the back of my hand had helped me like never before.

"Are you okay now Jet?" She asked me.

"I think so…" I whispered, completely exhausted from my meltdown.

"Try to go to sleep. I'll be right next to you if you need me." She said standing and going to walk to her bed. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed onto her hand and squeezed tightly.

"No. P-please don't l-leave me." I stuttered. She turned to face me and I could see her face from the moonlight that was going through the window. Her face softened and she nodded.

"Alright." She said, starting to go on her knees again, before I stopped her.

"Can...you possibly sleep w-with me?" I asked her. Not in a sexual way of course, but I really need someone, that someone being Phonix, to be next to me. A light blush surfaced on her cheeks and she nodded once more. She crawled underneath the covers and faced me. Surprisingly we were both able to fit in the small bed, despite our large frames. We stared at each other, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Is it alright if I hold you?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes…" She replied.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me as well and laid her head on my chest. With her head close to my face, I could smell her hair. It was a faint scent of pomegranate. I honestly didn't know what to think but before I could say something stupid, Phoenix interrupted my thoughts.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It's faint, but it sounds nice." She whispered.

I didn't how to respond, so I nodded and ran a hand through her hair. It felt nice and soft, contradicting her hair's natural spikes. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy and I felt my breath start to get heavy and lethargic.

"Good night Jet." I heard Phoenix whisper.

"Good night." I replied.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Today was the day of the dance and I was a massive nervous wreck. I didn't know what Phoenix's dress looked like, I didn't have a tie or one of those corsage things that girls usually get. Was I even supposed to buy her one? I didn't know about these types of things and I wasn't about to ask Sapphire for the same reasons as before: The entire school would know within the span of 5 minutes.

It was about 8 o'clock when I woke up today and I was quite happy to see Phoenix sleeping next to me in my bed. Her skin had a glow to it and the red hair that framed her face made her look like a sleeping angel. I spent a few minutes being captivated by her beauty and I didn't dare move because I was afraid to disturb her peaceful slumber. I looked up and saw that Sapphire and Robyn were thankfully still asleep. I knew that this couldn't last forever, so I gently sat up and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and didn't bother to style my hair yet (That would be for later tonight). As I began to brush my teeth, Phoenix walked into the bathroom with a yawn and brushed her teeth as well.

"D-did you sleep well, Jet?" Phoenix asked me twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for helping me." I said sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.

"I-it wasn't a problem. I'd do it again if you'd like. I don't mind." She said blushing and looking away slightly.

"You don't have to." I said quietly.

"But I want to." She said in the same tone.

I looked at her and smiled. God, was I grateful to find someone who was this kind and generous towards me. And that someone was my best friend. I felt myself gravitating towards her and I felt our bodies touch. Her hand met mine on the bathroom counter and we both instantly looked at our hands, then back at each other. Her blood red eyes looked straight into my ash grey ones. I didn't know what to say, but I think we both knew what was going to happen next. Our faces crept closer together until I could feel her breath on my lips. Unfortunately, our kiss did not happen due to the bathroom door being opened by Sapphire. We immediately backed away and our faces were very red.

"Morning...did I miss anything?" Sapphire yawned, turning on the water.

' _Yes. Ruined everything actually…_ ' I thought.

"No...nothing at all." Phoenix muttered.

"Alright. So, Jet, I'm gonna need you out until around 6, so we can go to the dance together as a team." Sapphire said.

"What am I supposed to do until 6 pm? It's 8:15 in the morning Sapph!" I said annoyed.

"Fine, I guess we can all go get breakfast and then you can go." She said.

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and fell into my bed. I hugged the pillow, which now smelled like Phoenix's pomegranate shampoo, and waited for someone to wake up Robyn. There was no way that I would wake her up on a Sunday, the day after she found out that there was a cliffhanger with her ship. No thank you, that will be left to Sapphire.

They both came out dressed in laid back, casual clothing and looked at me oddly since I went back into bed. I pointed at Robyn and shook my head.

"I did it three times this week. Sapphire, you do it." I muttered.

"Fine." She said walking and standing a little too close to Robyn. "Robyn?" She said softly.

I laughed. There was no way in hell Robyn was going to wake up with soft gestures and gentle voices. This girl can sleep through any condition known to man and can sleep anywhere so long as she had something to lay her head on. If I'm going to be honest, her pencil bag serves more as a traveling pillow than an actual pencil bag.

"You need to be louder. Seriously Sapphire, you've seen how we usually wake her up." I said.

"Fine. ROBYN, YOUR SHIP LIVES! IT WAS LEAKED THIS MORNING ONLINE!" Sapph shouted.

Robyn shot up and pulled Sapphire down to her eye level.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" She shouted. She pushed her out of the way, to where Sapphire was flipped onto the bed, and ran straight to where her scroll was. She searched recklessly and screamed in frustration once she realized that nothing was posted.

"Dammit!" She grunted, pounding the wall in anger. "Don't any of you bring a single one of my ships into a way of waking me up!"

"We won't." I said quickly.

"Good. I'll get ready I guess. Then we can go down to breakfast." She said. We nodded and waited for her to get ready so that we could go.

Once she was ready, we left to the dining hall and sat between Team RWBY and Team SHDW. The entire hall chattered with excitement and happiness that involved everyone looking forward to tonight's events.

"Hey man, What are you going to be doing before the dance?" Snow asked me.

"I honestly don't know. The girls are kicking me out so they can spend the entire day getting ready." I muttered, giving a quick glance at Sapphire.

"I see. Maybe we can have us guys get ready together." Wolfe said.

"Not a bad idea Wolfe. What do you think Jet?" Snow grinned.

"As long as the girls are cool with it, I don't see a huge problem." I replied. "I would just need to get my things before I get sent away."

"Alright, Hey ladies, Wolfe here came up with a pretty interesting idea. If it's alright with you guys, we'll take Jet away for the day until it's time for the dance and have all of you girls can get ready in Team JSPR's dorm." Snow said.

"I'm cool with it." Robyn said after drinking some of her coffee.

"So am I." Phoenix said.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure not to disturb us." Sapphire said.

"No problem. Haze and Diamond, we'll be out, so you can still hang out at our dorm ok." Snow said.

"Glad to know that we weren't kicked out." Haze said.

"Alright, we're gonna bounce so catch you guys later." Snow said.

"Later." Diamond said.

Snow led us out of the dining hall and outside. We found a pretty cool location where there were trees that had a lot of shade and pretty much no students. I laid on my back and Snow and Wolfe were next to me talking about their plans for the rest of the day while I looked up at the leaves and thought about how Phoenix would look. Hopefully she found a dress she liked...she went shopping the day after we originally went shopping and said she found a dress and a matching tie. My thoughts were interrupted by Snow.

"Hey Jet, you got any girls you like around here?" He asked.

"W-what?" I replied to him confused of what he meant.

"C'mon don't play stupid. We all know how you look at Phoenix." Snow said, as he nudged me with his elbow.

"Well… I uh…" I attempted to form words, but didn't really know what to say.

"Look, I don't mean to get personal, but I've managed to take some pictures of most of the girls on campus, during times where they aren't fully clothed if you get me." Snow said, as he was taking out his scroll. He began to swipe his scroll for a bit, and eventually got closer to me showing me his scroll. He placed it in front of me, and revealed several pictures, of many girls on campus. Some were changing in the locker room, others about to shower, and some photos just in the general public.

"Don't show that to me. Please." I told Snow, as he looked surprised at my reaction.

"What? You don't like them?" Snow looked at me as if I was the one doing something incorrect.

"Why do you even have these in the first place? How do you get these?" I questioned him.

"Well I got them because I can." He replied.

"That doesn't explain how you got most of them." I attempted to get more details.

"What? You think sending them a message, asking for those kinds of pictures is going to work? That has to be the dumbest thing out there. Besides. nobody's getting hurt, because only I have these photos."

"Still, you shouldn't even have those with you."

"It's not like I'm going to send this to every guy on campus. It's only going to stay on this scroll, until the day I die. Besides if I do happen to die early, at least destroy my scroll if you don't want any of it." He said in a joking manner.

"How does Wolfe even let you do this?" I asked looking right at Wolfe who laid against a tree asleep.

"You think he actually knows? Please, you're the first person I told. I was even considering not telling you as well." He said as he laid on the ground.

"Whatever man. I'm just gonna leave." I said as I got up.

"The hell are you going?" Snow asked without even bothering to get up.

"Don't worry about it." I said walking away from where they laid. I made my why to where nobody would find me at a time like this. I went to where Phoenix had taken me to. It took me about thirty minutes to walk there, and I took in the view every time I got here. I can think clearly in a place like this. Think about actions I've done. Ones I regret, I thought as I rolled up my sleeves to show that my arms had a ton of scars on them. I don't normally attempt to conceal them so much, but when they are exposed, which is rarely as I also wear black gloves when I'm not using my gauntlets, and people always wonder how I got them. I always told them the exact same thing. I told them that I had gotten them from fighting Grimm. It always worked, since they believed me. It's not like I'd tell them the truth right off the bat. I barely can handle myself when I even think of Mars. I looked at both of my now exposed arms. The scars were long, and seemed unending. One on my left hand, was all the way from my knuckle, right in between the middle and index fingers, all the way up to my shoulder. It wasn't a straight path, that the scar followed. No, it weaved around, making its way around my arm at least six times before my elbow alone. The scars on my right arm were more painful, as I was right-handed. They weren't as long, and were mostly several, smaller scars. The last one I got was at least before joining Beacon. I looked back at the dominant scar on my left arm, and with two fingers, I followed the path it left for me. The way I had to move my arms around, made it look like I was applying a bandage to myself, and wrapping it around my arm. Once I had reached the end at my shoulder, I gave it a slight tap, with both fingers four times, and rolled both my sleeves back up.

I simply wish that Mars was still here with me. He'd scold me as he'd know about these scars. He's the only person who saw me with a fresh one. Though he didn't require me to admit what I did, he simply helped me stop. After he had died though, I went back to those habits. The dominant one on my left arm, was made the day he died. My habits weren't as consistent as they used to be, but that's because I found someone who made me want to make a change. To make me stop just like Mars would've wanted me to. That person was Phoenix, she's essentially my rock that simply took Mars' place when he passed. Even though she doesn't know about these scars yet, I know that my personal goal is not to add another one so long as she's around. I've been clean for 3 months now.

At this point, I thought about all that Phoenix has done for me since we became friends. She's always had my back, she lifted me up when I was down, helped me during one of my anxiety-driven panic attacks and gave me a reason to stop my dangerous and addictive habit and even when I think about relapsing, I know I can't because I'm doing this for her. I need someone like this in my life, someone I can always rely on and help out as well. Tonight is as good a night as any to pop the question. Not marriage of course, but the question people ask before that one. I think that it's time ask her to be my girlfriend.

There wasn't a lot of time left in the day to do what I still needed to do, so I had to be quick about everything. I stood from the clearing, left the school and ran towards the nearest flower shop I could find. I was exhausted when I ran inside, but I was all about saving precious time. I browsed through the small shop and decided that I would buy her a red corsage made out of red roses in place of a bouquet that she would leave at a table when we would be out on the dance floor. The man at the register looked at the roses and smiled at me as he scanned.

"You know red roses mean deep love and passion right? They're ideal for someone you deeply love and want to ask out." He said.

"That was the goal." I said. He stopped what he was doing for a brief second and chuckled lightly.

"Go get her tiger." He said as he gave me the bag. "Roses always look best when they're fresh."

I nodded and I swear I saw him give me a thumbs up when I bolted out the door. It was approximately 5:15 when I returned to Beacon, so I headed back to Team SHDW's dorm since I was still kicked out of my own dorm at the moment. It's a good thing that I brought my stuff over to their dorm when we came back from our first shopping trip. When I finally reached their dorm, I knocked and came inside to see Snow and Wolfe already dressed and chilling in their own beds, but I noticed that Haze and Diamond weren't there.

"Sup. Glad to see you back man." Snow said.

"Good to be back. Hey where's Haze and Diamond?" I replied.

"They were summoned by the other twin." Wolfe said.

"Yeah that sounds like her. Sapphire probably wanted a battle of the dresses with Diamond. Is it alright if I use your shower?" I asked.

"Yeah go ahead. Just don't use Haze's shampoo, apparently it's 'expensive' and 'really hard to come by these days'. It's the purple bottle." He said mimicking Haze.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said.

I brought my clothes with me into the bathroom and took my time showering due to the fact that I had an internal battle with whether or not to use Haze's shampoo because it smelled really good. Once I dried off, I dried my hair and styled it into a quiff, which surprisingly looked really good with my longer and shaggy hair. But in sacrifice of having great hair for tonight, I'm going to have to buy more hairspray and gel. I put on my tux and realized that I didn't have my tie yet. I checked the time and it was almost time to go see Phoenix.

"Alright let's go meet up with the girls." I said.

"Alright, let's go." Snow said adjusting his dark grey side buttoned waistcoat and pulled the sleeves of his white dress shirt down. Wolfe opened the door and I noticed his well fitted light grey suit that actually looked pretty good on him. We walked down the hallway to my dorm and I clutched onto my bag that had the corsage.

"You excited to see Phoenix?" Snow winked.

"I guess you can say that." I muttered. I was more nervous if anything. "How about you? Excited to see Diamond?" I asked. He instantly froze and scratched the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" He said sheepishly.

"I see the looks you give her. I also happened to noticed that there were more photos of Diamond than anybody else. I wonder how she would react if I told her about your scr-UGH" I was punched in the gut.

"Tell her and I end you." Snow said.

"I won't say anything." I groaned.

"Good." He said nodding his head.

We arrived at my dorm and I sharply inhaled and knocked the door. I didn't know what to expect, but I was really hoping that it was great.

"It's 6 o'clock. Can I come back now?" I called through the door.

"Yeah sure, get in here." I heard Robyn say.

I grabbed the doorknob tightly and opened the door. Inside my dorm were 4 gorgeously stunning girls that had very distinctive and different looks. But one person was missing from the bunch.

"You guys look amazing. Where's Phoenix?" I asked.

"I'm right here." She said walking out of the bathroom in a gorgeous burgundy dress. She easily stood out from the other girls. Even though they all had their own beautifully unique dresses (well everyone except for Robyn who was wearing a...suit?), Phoenix looked as if the dress was tailored just for her. As if some world renowned designer was in Vale just for Phoenix. I was utterly speechless at her appearance. She was like a goddess of beauty, right before my very own eyes. The best part was that she was mine as I was hers for the night, but tonight I'd definitely ensure it'll be that way. I looked at the other girls as well, who despite still being beautiful in their dresses, were also astonished and stopped with whatever they had been doing.

"W-what? Is there something wrong?" She asked, with the slightest hint that she was blushing as everyone admired her.

"No, nothing's wrong. You just look ravishing." I said unable to look away from her, even if just for a moment. "Oh, and before I forget, I bought this for you." I pulled out the corsage from the bag and immediately her hands rose to cover her face. She gasped and hugged me.

"You didn't have to do that." She said.

"I wanted to though, and besides, it suits your dress." I replied.

She didn't say anything and I took her hand and gently wrapped the delicate corsage around her wrist. She stared at it with admiration and brought it close to her face so that she could look at it's beautiful details.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging me again. It took me a minute to see that literally the other 6 people were staring at us in awe and giving us suggestive eyebrow raises and smirks. I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks and slowly backed away from hug. She smiled up at me and I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, should we head out?" I suggested.

"Hell yeah, let's bounce." Snow said.

"I'm with you on that one." Robyn said, following him out the door. Everyone walked out of the dorms with their elegant outfits, but Phoenix and I were the last ones to leave.

"Shall we take our leave?" I asked my lovely date, offering her my arm to wrap around.

"Of course." She said, taking my arm tightly.

We followed the rest of our team and Team SHDW down the corridors and to where the dance would take place. Once we arrived at the venue, there were already people present and music was blasting from inside. When we walked inside, Yang Xiao Long greeted us and allowed us to walk through.

"Oh wow, Phoenix, you look absolutely stunning in that dress. If I don't turn heads tonight, you definitely will." Yang said looking Phoenix up and down.

"I highly doubt that." She said, squeezing my arm tightly and covering her face with one hand.

"Trust me you will. Now go out there and have a good time." She winked at us.

We walked to the dance floor and I everyone was sitting at a table chatting. I pulled out a chair for Phoenix and we listened in on their conversation.

"Hey, Phoenix, I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that spectacular dress? And what's it made out of, it looks so comfortable." Diamond asked Phoenix.

"I got it in a small shop on the shady side of town. I don't remember what the store was called at the moment, but I can find the reciept and tell you later if you want. And yes, it is quite comfortable because it's made out of a jersey material and satin."

"Oh, that explains it then. My dress has faux diamonds, crystals, sequins and a silk train. I got it back when we visited Atlas. I've never worn it until now." Diamond said.

"It still looks really nice though. Dresses were never my thing so I just got a standard suit at the first shop I stumbled across when I got here." Robyn said leaning back on her chair and taking a sip of punch from her cup. "What about you Sapph? Where'd you get your dress?"

"I had it custom made by a designer here in Vale. It's made of sequins and has smooth velvet panels." Sapphire said haughtily to one up her sister and it was clear to everyone that they would act like this for the rest of the night. Haze rolled her eyes at the immature twin rivalry and didn't even bother to describe her gradient ombre gray dress with dark grey stockings underneath.

The conversation was led to talking about how the dance was a little bit slow for our liking. There was more socializing than dancing, so Phoenix and I kind of sat awkwardly amongst our friends. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face Phoenix.

"Hey…" She said.

"What's up?" I asked her. She seemed kind of bored.

"You want to dance?" She asked.

"Of course I would." I said offering my hand to her. She smiled and took it.

"Hey guys, we're gonna dance, so if you want to do the purpose of this event, then go ahead." I said to our group.

"Nah. I'm too comfortable to leave." Snow said.

"That actually sounds like fun." Diamond said.

"On second thought, dancing sounds fun." Snow said standing up and offering his hand to Diamond. I smirked and led Phoenix out to the corner of the dance space.

"What's up with Snow?" She asked, putting her arms around my neck.

"Let's just say that he's infatuated with a certain gem." I said putting my hands on her hips as a slow song played. We swayed in time with the music and I had to say, this was probably one of the more enjoyable moments in my life. I had the girl of my dreams in my arms and her head was in the crook of my neck. I could smell her sweet perfume and I felt her warm body up against me.

"This is nice." I heard her whisper.

"This is...hey Phoenix?" I said backing up slightly. Now was as good a time as any to ask her to be mine. The song was slow and we were alone pretty much in the corner of the room.

"Yes Jet?" She asked.

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you. For a long time, I have never felt complete. I always felt like there was a huge piece of me missing when my brother Mars passed away. I was in darkness and I never thought that I would be the same again...but then I met you. You brought light back into my dark life and fixed everything that was broken. You helped me when I was down without realizing it and you've always helped without a second thought. You're such a huge part of my life, I guess what I'm asking is…" I slowed and took a deep breath as Phoenix stared into my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a slight red blush adorning her cheeks and the shade matched her corsage. She blinked back tears and nodded. She hugged me tightly and choked out an excited "Yes."

I sighed in relief and hugged Phoenix back. I was finally complete and I knew that my missing puzzle piece was here to stay and be mine forever.

"Thank you Phoenix. Thank you for everything." I whispered in her ear.

"There's no need." She said in the same soft tone. She glanced up at me shyly and I smiled at her. Our faces were so close and I had the sudden need to want to close the gap between us. I lifted my hand to her chin and rose her head up to meet mine. I closed the gap between our lips and I felt sparks fly. Her hands reached around my neck and my hands slid around her back. Her lips were soft and she kissed me back in the most delicate way possible.

As our kiss came to an end, I saw that Sapphire and Robyn had been watching us. They didn't seem shocked at all, and Robyn was practically jumping out of her seat from excitement, whereas Sapphire gave me a thumbs up. Closeby was Wolfe and Haze talking rather calmly. Those two are rather quiet, and only usually speak with each other, than Diamond or Snow. I can at least understand not wanting to talk to Snow, but I wonder why they stray from Diamond. I mean she is the identical twin sister of Sapphire. They should be practically the same. I really don't know Diamond all that well actually. I'll ask Sapphire more on her sister at a later time. For now, I've got Phoenix to focus on.

We danced for a while longer until the song came to an end, and we decided to walk away from the dance floor. We walked to the second floor and were headed out to the balcony, as Jaune walked out. He walked past us without glancing at us. He looks like he's got something to do, as we did see that Pyrrha was alone. Phoenix noticed me looking at Jaune.

"You know. Jaune and Pyrrha. They're definitely meant for each other." Phoenix said as she locked her fingers with mine. "Just like us in a way."

"Like us? Wanna elaborate?" I asked as we made it out on the balcony, while I leaned on the edge.

"Well, for one the male is the team leader, yet the female is the stronger one." Phoenix said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, and Pyrrha and I both have our own problems to deal with, which just so happens to be in our own teams." I said with a smirk on my face. Phoenix didn't take it as a joke though. She was worried. I can't blame her though.

"Jet." She began, placing a hand over my own, to comfort me from the start of what will be an emotional wreck for me. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked down at the floor.

"I know where this is going. I'll tell you. Though we'd have to do this elsewhere."

"Let's go to the cliff side I showed you. We'll be fine there." She said as she took my hand and began to lead us. I freed myself from her hand and stood there wanting to remain here for a little while longer.

"We should at least enjoy the dance a bit more before we leave. We won't have this opportunity until next year." I said to her as I offered her my arm once again. Though she was rather hesitant at first, she eventually agreed by wrapping her arm around my own. She wrapped herself around my arm and we returned back inside the building. As we walked in the room seemed to be booming with the sound of laughter from below. We walked over to the railing close to Ruby and Yang to see what was going on. At first we were confused as to what everyone was laughing at. Then it was clear what was going on exactly. Jaune had returned, in a different attire than earlier. Let's just say he'll be turning heads, the way he's dressed and all. Preferably turning Pyrrha's head, because she deserves someone in her life. Even if it is someone as unexpected as Jaune.

"What is he doing?" Phoenix asked.

"Well it appears that he's getting the attention of everyone in the school and more specifically: Pyrrha." I responded. We watched them from the balcony and a rather nice song came onto through the speakers.

 _Baby, it's time to make up your mind_

 _I think that tonight is when our stars align_

As I continued to watch Jaune and Pyrrha, the rest of Team JNPR joined them and the began to dance when the chorus began.

 _But Baby, it's time to make up your mind_

 _I think that tonight is when our stars align_

 _Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind_

 _Take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine_

I did have to admit Jaune was a pretty good dancer with the way he was dancing with Pyrrha and how he and his team had some pretty cool cohesive dance moves. Man, I really do wish that I was able to have some decent dancing skills. When the song ended, Phoenix and I clapped at their performance and I looked at her.

"Are you ready to head out?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Shall we?" I said offering my arm to her.

She sighed and took my arm. We walked out of the building and walked in the rather dark and soothing night in search of the clearing that Phoenix showed us not too long ago. It seemed crazy to think that this was now "our" spot. I dreaded the moment we arrived, but I was absolutely dreading what I would have tell her.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning. Before we came to Beacon, is when this all started. I've mentioned my brother Mars from time to time. He was everything to me, my reason to be a Huntsman, the reason to protect those all around me. And the reason I'm even alive." I began, managing to keep my tears at bay for now.

"You see… Shit. Well, he was there for me is what I'm trying to say. More than my parents ever were. Once he had become a Huntsman, he left to aid Atlas and Ironwood. He contacted us whenever he got the chance. Then, he just never contacted. At first we just thought that he was just away longer than expected. We thought that for the next few days. Soon, weeks passed, and we still received nothing. We worried that nothing was happening. Eventually, a few months passed, and we finally got news." A few tears had already escaped my eyes without me even noticing. Phoenix noticed for sure as she drew nearer to me. Almost hugging me, making me feel warm all over, at least for a bit.

"When we finally got news, we were anxious to see what was going on. We were told that Mars died protecting Atlas from a possible Grimm invasion. That he was a hero to all of them. A martyr for many aspiring Huntsman and huntresses. My parents were devastated and broke down. They still haven't fully recovered. Though in their devastation they just forgot about me. As if I never existed. I was alone, and for the most part had to figure things out on my own. For days, I went hungry, or had little sleep because of them. They didn't seem to care how their actions affected me. No, they just stayed in their own world. Day after day, I came home to practically dead parents. I loathed coming home, as there was nothing for me there. Though deep down, I knew, that there had to be something else behind the death of Mars. I wanted to find the truth, but where would I even start? I gave up before I even started, and fell into depression. I've been so afflicted that, I've had suicidal thoughts since he died. I wanted to kill myself. To be with Mars. I began to cut myself on my arms. I was desperate to be reunited with him. I would've killed myself too. Sometimes I still do, but there was only one thing that kept me alive. At first I simply believed it to be the fear of death, but I've come to realize that's not even close. The reason I'm even here, telling this to you, is actually a lot simpler than I thought." I wiped the tears from my face and held onto Phoenix as tightly as I possibly could.

"Mars is no longer my reason. I've found a new reason. You're the reason Phoenix." I said with a smile, as I stared right at her face, inspecting the way she looked back at me. The way her lips hungered for my own as she bit her lips in the most delicate manner as possible. She was mixed with emotions as well. She wanted to show compassion, wanted to show her affection, and wanted to protect me from whatever I'd have to endure. I looked away from her, and saw the lights of Vale glow brightly, over the horizon. The view was just amazing, and it just gave me that extra push to feel the tears running down my face. Phoenix, who was quietly sobbing, stood up and gave me her hand. I looked at her confused, and probably looked like a complete mess to her, but I took her hand. We both walked near the edge, to get a much better view of Vale.

"I've noticed how you look up to me. How, you practically idolize me in a way. I just couldn't bring myself to cause you to suffer. I'd know even though I'd be with Mars, I just wouldn't bear the sight of seeing you in such a pain. I just couldn't bring myself to do anymore harm to myself. I wanted to tell you how I felt, and what I was going through, but I've never been able to even think beyond Mars. Though now that you're by my side, you've given me more than I ever could've wanted." I was crying more, practically bawling, and I was barely understood by Phoenix, as I took in heavy breaths in between my words. Phoenix walked behind me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, and her hands were warming up my chest. She squeezed as tightly as she could.

"J-just… prom...ise... Tha-tha- that y-you won't leave me. Please. Please. I-I'm nothing without you." I begged her, barely above a whisper.

"Just let it out Jet. It'll be ok. Let it all out." Phoenix said with soothing words right in my ear, that almost sounded angelic to me. She began to gently stroke my hair, as she placed her head on my shoulder. Her warm breath was all over my neck, and partly on my face. Tears formed around my chin and my cheeks, and began to fall off of my face.

"Don't leave me. You're all I have left. I'm afraid of being alone." I choked out, and Phoenix turned my body to face her.

I felt her lips press against mine and I melted into the kiss. All of my anxiety, all of the overwhelming emotions, everything bad or horrible that had happened into my life suddenly vanished. All of the pain and suffering vanished and all I was in pure bliss. I kissed her back and I all of this hurt...was just gone.

"I'll never leave you Jet." She whispered after she pulled away from me. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her as well, but I probably would've crushed her if I wasn't being careful with how tight I was hugging her.

"T-Thank you...thank you so much. For everything." I muttered into her shoulder.

"It's no problem Jet. If you ever need me, I'll always be there. Now, don't you think that we should return to the dance?" She said sweetly.

"Yes. We should get going." I said, wiping the tear stains from my cheeks.

 ***I apologize for not posting much. It has been more than a month before you guys have even seen anything. It's just been a rather stressful time since then, but the school year is coming to a close, which means that more will come. Thank you all for understanding, and I hope you enjoy this series.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She took my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked down at her and she smiled sweetly at me. I smiled in response, glad that I was able to find my cure to the pain that I've felt for so long. She led us down to the venue where the dance was being held and people were getting back in the swing of things. Everyone was buzzing and dancing and Phoenix and I were swept into our crowd of friends.

"Congrats on your getting together with Phoenix. I knew you had it in you." Snow said winking at me. I merely gave a slight awkward chuckle and thanked him. The girls were going crazy over our first kiss earlier and I knew at this point that I wouldn't have Phoenix for at least another 15 minutes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Wolfe behind me.

"Congratulations. You two were destined to be with each other. Good luck in your relationship." He said in a deadpanned tone. I also thanked him and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

"So...did you pop the cherry?" Snow asked suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows. My eyes widened at his bluntness and I shoved him lightly in the arm.

"Of course not!" I said defensively.

"You sure about that? You both were gone for a while." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm absolutely positive." I said giving him a glance of annoyance.

"If you say so..." He smirked. "I think a certain redhead wishes to speak with you."

I turned around and Phoenix was walking up to me. I'm just hoping that she didn't hear a single word escape from Snow's unfiltered mouth.

"Hey…" She said.

"Hey." I responded.

"So the girls want to dance and were wondering if you guys would ever join them." Phoenix said. All three of us simultaneously shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"If I were you guys, I'd make a decision really quickly because a certain pair of gems want to show off their dance skills and are in need of a partner." Phoenix said.

"Well men, It's time that I take my leave." Snow said adjusting his waistcoat. "I shall be off. A rare stone is in need of being discovered and polished." He said winking at me.

"Jet...I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Sapphire specifically requested that you be her dance partner for this twin showdown." Phoenix said.

"How could this happen to me? You know I'm not a huge fan of dancing." I said.

"But you're really good at it. What do you possibly have to worry about?" Phoenix said.

"I never said I thought I was bad at it. I'm just not very comfortable with dancing around people I don't know and I know that Sapphire is more of a fan of hip hop and those types of dance styles I'm not particularly fond of." I responded.

"Fine. If you do it, I have a surprise for you. But you won't know what it is unless you dance with Sapphire _AND_ win." Phoenix said nudging me slightly. Now this is interesting. I wonder what she has in store for me...

"Fine, I'll do it." I said. "It's not like I have much of a choice now huh?"

"Thank you. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." She said sweetly.

I walked over to Sapphire and tapped her shoulder. She turned around from talking to Robyn, who was currently giving Sapph a pep talk, and smiled brightly.

"So did you agree?" She asked eagerly.

"I guess. It's not like I have much of a choice." I said. I swear though, I could've sworn that I saw Robyn give my a quick glare of jealously. But maybe it was just in my mind.

"Alright, so we requested our song and hopefully you can just go with it." She said as the dance floor cleared up to make a circle. I started to feel slightly anxious at the thought of having so many people watch me, but I mostly wanted to get over this if anything.

"You ready to get wrecked?" Snow called from across the space.

"Not unless I roast you first." I said smugly. He looked so offended. God, teasing Snow was the best and the easiest thing in the world.

"ALRIGHT! Who's ready for the DANCE BATTLE?!" Yang shouted through the microphone. People cheered in excitement and I gulped in nervousness. "In this heated battle between twins and their dance partners, there will be TWO rounds where each team will dance to two songs. In this side, we have SAPPHIRE STONE AND JET SCHWARZ! And on this side we have DIAMOND STONE AND SNOW KALT! FIRST TEAM TO BATTLE IS DIAMOND'S. NOW, LET'S GET READY TO BATTLE IN...3!"

"Hope you're ready to get shamed!" Sapphire shouted at Diamond.

"2!"

"Not unless you do first!" Diamond retorted.

"1! BEGIN!" Yang shouted and the song instantly began.

"Well shit." I muttered. The song was "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake and while Diamond and Snow may be more in touch and open with their sexuality, I was not about to body roll and sway my hips in front of a large crowd. Diamond and Snow were dancing quite provocatively and if this weren't a school dance, I most certainly would've thought that this was an introduction to a porno. Seriously, the way they were dancing would've convinced anyone of such. They were grinding on each other and occasionally added in several flips and slides. Sapphire was obviously in shock seeing her _identical_ twin all over her teammate. They stopped and Snow taunted us.

"Top that guys!" He said.

 _I'm bringing sexy back_

Sapphire and I started to dance in the style of hip hop and unlike the slutatious pair before us. I tried my best to ignore everyone watching and dance like if I were alone in my room. Sapph and I were in perfect sync as we hit our moves on time and at one point when I body rolled, the crowd began to cheer.

 _Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

Snow and Diamond were in shock that we could actually dance and not look like we were porn stars. As we approached the end of the song, our moves were more tricks than anything and we got more cheers from the crowd.

 _Get your sexy on_

I struck my ending pose by running a hand through my perfectly styled hair and smirked at the dynamic duo in front of us. Everyone in the crowd was cheering but one person's voice was clear to me despite the large crowd of people. Sure enough, across the crowd was Phoenix who was cheering me on. I smiled at her as Yang got in the middle of the circle.

"Well that was quite impressive. Both duos put on amazing performances, but in the end the winners of the first round are...JET AND SAPPHIRE!" She announced. Phoenix cheered even louder than before and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, now that we've entered Round 2, Any of the teams can choose to switch a member if they desire. But heed my warning: This new person better kick ass." Yang said.

"Should we switch?" I asked Sapphire. I honestly just wanted to get out of the situation and go to the punch bowl that harbored the socially awkward.

"Yeah...and I know exactly who to switch with...YANG! We decided to switch partners." Sapphire said.

"Who's replacing who?" Yang responded.

"BLUE! Get over here!" Sapphire called Robyn over.

"Yeah what's up?" Robyn said after rushing to Sapphire's side.

"You're going to be replacing Jet for the 2nd round." She smirked.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I need to win this…" She said menacingly.

"Alright, so...ROBYN BLUE WILL BE REPLACING JET SCHWARZ IN THE SECOND ROUND!" Yang announced. "DOES THE OPPOSING TEAM WISH TO SWITCH?!"

Snow and Diamond shook their heads and crossed their arms, waiting for the match to begin.

"Break a leg Rob." I said patting her shoulder padded suit. She nodded and faced her opponents with determination in her eyes.

"NOW, THE SECOND ROUND WILL BEGIN IN 3...2...1!" Yang announced.

The song began and I was overwhelmed with the song choice. Thankfully I switched out on this round. If "Sexyback" took away my dignity, then this would take away my self worth. It was "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent. Out of all of the songs in the world, out of every song she listens to each day, Sapphire had to choose "Candy Shop"?! I watched anxiously to see what Robyn and Sapphire would do. It surprised me when I saw a smirk on Robyn's face.

 _I'll take you to the candy shop_

 _I'll let you lick the lollipop_

 _Go ahead, girl, don't you stop_

 _Keep goin' 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

Robyn basically began a strip tease by suggestively pulling apart each button on her suit and ripping the jacket off as if it were useless. Sapphire joined in by swaying and moving her hips and body. I never thought that those two had an entire routine already planned out to THIS song of all things. I guess I never really knew that much about my roommates music preferences. Needless to say, their "show" put a lot of people to shock and brought in a lot of whistling and cheers from people in the crowd. When it was Snow and Diamond's turn, they were less impressive as Robyn and Sapphire and you could tell that the crowd was losing interest in their battle. When the song ended, Yang returned to the center of the circle to announce the winner.

"I think it goes without saying that the winners are...SAPPHIRE AND ROBYN!" She said cheerfully.

Sapphire squealed in excitement and hugged Robyn. Robyn blushed madly in response but was smiling as she hugged back. So Robyn likes Sapphire huh? I think now I understand why she was always less violent with her whenever she woke her up. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Phoenix smiling at me. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I felt a slight blush rise on my cheeks and scratched the back of my neck.

"Congratulations Jet, you won." She said.

"Thanks heh heh." I said chuckling nervously.

"Attention everyone! The last song is about to play, so thank you everyone for coming out and spending your Sunday with us! Remember that we have our missions tomorrow, so get some rest! Thank you once again!" Weiss said on the microphone.

A slow song came on and all the couples went to the dance floor. Phoenix looked right at me in anticipation. Though I was tired at the time, from dancing with Sapphire, I just sat at a nearby table with Phoenix. She didn't mind, and really just wanted to be near me.

"So exactly what was this "surprise" you mentioned earlier?" I asked Phoenix wondering what she had planned for me.

"I figured it'd be a waste to have too many good things happen altogether, so I decided that your surprise will occur at a later time." She said smiling. Looks like she's the one who's teasing me.

"And why is that? It must've been something unimportant to be pushed back right?" I asked her knowing that I might get more out of her this way, than by waiting for the actual day to come.

"I can't reveal too much to you about the surprise, but I will say this. It's something I'd rather be doing right now." She said, slightly biting her lips, as she looked at me. I think I've got an idea of what she means, but I've got no means of understanding at the moment. Maybe I should play it off that I know what she's trying to tell me.

"Then let's do it." I said hoping to catch her off guard, to reveal the surprise. I'm not too fond of surprises myself, so I want to figure out what she's trying to get me to do.

"W-what?" She said, taken by surprise by what I said.

"You heard me. If you want to do this, then let's do it." I said attempting to tease the answer right out of her.

"I-I uh, well.. it's just that..." She said, moving in her seat rather uncomfortably, and was blushing crazily.

"Hey guys!" Robyn said interrupting us before Phoenix had a chance to even say anything. "Let's go back to the dorm cause the dance is over. Plus I need to be able to wake up for our mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. We need to wake you up earlier for these kinds of things." I said running a hand through my hair again. I stood up and helped Phoenix onto her feet. Our team walked out after thanking Yang and Weiss for organizing the event and everyone took turns taking showers and getting ready for bed.

Robyn plopped on her bed and fell asleep instantaneously and Sapphire wished us good night before she too fell asleep. Phoenix was about to get into bed before I stopped her.

"Phoenix?" I called out quietly, not wanting to wake up our teammates.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Can...can you sleep with me?" I asked.

"W-what?" She said blushing madly.

"Not in that way. I meant sleep in my bed...lately, I've been able to get a better night's rest whenever you're next to me and in my arms. So please Phoenix? Can you sleep with me?" I said slightly begging her.

"Of course I will Jet." She said sauntering towards my side.

She slid into the bed and I pulled the covers over us. Her arms snaked their way around my back and I wrapped my arms around her as well. I looked down at her and noticed that she wasn't looking at my face, but at my arms. She brought a hand from my back and took my hand in hers. I wasn't wearing my gloves or gauntlets, so my cuts and scars were exposed. She ran a hand along each of the scars that wrapped around my forearm. Some were shallow cuts that were almost healed, others were deep cuts that would definitely leave scars that would stay on my skin forever as a reminder of what I promised I would never do again. Tears formed in her eyes, risking to fall down her cheeks. She brought my forearm to her lips and kissed my scars.

"Please Jet. Don't do this again." She begged me quietly.

"As long as I have you by my side. I'll make sure that this never happens again." I said bringing my lips to hers and kissing her. She kissed back softly and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Jet."

"I love you too Phoenix. Let's go to sleep." I said.

"Ok. Goodnight." She whispered, closing her eyes.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up feeling peaceful and relaxed. Thankfully I had gotten enough sleep after following yesterday's events: I took the girl of my dreams to the school dance, asked her to be my girlfriend, she accepted, I told her the darkest truth about myself, she stood by my side and promised never to leave, dance battled with a pair of power-hungry twins, had my crossdressing teammate take my place and fell asleep with my girlfriend in my arms. Who knew that so many things could happen in one day? But now, it was the start of a new day and a new mission to complete.

I sat up in my bed and Phoenix wasn't at my side. I felt my heart sink and looked around the room to see Sapphire and Robyn still asleep, but where was my beautiful redhead girlfriend? I heard the bathroom door open and saw her come out changed in her battle armor.

"Good morning Jet." She said quietly, as to not disturb the others.

"U-Um morning Phoenix." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"I woke up a little earlier so I can get changed into all of this." She said referring to her armor. I nodded and got out of bed.

"Well, I suppose that I should get changed as well." I said.

She nodded and I walked into the bathroom and went through my daily routine. Once I put on my gauntlets, I walked outside of the bathroom to see Sapphire waiting with her stuff to change into.

"Mor-" I started.

"I'm not waking her up this time." She interrupted and walked into the bathroom.

"Okaaay then…" I trailed off. "Well Phoenix, it appears that I've been assigned a pre-mission for our actual one."

She chuckled and gestured toward Robyn. I grabbed a pillow and held it up in front of me as defense as stood a good distance away from her.

"Robyn!" I called. "Your show just got cancelled!"

She shot up and reached out towards me but I threw the pillow I had in my hands at her. She caught it and clutched onto it tightly before throwing it back in my face hard and causing me to run into Phoenix.

"So much for using that pillow for defense." I muttered in pain.

Robyn stomped towards me and lifted me up with one hand. I tried to resist her iron grip and I looked at Phoenix in desperation, but she looked too stunned and terrified that a 5'3 girl knocked down two beasts nearly twice her height in one throw.

"Another word about my show, and I will personally see that you meet your premature end." She said groggily, as though she were still asleep.

"Yes ma'am." I said shakily.

"Good." She said dropping me on the floor and walking to her drawer to get her clothes to change into.

Phoenix helped me up and I gulped in fear as Robyn walked past us and headed towards the bathroom Sapphire was walking out of. Sapphire looked confused to say the least, but got the picture as Robyn walked towards her.

"Morning Robyn." She said sweetly. Robyn perked up and spared Sapph a smile and greeted her as well.

"I swear, I did not expect that." I whispered to Phoenix.

"I'm pretty sure nobody did." She whispered in response and meanwhile Sapphire looked oblivious and unknowing about the raging crush the 5'3 beast had on her.

Once Robyn was ready, we all walked to the dining hall where everyone was buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the missions that would be assigned to their team. I walked to the counter and got my usual food: bacon, eggs, toast, bacon, a side of hash browns, bacon, pancakes and of course, no breakfast would be complete without bacon. We sat next to Team SHDW whose slutacious pair was glaring down their opponents from the night prior. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Snow anyway.

"Don't be so cold, Snow." I said jokingly and he shoved my shoulder.

"Whatever man." Snow said trying to get away with the fact he lost horribly last night.

"What? You froze up on the dance floor huh?" I continued with my onslaught of puns.

"Seriously man, that's getting annoying." Snow said attempting to enjoy his meal.

"Alright alright. But seriously you need to cool down a bit." I said trying my best not to give it away that it was completely intentional. Nobody really spoke afterwards, as we were all anxious for our first mission, which is a big step in becoming Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheatre"

After finishing my meal, I bused my tray and walked with my team as well as Team SHDW to the amphitheatre. When we walked in, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin were at the stage and waiting patiently as the hoard of first years flooded through the doors. I turned around to see how many more students were left and I noticed Team RWBY walk in, but that wasn't the strange part, what was strange to me was seeing Ruby walk in with a rather large backpack. I've never seen her, or anyone on her team, bring one into battle.

"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Professor Goodwitch said.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale: The four kingdoms of Revenant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who freighted with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and all forms of self expression, and as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opossed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come and it is a trend that is continued to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond can not last without effort, which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first years students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week, but no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training and remember to do your very best."

Everyone began to clap and I do have to say, his words were quite touching. I just hope that everything goes well during our mission, for not only us, but everyone as well. We walked up to the screen where we would decide what we would be doing over the course of this week. As we scanned through the missions available, we found this search and destroy mission in the Emerald Forest and the job was basically to keep the Grimm in check.

"Alright team, so how about this one?" Robyn asked.

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Me neither." Phoenix said.

"Same." Sapphire responded.

"This one it is then." I said typing in our team name. A notification said to meet the Huntress we would be shadowing in the courtyard. It also said that her name is Amethyst.

"Ok let's go out and search for 'Amethyst' at the courtyard then." Phoenix said.

We walked out of the amphitheatre and watched all of the first years going off and chattering excitedly about the missions they signed up for and whatnot. As we approached the courtyard and I saw a tall girl standing in the center of the area and appeared to be waiting for someone. She had short and wavy lavender hair and was wearing a dark grey and black outfit consisting of a sleeveless waistcoat, a undershirt, knee-high boots, wrist guards, thigh guards and sheer leggings. She also had protective armor around her waist and thighs. Once she looked up, I saw a slight flash of surprise across her pale face but it was gone just as quick as it appeared.

"Are you Amethyst?" I asked, once we were within hearing range.

"Yes, and I would conclude that all of you are Team JSPR?" She said in a sweet and slightly concerned voice, it almost struck me as motherly.

"Yeah, I'm Jet Schwarz, the leader of Team JSPR, this is Phoenix Right, Sapphire Stone and Robyn Blue." I said gesturing to each individual as I stated their names.

"Nice to meet you. As you know, I'm Amethyst and you'll be shadowing me for what should be a rather easy mission. Not entirely easy, but more manageable if anything. So as a basic rundown, you'll meet me here tomorrow at noon to take off towards Emerald Forest. It'll be a 3 day mission so all you'll really need are you weapons, sleeping bags, food and really all of the essentials. Make sure not to overpack, otherwise it could hinder our effectiveness throughout the mission. If you have any questions, please let me know." She said.

We looked at each other and shook our heads. While my Team had nothing else to say, I looked back at Amethyst, who happened to have a scar running across her nose and cheeks. She looked back at me and I looked away so she wouldn't get the wrong idea about me staring at her scar.

"Well then, if that's it, I'll give you my scroll number so you can call me if you have any complications or last minute questions. I'll see you here tomorrow at noon then. Goodbye everyone." She said waving and walking away. On the note, we began to make our way to our dorm and I noticed Team RWBY boarding a ship and Team JSPR, Sun and Neptune waving them off.

"Well she was nice." Sapphire said.

"And pretty...cool. Pretty cool." Robyn said.

'Nice save Rob, nice save.' I thought.

"Well, let's just hope that this mission runs smoothly the whole 3 days." Phoenix said.

"That's all we can hope for at this point. Hopefully everything will be fine." I said as we walked into our dorm.

"I'm bored, what are we even going to do before our mission tomorrow?" Robyn asked laying on her bed.

"Well, it's not like there's much to do. We might as well pack for our trip." Sapphire said while rummaging through the closet in search of a backpack.

"Might as well." I said reaching for a drawstring bag underneath my bed.

The entire night consisted of us getting all of the materials we needed for tomorrow in order. Sapphire basically became the mom of the group and made sure we had enough of everything and even made us pack extra underwear. Although it was quite annoying, I thought that it was nice of Sapphire to go out of her way and double check our bags.

"Thanks mom." I said to her when she finished.

"No need to thank me Jet, I wanted to make sure that we were prepared for tomorrow. Also, please don't call me 'Mom'. I'm not old and I don't wish to have kids at this time." She said lightly punching my shoulder.

"You basically act like one. We have become your darling children." I said.

"Oh dear, if you guys were my children…" She said putting her face in her hands.

"I'm just kidding Sapph." I said laying down in my bed.

"I think you'll make a great mom Sapphire." Robyn said smiling at Sapph.

"Thanks Rob." She said smiling back.

"Well, I think that we've had enough talk about parenting and futures for one night. We should get to bed so we can have enough rest and energy." Phoenix said.

"Alright." I said.

We took turns changing into our pajamas in the bathroom. As usual, I was the last one and when I walked out of the bathroom, the room was dark except for the bright moonlight that shone through the windows. I could already hear Robyn snoring and Sapph's lighter breath, indicating that she was asleep. I walked towards my bed where Phoenix was waiting for me.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I asked her, as I slid into the empty spot next to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, facing me.

"We'll be fine as long as we watch out for each other." I whispered. She looked unsure and I looked down at her. I gave her a small peck on the lips and she smiled.

"Good night Jet." She said quietly.

"Good night Phoenix." I said holding her tightly as we both drifted into sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up and saw that Phoenix was still sleeping soundly. I pecked her forehead and walked to the bathroom to change into my clothes when suddenly I got a notification from Jaune. It was still dark outside so why would he want to message me right now? I opened the message and looked at the contents.

'We need to talk.' It said.

'Is it that important that you message me at 5:30 in the morning about it?' I typed and continued to get ready. Jaune responded a couple of minutes later.

'Yes, I just got a call from Ruby, but I didn't hear her speak. The message only lasted a few seconds and all I heard was static before the scroll was shut off. I don't know what to do, I think Team RWBY might be in trouble.'

I honestly didn't know what to do either. Maybe she might've accidentally called him, but that doesn't explain why she would call him at 5:30 in the morning or the static. Usually you can clearly hear voices or rustling if someone accidentally calls you.

'Try to get some rest for now. We can talk about this at breakfast 'cause I think something might be happening too.' I typed back.

'I'll see you then. Thanks Jet.' I sighed and Phoenix walked in.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"I think something might be." I responded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jaune just messaged me saying that he thinks something might be wrong with Team RWBY. He got a call from Ruby and he said that it lasted a couple of seconds and all he heard was static before it was cut off. It doesn't make sense to me. Why would she call at 5 in the morning if it wasn't for something? And even if it was accidental, that doesn't explain the static." I explained to her.

"I agree. Something might be happening, but what can we do? The ships don't take off at this hour and we have a mission we need to go to first." Phoenix said.

"Yeah. We'll talk about this and see where they want to go from here." I said.

"Ok, now if you'll please excuse me, I'd like to get ready and change." She said.

"Aw, I can't stay and watch?" I teased. She gave me a glare and slapped my arm before pushing me out the door. "I was kidding." I said through the door.

"Sure you were." She responded.

I sighed and turned around to see both Robyn and Sapphire still asleep. I decided to let them sleep a little longer, after all, we had a long day ahead of us. Eventually Phoenix walked outside in full armor and looked combat ready. I'm actually rather curious how she puts on all that armor herself. It'd be a sight to see, and something I'd want to see just for myself. As of now, there's not much for us to actually do. We've packed everything ahead of time. I'd like to go back to sleep, but now that I'm awake I really can't go back to sleep. I just laid on my bed while Phoenix sat closeby.

"Now to just wait. Any ideas to pass the time?" I asked Phoenix who was adjusting her armor here and there.

"Unless you're able to go back to sleep, I've got nothing." She replied.

"Seriously? That's all you can think of?" I said disappointed at our options.

"Well, talking is an alternative. If you're willing to do that for a few hours." She said.

"I wish I could sleep right now. All I can do is just lay here."

"Then I'll just lay with you instead, in the meantime." She said moving closer until she was at my side. She leaned on her side as she moved even closer to me. She was close enough that when she wanted to hold onto my arm, her breasts would be squeezing together on my arm. Though I haven't really stared at them before, now I have a clear view. They're much larger than I previously thought they were. The armor does well to conceal it at a certain distance. I hadn't even noticed that I was blushing the whole time that Phoenix was now teasing me. What a way to turn the tables on me. She's really enjoying herself, since she really doesn't mind, and just has a big smile.

"H-hey Jet?" Phoenix whispered into my ear, ever so angelic like.

"Yeah?" I said, turning my head to the right, to look at her better. As I did so, some of my hair fell across my left eye. Phoenix raised her hand to move away the hair. She did so, in the most gentle way possible, as she stroked my face after. Even in this darkness, I could easily see her lips. They practically radiated as they inched closer and closer to my own. Soon, her soft lips kissed my own. Though it just a slight peck, she still remained close. She remained close, as she wanted more, as did I. This time I closed the gap between our lips, and made sure our kiss lasted this time. With each passing second that our lips were pressed against one another's, we could feel that we were losing our breath from this. We took brief pauses to be able to catch our breath, only to return to embrace our lips further. The longer we did this, the more we wanted from each other. Our bodies felt so warm together like this, that I just didn't want it to ever end. I could feel that my chest felt like it was swelling and tightening. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn't pleasant either. It was more of a nervous feeling if anything. After a few more pauses a single strand of spit connected our lips. We were heavily breathing at this rate, and I could feel that not only my body, but hers as well, craved for more. Our bodies were practically burning, and we wanted to do something about it. Both of us felt it, that the kissing made us lust for each other on whole new levels. Had our teammates not been there, I'm sure we would've done something very lewd.

In fact, I think she can barely contain herself right about now. Of course neither can I, as I can feel that my member is longing for any kind of stimulation. I feel as though, if we continue we might just go crazy from passion. Soon we came to a stop, which kinda upset the both of us.

"Too bad they're here." I said looking at our sleeping teammates. "If they weren't here, I'm sure we would've done more."

"M-more? What else could we have done?" Phoenix asked, wondering where I was going with this.

"You know… We could've… Become one." I said blushing madly as I got those words out of my mouth. We stared at each other, and didn't say anything for a while. She was blushing as madly as I was but didn't seem opposed to the idea.

"I- I'd like that." She whispered so quietly that it was I was barely able to hear her despite being so close to her.

"Maybe one day, but not this day." I said brushing some of her red hair behind her ear. "But when it does come, I'll look forward to it."

"M-me too." She stuttered quietly.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it in a reassuring gesture. I pecked her lips and though it was a short kiss, I could feel her smile against my lips.

"We should wake them up soon. It's almost 8 o'clock." Phoenix said after looking at the clock in front of my, well technically "our", bed.

"We should at least wake Sapphire first and Robyn after so Sapph can deal with her." I said.

"Alright. I'll go wake her up." Phoenix said starting to get out of our bed.

"Wait." I said clutching onto her arm.

"What is it?" She asked. I kissed her once more and it seemed to surprise her since her eyes widened.

"I love you." I said smiling. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I know." She smirked, as she walked over to Sapphire and gave her body a few pushes and she woke up.

"Huh?" Sapphire muttered groggily.

"Wake up Sapph, we got a mission to get to. But first, we need breakfast." I said.

"Alright." She said rubbing her eyes. "I'll wake up Robyn and we'll head down once she's ready."

She got her fighting attire together and walked into the bathroom to change. Phoenix sat on her own bed and I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door to talk to Sapph.

"Hey Sapph, Phoenix and I are gonna eat now. We'll see you there." I said to her.

"Sure. See you guys there." She replied as Phoenix was waiting for me at the door. As I was walking to Phoenix, I heard something in the ceiling. Knowing recent events, it's more than likely Snow, taking the advantage here. Of course moments after I had left with Phoenix, I did hear a crash in the bathroom, followed by the screams of Sapph. Looks like Snow fell right in, and was caught red handed. I wouldn't be surprised to see that Snow would be injured later on. That'd be quite a sight to see.

We continued as we made our way to the dining hall. Upon entering, I went straight for a tray and got the usual. Which consisted of many bacon strips along with whatever they had been serving. We saw that Team JNPR was there as well. Pyrrha waved at us, and we both walked over to their table to discuss recent events.

"Hello~" Pyrrha said as she usually does, with her lovely voice. I swear, she could be a great singer with that kind of voice.

"Morning JNPR. So, should we get straight to discussing what might be going on?" I said straight away, as I sat down. Phoenix doesn't know much of the situation, like the rest of us, but so long as she just listens in, she'll figure out what's going on.

"I guess we should huh?" Jaune said.

"So we already know that Ruby tried calling you and then pure static. Anything we can come up from that?" I began.

"They might've been just out of reach of the CCT, and lost signal." Ren said suggesting something simple.

"That might've been a factor to the situation, but not the reason as to why she'd want to call at such a time." I continued.

"Perhaps they must be in danger, and may have wanted to request for our assistance." Pyrrha suggested.

"In danger of what exactly? Professor Oobleck went with them. A Huntsman or Huntress always goes with them. If Ruby called right out of the blue, then they must be in a dire situation. I don't think they're in trouble with the Grimm there." I said. I could see the expressions on everyone change quickly, as they all finally got serious, even Nora. To some extent that is.

"Then what could cause Ruby to ask for aid?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's something we're trying to think about. Do you guys think their mission has something to do with something much bigger than we thought?" I asked.

"It's just their first mission. I'm sure they've got it under control. I mean their fighting style is awesome!" Nora said contributing to some extent.

"That's the problem. They were given a mission far out from Beacon. They shouldn't have even been allowed to in the first place. It wasn't meant for first year students. I saw Ozpin talk directly to them when they chose a mission." I said.

"So then…" Jaune started.

"Something big may happen, and by the sound of things, it may be sooner than we can anticipate for." Ren said.

"This has to be the worst timing for something big to occur. Our mission begins in a few hours from now. What are we gonna do then?" Phoenix asked after getting a better grasp of the situation.

"Sadly, I believe we need to worry about our own missions in the meantime. We leave soon as well. Around eleven is when we're going to leave." Pyrrha said.

"It's currently 9:47, we should finish up here. Good luck you guys." I said to them as they left the dining hall. Phoenix went on her scroll to inform Sapph of the current situation concerning Ruby. It was a lengthy message she sent, but gave all the info and possible theories we came up with right now. Eventually she'll wake Robyn up, and tell her the same information. Hopefully she actually pays attention. Though since it's Sapph talking to her, I doubt she'd ignore her. It's becoming more and more clear to me, that Robyn's got a thing for Sapph. Though I wonder if she'll feel the same at all. Only time will tell of their destinies, whether they shall remain together, or not. I'm sure that whatever goes on, they'll be just fine.

As we walked outside of the dining hall, I felt Phoenix's hand slip into mine. I felt a smile creep onto my lips and something told me that she had a similar reaction as well. I gently squeezed her hand and she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for what today's mission entails?" She asked me.

"I'm ready for anything as long as I have you by my side." I said.

"Ironically, we aren't partners to begin with. If I recall correctly, you're Sapphire's partner." She said.

"Although we might not be partners for school purposes, we'll be partners for other purposes." I said to her with a wink. She was blushing slightly, while also smiling. She held me tighter and rubbed her face against my own. I enjoy the warm feeling that Phoenix gives me every time she's this close to me. I feel like one of the luckiest guys alive, to be loved so much just by only one person. At times I feel as though I don't deserve this, but deep down, it's something I've longed to have. Though I have been spending most of my time with Phoenix, I have been neglecting my other teammates. With this mission, I'm sure all of us will grow together.

As of now, despite walking with Phoenix, who is clinging onto me, I never really knew where we were headed, so I decided to take us back to our dorm and just wait. When we got to the door I could hear Sapphire and Robyn talking inside.

"Sapph, I need to talk to you...about the other day." I heard Robyn say.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sapphire responded.

I immediately looked at Phoenix who looked just as confused as I did. We kneeled against the door and pressed our ears against it.

"Well...I think you might need to sit down for this, well I need to tell you something. Sapph, you've been my best friend for a while now and I feel like I can trust you with anything. This is really hard for me to say and I really wanted to tell the rest of the team when they were here, but I wanted to tell you first."

"You know you can tell me anything Rob. What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"I'm...I'm a lesbian." I heard her choke out.

I looked at Phoenix and she looked shocked. We both knew despite her not telling us, but to hear her officially say it was shocking to say the least.

"Rob...It's okay to be who you are because I'll support you in any way I can and I know that Jet and Phoenix will support you as well. Nothing's changed, we just know another thing about you." I heard Sapphire say. She was right, we'll always be there for our teammates no matter what.

"But Sapphire, there's something else I want to tell you now that you know my secret…" Robyn said. She isn't going to confess now is she?

"What is it?" Sapphire said.

"I think I'm in love with you." Robyn whispered, but Phoenix and I were able to hear her from practically merging with the door. "Ever since I saw you, I felt my heart stop. You made me feel things that nobody's ever made me feel and if that's not enough for you I just want to let you know that you've changed me for the better. I used to be careless, but you made me take things seriously and with that I thank you with every fiber of my being. I love you Sapphire Stone. I really do."

"U-um. Well, thank you- um, this is very sudden, but I think I like you too." I heard her stutter.

Phoenix gasped quietly and raised her hands to cover her mouth. I froze and hoped that we didn't ruin a moment between the two of them. There was a long pause; I didn't hear footsteps approaching so I tightly clutched Phoenix into my chest.

"So...are we official?" Robyn asked shyly.

"I guess we are." Sapphire said just as quietly.

"Oh my gosh. This is happening!" Phoenix said in a hushed voice, trying to hide her excitement over the two of them.

"Shh. We'll get caught." I whispered.

"You guys can come in. I know you two are out there." Robyn said.

"Shit." I said.

We got up from the floor and walked into the dorm slowly. Phoenix clutched my hand tightly and we stared at Sapphire and Robyn, who were sitting next to each other.

"Hey…" I said closing the door behind us.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Robyn said, not cutting any bullshit.

"Yes." Phoenix said lowering her head.

"But Robyn, we just wanted to let you know two things: First, we'll always stand behind you no matter what. We're teammates for crying out loud, we'll always look out for you. And lastly, congrats on you you and Sapph, I knew you had it in you." I said giving her a thumbs up.

Her face flushed red and she scratched the back of her neck. Sapphire smiled and thanked me for Robyn, who was to embarrassed to say anything. I looked at the time and saw that it was 10:30.

"Wow, time sure did pass and both of you still need to eat." I said.

"We'll go down, get something to eat and come back. Make sure both of you guys are ready to leave once we come back!" Sapphire said pulling Robyn out of the door and running straight to the dining hall. As they ran out, I could see that they were both smiling brightly.

"Glad to see that turned out well. I'm proud of them." Phoenix said happily.

"So am I." I saw pulling Phoenix into my arms and hugging her tightly. "Who thought that one team could consist of couples?"

"I know, but at this rate either Team JNPR or Team SHDW are up next." Phoenix replied.

"How do you know?" I said.

"I mean you've seen Pyrrha and Jaune, there's no denying that there's something bound to happen. Don't even get me started on Nora and Ren. Then you have Snow and Diamond, but out of everyone, that will take the longest for something to happen. I'm not too sure about Haze and Wolfe, but they tend to stick together a lot. Who knows?" She said.

"I see your point." I said. "All of these couples are popping up out of nowhere, I swear."

"I know, but I think it's nice that they can find comfort in somebody and love them. Besides, a majority of them aren't even official. We just think they'll be." She said.

I didn't say anything, and just placed a kiss on her forehead. She rested her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me. I smiled softly and continued to hold her. Unfortunately it wouldn't last. Sirens from a distance blared and grew louder to the point where even the school's sirens began to blare as well.

"What's that?" Phoenix asked jumping to her feet and opening the curtains to the window. We looked out and saw smoke appearing in the distance. I then got a message from Jaune.

'We're heading out over there. I think that's where Team RWBY's mission was. Maybe this is why Ruby called me! You in to help out?' It said.

'Wait for us, we're coming with you.' I replied.

'We're leaving the docks in 5 minutes. Hurry.' It said.

"Well, it looks like we need to make a change in plans. Grab your weapon and get Sapphire and Robyn. We need to get over there." I said.

She nodded and we got our things and rushed toward the the dining hall. The door broke open as they came to us with their weapons in their hands.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked nervously.

"It appears that we need to change our mission. Let's go, JNPR's heading over to where the smoke is." I said as we ran to the docks. Jaune flagged us down and we boarded as Jaune told the pilot to take us into the city.

"Thanks for waiting." I said.

"Thanks for helping." Pyrrha said.

"What do you think it is?" Sapphire said looking out of the window.

"I don't know, but it can't be good with all of these alarms going off." Jaune said. He gasped as he looked out of the window as well.

"Shit." I muttered as I saw Grimm entering the city.

"Well, we figured out the problem. We need to stop them." Phoenix said.

"I see Team RWBY! Pilot we're getting off here!" Jaune said. "Let's go!" He said and everyone jumped off the ship, well everyone except Nora who rode Magnhild and slammed a King Taijitu on the head. We landed on the floor with little damage and I looked at Pyrrha who nodded that she was ok.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha shouted raising her sword.

She didn't need to tell me twice. I looked around to get an idea of what our situation is. The breach was somehow made by a train wreckage, letting the Grimm pour into the city. In front of it, there was a small park like area, where Team RWBY was fending off many enemies. I saw that there was a tree with a good vantage point.

"Robyn! Get on that tree, and snipe as many as you can, coming out of the breach!" I commanded her, while pointing at a nearby tree.

"Got it!" She said, preparing her rifle as she jumped into the tree.

"Sapph, I'm gonna need you to cover Robyn." I said.

"Ok." She said going after Robyn.

"Now the both of us, will defeat as many as we can that surround our allies. We'll try to get the heat focused on us instead of our friends." I said to Phoenix as she got her sword and shield combination ready.

"I'm anxious to get back into combat." She said, swinging her sword around playfully.

"As am I Phoenix. Let's go." I said loading my gauntlets with fire dust.

Phoenix went to aid Team RWBY as much as she could and I just went around gaining as many as I could to follow me. I managed to get at least two packs of Beowolves, and an Ursa. Phoenix was off in the distance fighting at least twice my numbers. She was great at getting people to notice her easily. Well, Grimm in this case. I allowed the Grimm to surround me entirely. The Ursa watched from behind the Beowolves, as they charged at me. I prepared myself from the oncoming battle, but as the Beowolves drew closer, they were getting shot down from afar. I turned around to see Team SHDW arriving on another ship, as Wolfe had been taking the enemies down. He managed to kill all the Beowolves, leaving me with only the Ursa. No matter, so long as it all works out I guess.

It walked closer with its heavy steps, and growled ferociously before attacking. I jumped back to dodge the first attack, and shot some round into both of its knees, bringing it down on its knees. It growled once again, as it attempted to reach me. I ran up to it, and it took a wide swing. I jumped before, and landed on its right shoulder. It attempted to grab me from below its shoulder, but I grabbed its arm instead, and placed a foot on the shoulder as I began to pull its arm. Little effort was needed to actually remove its entire arm, which landed nearby with a loud thud, and shot it once more in the eye.

Team SHDW had finally landed, and separated as well. Wolfe used his semblance to create three clones of himself and sent them to aid others. Haze went after a group of Beowolves and used her semblance to create a mist, to blind the Grimm, while dispatching them one by one. Diamond walked confidently towards Sapph, while easily defeating Grimm with her whip and pistol combo. Snow follows Diamond while giving himself enormous Ice armor, and a greatsword.

I saw that Weiss was getting surrounded and ran towards her to help out. A much larger Beowolf was running at her as well, but was coming from her blind side. The both of us raced to reach her first. I wasn't going to make it in time, so I went after the Grimm instead. It was much faster, as it was preparing to strike her, while I managed to shoot it once in the back to get it away from her. I caught up to it but it still was in reach of Weiss, as it began to swing. I jumped on its back and attempted to break its neck. I was panicking as it was very close to her.

"Weiss!" I yelled at her as she turned to see us struggling, as the Beowolf now focused on dealing with me on its back. Weiss managed to use her Glyphs to slash at its legs, causing it to fall to the floor, where I got the vantage to snap its neck with her aid. I nodded at her as I shot behind her. Another Beowolf attempted to lunge at her, but got hit by my blast instead. She nodded right back at me, as more were surrounding us. We stood backs against each other.

"Weiss would you mind lending me some of your aura?" I asked her.

"You have a plan I take it?" She asked.

"Well more of an idea, but it's worth a shot I say." I replied.

"Take it quickly then." She said turning to face me.

"Thank you." I said quickly placing my palm on her stomach. Her aura felt different than Phoenix's. It was much colder, as it flowed through me. I take it is colder, as she mainly focuses with Ice attacks. As I was taking her aura the Grimm decided to launch their attack.

"Weiss! Hold us in place!" I ordered her as I focused her aura into my fist. She pointed her fingers at the ground below us, as a glyph appeared. The Grimm were nearly upon us, as I slammed my fist into the ground with all my might, causing the Grimm attacking us,to all launch upwards into the air. Weiss didn't hesitate, and launched her attack at the Grimm, defeating them all, as the attacks impaled each one of them, and the all fell to the ground dead. I looked around to see us with no enemies left for us. I saw Phoenix easily killing, many Grimm as she flipped around them, switching her weapons skillfully, without so much as a scratch on her. I swear, she could take them hand-to-hand if she chose to.

I focused on Phoenix for too long, that a King Taijitu hit me with its tail, making me fall back several feet. I decided to switch dust types, and went for lighting, simply by twisting the bottom of the gauntlets. It was a similar idea to that of Weiss' Myrtenaster actually. I noticed that Nora was nearby dealing with a Death Stalker by her lonesome. She's managing but isn't able to defeat it. I then remembered that Nora managed to charge through anything electrical.

"Nora!" I called to her as I ran towards her.

"Jet!" She called back in a friendly tone, while also waving right at me. She should be more serious, but that'll never happen.

"I'm gonna power you up Nora. Ready?" I asked her.

"Awesome!" She said anxiously, as she tightened her grip on her weapon, while bouncing a little bit. I shot her with my lighting dust, and could see that it was really powering her up. The Death Stalker attempted to use its stinger to hit us both, but Nora acted soon enough, and hit her hammer right on the stinger, completely destroying its tail as well. She ran forward, and swung at it, sending it flying through Vale, and possibly landing by the docks. Nora came back to me quickly, and knew of my ability as well, as she put her stomach forward, tapping it a few times.

"C'mon. Take some Jet." She said with a huge grin on her face. She must've felt accomplished with dealing with that Grimm so easily. I had barely placed my palm on her stomach when her aura nearly overflowed somehow. I removed my hand quickly and could feel it in me. Either she has a ton of aura, I'm getting better at taking aura, or I might be overdoing it, by taking other aura in me after having someone else's right before. It frightened me a bit of the power that could be my own. Though her aura made me feel much stronger and faster for that matter. In front if me another Urza presented itself ready to fight me. I once again powered the aura to my fist and awaited the results. The both of us charged at each other and we began to swing. It felt like the world was slowing down, yet I was still so fast. My blow connected, and I punched the Urza right on its cheek with so much force that it went sailing through the air.

The Grimm seemed endless as they continuously poured in the city. Soon another ship arrived. Aboard was Team CFVY and Professor Port. I also noticed that down the street Amethyst was tearing her way through hundreds of Grimm. Plus, Professor Oobleck and a dog came out of the breach as well. Almost everyone is here actually. As I look around some more, I see that Sun and Neptune arrived as well, but are just standing there in awe. Plus it looks like Sun dropped something as well. Did they just arrive? The must have because they're not doing anything. I looked over and saw that Coco had been unloading her gun into many unlucky Grimm facing her. She just mowed down at least a hundred Grimm, including some Nevermore, and even a Death Stalker.

Phoenix made her way to me, after dealing with a suitable amount of enemies. Soon, Amethyst caught up to us after clearing out the entire street.

"Are any of you injured" Amethyst immediately asked upon stopping.

"We're fine, so long as the Grimm come to an end, or that breach gets sealed." I responded to her.

"Glynda should be here soon. Until then we keep fighting." She said assuring us to remain strong even though the situation doesn't seem to be getting any better. We had no other choice but to fight until Glynda arrives.

"Let's do this Phoenix."

"One of our team attacks? She asked wondering my next move.

"Not this time. Just some more fighting." I told her as I cracked my knuckles on both my hands. Once I was ready to get back in action, I could hear the roaring of engines in the air, and saw that the Atlas military decided to join the fray as well. Atlesian soldiers made their way from the ships and began to handle most of the situation by taking care of the grimm in the area. It wasn't long before the situation at hand was fully handled and Roman Torchwick was being taken away.

"Oh I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. Hey, hey! Watch the hat!" He said sarcastically as the Atlesian soldiers took him away.I looked over at Phoenix who gave me a thumbs up and patted my back.

"Looks like a job well done, wouldn't you say?" She said.

"Yeah and although not everything was answered, there are some people paying for what they've done and that's something to proud of." I said.

"Everyone's leaving, let's go to our dorms." Sapphire said.

"I want to go to sleep." Robyn said rubbing her eyes.

"When aren't you sleepy?" Sapph teased.

"I would tell you to shut up, but I can't do that to you now that you're mine." She said hugging Sapphire and nuzzling into her arm.

"Let's go then." I said motioning for them to follow us onto the ship to take us back to Beacon.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Waking up with Phoenix in my arms has been the norm lately. Feeling her soft skin and peaceful body lying in my arms was the most satisfying thing that I had to look forward to. A couple of days had passed since the breach had taken place and the school decided yesterday that it would be best for the students to return home for a couple of weeks while everything was figured out here. We had a few days to figure out where we would stay, but none of us knew where to go except the twins really.

"Morning Jet." I heard Phoenix mutter groggily.

"Morning." I said pecking her on the cheek.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"8:00." I replied after looking at the clock next to our bed. "Breakfast?"

"Most definitely." She replied, getting out of the bed.

"Breakfast?" I heard Robyn say excited sitting up.

"Well waking you up today was rather quick." Sapphire said sitting up from her own bed. For some reason, they decided that they didn't want to share the same bed. Probably because Robyn get rather violent in her sleep and is known to kick the walls and knock things over. It was probably best safety wise if you looked at it.

"I heard food and my body was resuscitated." Robyn responded rubbing away her sleepy eyes.

"We start to get ready. We'll take turns in the bathroom I guess. Groups of two at a time." I said.

"Alright. You guys go ahead, we'll change out here." Sapphire said.

I nodded and Phoenix followed me in the bathroom. I proceeded to brush my teeth while Phoenix changed behind me. Through the mirror I could see the smoothness of her back and her flawless creamy skin. I tried my best to avoid looking at her, but I was finding it increasingly difficult. I decided to wash my face in order to look away from her and make my watching less obvious.

"Like what you see?" Phoenix said, fully aware that I was watching her through the mirror.

"Of course." I said teasingly. I dried my face off with a towel and when I removed it from my face, I was surprised to see Phoenix an inch away from my face.

"Oh really?" She said trapping me at the counter by placing both arms at either side of me.

"Yes." I said smirking and placed a kiss on her lips. I felt her smiling back as she returned the kiss and I brought my hands to her hips. We backed our faces up a little after our kiss, but I could fully see that she was smiling from ear to ear. I pecked her forehead and she poked my chest.

She then proceeded to go through her normal routine. I changed into my normal and relaxed attire which also happens to serve as my battle attire, minus my gauntlets of course. I quickly styled my hair and Phoenix and I walked out of the bathroom. Sapphire was waiting patiently outside the door while Robyn laid on her bed.

"Hurry up Rob." Sapphire said.

"On it Sapph." She said getting up from the bed and rushing towards the bathroom. I checked my scroll to see if I had received any messages and there was one from Ruby.

' _Hey Jet, if it's not a big deal, meet us with your team during breakfast at 9:00. Hope to see you there!_ ' It said.

' _We'll be there. What did you want to talk about with us?_ ' I replied.

' _It's a surprise, but you guys won't be the only ones there. Team SHDW and JNPR will be there as well. Thanks for coming!_ ' She replied.

' _Np. See you soon._ ' I sent. She didn't respond.

"Who were you messaging?" Phoenix asked.

"Ruby. Apparently she wants to see us during breakfast with Team SHDW and JNPR." I said.

"I wonder what she has planned." Robyn said walking out of the bathroom door, while slipping on her leather jacket.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out in 15 minutes." Sapphire said.

"Let's go down then. I'm starving." I said.

"Same here." Robyn said.

We then proceeded to go forth on our quest for food. Robyn led the pack to the hall as usual and everything looked just about the same except that the hall was a little less empty due to classes being cancelled for the next two weeks and that students were practically being indirectly asked to evacuate. Right after getting our food, with I of course having my usual amount of bacon, we saw Team RWBY with everyone else and we made our way towards them.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Ruby said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Robyn said sitting down.

"So, why have you brought us all here together Ruby?" Snow asked, occasionally eying Diamond up and down.

"Well, Yang and I came up with this idea that we all stay together at our house in Patch during the break. We've all been working so hard lately that we thought it would be great if we took a vacation. Patch has plenty of trees and since it's an island, there's beach surrounding the area." Ruby said.

"Besides, we have plenty of room for everyone and our Dad's away on a mission for the next few weeks, so we get the whole place to ourselves. He's cool with it as long as we don't make a mess." Yang said.

"I'm down for it." Snow said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun and it would also be a great way for us to bond." Phoenix said.

"It sounds cool, we should go guys!" Nora said speaking for her team, who agreed as well.

"I'll go as well." I said and the rest of my team agreed.

"What about you guys?" Weiss asked the twins. "Don't you already have plans to go back home?"

"Mom's pretty lenient with these kinds of things and Dad is probably cool with it as long as we stick together." Diamond said.

"So yeah, I think we're fine. I'll ask anyways just to be sure." Sapphire said.

"So how long are we exactly staying there?" Ren asked.

"10 days if everyone's okay with it. That way we don't have you guys for too long and you can do whatever you guys want for the rest of the break." Yang said.

"Any disagreements?" Ruby asked. Everyone shook their heads and they smiled.

"So when do we head out to your guy's place?" I asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow the earliest. If not, then the next day." Yang said.

"It'd be best if we notified our parents now then. That way they don't worry so much." Pyrrha said.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should get packing for our trip." Robyn said excitedly.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. I'll text Team leaders the information on when and where to meet." Ruby said.

"Alright." I said getting up from my seat and picking up my now empty plate. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya!" Yang said.

The rest of my team followed me out of the dining hall and back to our dorms. They were talking but quite honestly I blanked out over how my parents would react to this. I know that they would let me go, but wouldn't really care what I do or for how long I'm gone. Telling them would be pointless anyways. I'd just be wasting time even attempting to speak with them. It wouldn't matter if I just told them I was going somewhere for a few days, they'd still react in the same dead manner. I feel like I'd grow closer to a Grimm, than I ever will with my parents. I'd more than likely have a higher chance of actually being adopted into the Schnee family, than even get any sort of affection out of them. If people were to have actually died from the breach, they'd do nothing. They still haven't even bothered to even ask if I was ok or not.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I managed to lose my own team, and found myself outside of Beacon Academy. Since I was out here I decided to take a stroll alone. I sent Phoenix a message that'd I'd taken a walk around campus. A few moments later my scroll buzzed, indicating I had a message. I checked and saw that it was from Amethyst. She wanted to meet with me alone, at a dust shop in Vale. Perhaps she's just wondering how we're holding up so far. That's all I can think of as of now, of what she'd want to talk about. It's probably in her nature. I did feel like she acted motherly towards me when we first met the other day. Though it didn't give her a huntress vibe whatsoever. Well off the battlefield that is. I've already seen her in action and she's quite menacing. I almost feel bad for the Grimm. Almost.

Around twenty minutes of walking, I made it to the requested shop she wanted to meet me at. A moment after arrival, Amethyst exited from the shop and noticed me there.

"Oh! Hello Jet. Glad you could make it. How have you been these past few days?" She started with her joyous mood. She was smiling and looked genuinely happy.

"Hello Amethyst. I've been great. How about you?" I replied.

"I'm doing wonderful. Thank you for asking." She continued.

"So why did you want to meet with me Amethyst?" I decided to just hope I can get what she wants quickly.

"Well, this is something that might come as shocking to you and it's not simple to explain. This might take a while, so you might want to sit down." She said gesturing towards the bench next to us. So much for making this quick.

"Um ok. Sure." I said sitting down on the bench, with her following suit.

"Now where to start...I guess the beginning is always good. Well obviously you know that my name is Amethyst, but what you don't know is that my full name is Amethyst Schwarz. You see, that would imply that we're related, and we are Jet. Not by blood of course, but by law. I'm your adopted sister." She said looking at me for any sign of reaction, but I had none. _How was I supposed to react_ was the question at hand.

"But if you're my sister, how come I don't remember you? Wouldn't our family have photos of you lying around the house somewhere?" I said trying to make sense of this.

"People only keep photos of memories they cherish and I for certain am not one of those memories. I've already denounced those people, your parents, as our caretakers. Actually, I refuse to accept that they were ever a part of my family. I took better care of you than those people ever did. I'm the one who looked after you when they were gone dammit. I kept my eye on you, worried that something would happen because they were never watchful of us. Those people...just couldn't accept us..." She trailed off, letting a few tears slip.

"Couldn't accept who?" I asked confused.

"Well, you see, as a child I developed massive feelings of love and attraction towards your brother Mars. I was in _love_ with him for the longest time and eventually he too, shared the same feelings. We were engaged...and your parents couldn't stand the idea of us being together. We weren't even related, but they kept claiming that our relationship was incest. Ignorant swine." She muttered the last part. I've never expected so much anger to erupt from her. My parents must've really done a number to make someone resent them so much.

"Wait, you and my brother were going to get married? Why wouldn't he tell me this?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Because he never got the chance to." She replied quickly. "He died before he could." She cried.

I was shocked. My brother was going to tell me something important and he died in the field before he got the chance to? I could feel my eyes welling with tears because I could feel, no, I _know_ that there has to be some truth in her story. I looked over to her and saw her pulling out something from her pocket.

"This is something very precious to me and this is proof that I was in your life before you could even begin to remember anything." She said handing over a small beaten up polaroid photo. "I was 14 when I ran away, so you were three when this was taken and Mars was 15."

I took the photo and I looked at it carefully. It's true, this is me in the photo being carried by Amethyst, with Mars wrapping his arms around us and smiling brightly. I looked up at Amethyst and whatever was keeping my tears from falling, was gone now. I began crying and I felt her wrap her arms around me. I hugged her tightly and let out my emotions. She rubbed my back and we stayed like that for a while as I calmed down.

"Why? Why did you leave me if you took better care of me?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"I had no other choice. I was 14 at the time and I couldn't afford to take care of you. You were so small and I couldn't raise a child at that age. Even though those people hated every fiber of my being, at least you had a home, food, a bed and basic things needed for you to survive. I wouldn't have been able to give you any of that then, but now...maybe I can…" She said trailing off.

"Amethyst?" I asked.

"If you want to, I would gladly take you away from those horrible people called your parents. I couldn't take care of you then, but now, if you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open." She said.

"Thank you Amethyst, I might actually take you up on that offer. It's not like they'll care anyways. When can I move in?" I asked.

"Wow, want to move in so soon? Give me some time to prepare at least. Maybe in a week or so, you can come in, but just let me know in advance ok?" She said patting my shoulder.

"Well, I think you should know that since we'll be off of school for 2 weeks, I'm gonna be at a friends place for 10 days and will probably be able to bring my stuff once I get back. I don't have too much anyways. We should be leaving by tomorrow." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm fine with it, just let me know when you'll stop by so I can give you the extra key to my place." She said patting the top of my head. "Well, I must be going. It's getting late and you should be getting back to your dorms. If you ever need someone to talk to Jet, I'm always a message away."

"Thank you Amethyst. Seriously, for everything." I said hugging her one last time before it was time to go our separate ways.

"No problem Jet." She said smiling. "Goodbye."

"Bye." I waved as she sauntered off with her shopping bag. I turned around and began to walk back to Beacon.

After 15 minutes of walking, I finally made it back to my dorm and noticed that it was already unlocked. I walked in and noticed that Robyn and Sapphire were talking and Phoenix was in our bed reading a book.

"I'm back." I said.

"You look like shit." Robyn said flatly.

"What happened to you?" Phoenix asked.

"It's a long story, but to make it quick, Amethyst is my adopted sister and now my guardian." I said.

"How?! What about your parents?" Sapphire asked.

"It's not like they care. They haven't even called to check up on me since the breach happened. I could be dead and they wouldn't have shed a single tear." I said angrily sitting in my bed. "Look, let's just say we don't have the best of relations, if that's what you would like to call it."

"I see." Sapphire said.

"Aside from that semi-happy/depressing news, did you hear anything from Ruby yet?" Robyn asked immediately sensing the atmosphere and changing the subject.

"Actually-" I was cut off by my scroll ringing, notifying me that I received a message. "Yes." I opened up the message and read aloud:

' _Hey everyone! Ruby here, and I just wanted to let everyone know the itinerary for tomorrow. Since everyone let me know that they could come, we can leave for Patch tomorrow at 12 (meet us at the docks at 11:45 AM). It's not a far distance and the trip should be about an hour, if that. Afterwards, we can go straight to our place, get settled in and have lunch. Then, we can let loose and have fun! Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow and thanks for coming!_ '

"Well, we can sleep in a little longer since a lot of students left today and the dining hall won't be as crowded in the morning." Sapphire said.

"Perfect." Robyn sighed, stretching her arms.

"We should pack now then so we aren't rushing tomorrow." Phoenix said.

"Alright." I said after messaging Ruby that we'll see her tomorrow. "Let's get to it."

We packed our suitcases and other necessities until we had piles of luggage next to the door.

"Should we take pillows?" Robyn asked hugging her body pillow.

"Perhaps. Just in case." Sapphire said. "And MAKE SURE YOU PACK A LOT OF UNDERWEAR!" She emphasized.

"Alright mom." I said grabbing at least 6 more pairs of boxers and throwing them into my suitcase.

"Stop calling me that…" She muttered putting the last of her bags against the mountains of bags against the door. Out of all of us, she had the most (6 containing medicine and extra clothes and blankets), followed by Phoenix (3), Robyn (2) and then myself (carrying 2 as well, but with less items than Robyn).

"We should go to bed so we're not tired when we wake up." Phoenix said.

"I need the sweet release of sleep to wash over me right now." Robyn said clutching onto her body pillow as she laid on the bed.

"Same. Well, good night everyone. See you in the morning." Sapphire said turning off the lights.

"Night." Everyone said in unison.

Phoenix slipped into the bed and I followed right after, taking her in my arms. I nuzzled my head in her shoulder and she lightly chuckled. She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"What's bothering you Jet?" She asked.

"Is it really okay for me to be doing this? Moving in with Amethyst when I just met her all over again?"

"Honestly, I have mixed feelings about it. I don't want you to live with another woman that isn't me first of all, but then again, she's your sister so it doesn't bother me too much. You do what you think is right and I'll support you no matter what. But mark my words Jet Schwarz, if she does anything to harm you, I will end her." She whispered with hate seething through every word that slipped through her tongue.

"I don't think she would. Besides, does _Amethyst_ of all people look like she'd intentionally hurt a person?" I asked.

"I suppose not...but I'll always watch after you no matter what. Remember that Jet." She said.

"I will. I love you Phoenix, and nobody will make me change my mind." I said. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, to which she returned the gesture and parted away shortly.

"And I you." She whispered.

"Good night." I whispered as I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"Good night." She whispered as well.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I groaned in annoyance as I woke up due to the bright sunlight washing over my face. I tried to turn the opposite way, but that was proven futile as I ended up slamming into the wall.

"Perfect." I muttered into the wall.

"Jet?" I heard Phoenix yawn. "Are you ok?"

"Fan-freaking-tastic. I just face-planted a wall." I muttered.

"Well remove your face then." She said pulling me up into a sitting position as I groaned in disapproval. "What's up with you this morning? You're grumpier than usual."

"The light was shining over my face and I didn't like it. You forgot to close the curtains before we went to sleep last night." I said.

"Well I'm sorry Jet." She said stroking my hair.

"Apology accepted." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"We got a big day ahead of us, so let's get ready." She said, now ruffling my hair.

"Fine mom." I said.

"You called?" Sapphire said sitting up. "I heard my name."

"No, that time he was referring to me." Phoenix said chuckling.

"Interesting." Robyn said awakening from her slumber.

"What's interesting is that you're awake right now Robyn." I said.

"I know. What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"Let me check." I said getting my scroll. "Welp. Shit. It's 11:00."

"WHAT?! How!" Sapphire yelled, springing up from her bed and running straight to the bathroom with clothes to change into.

"Well, she certainly likes to be punctual." I said getting out of the bed.

"You know how she is." Robyn said walking to her dresser and getting her own clothes to change into. She threw her clothes over her shoulder and walked into the bathroom while giving us a quick and highly suggestive smirk. A few moments after closing the door Sapphire's screaming could be heard from outside of the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness. What could she have possibly done?" Phoenix asked.

"Stop scooping my breasts! Just because we're together doesn't mean you can fondle them anytime you want!" Sapph yelled.

"But they're just _there_!" Robyn complained.

"Oh my god." I muttered shaking my head. Phoenix covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

"Unbelievable." I chuckled.

"Totally believable since I've been her fighting partner for this long." Phoenix choked out laughing.

"Hurry up you two, we need to get going! You can bang later!" I called from outside the door.

"Of course!" Sapphire said bursting out from the door, changed and ready to go. Robyn trailed behind smirking as she slid on her leather jacket.

"I've been wanting to do that for a _long_ time." She whispered to me while slipping on her sunglasses.

Phoenix and I slipped into the bathroom and rushed through our morning routine so that we would have a chance to eat breakfast.

"Kids grab your shit, we're leaving!" Robyn said holding the door open and carrying her bags as well as some of Sapphire's bags.

"On it!" I responded grabbing my bags and helping Phoenix with a few of hers. We scurried down to the dining hall and I checked the time. "It's 11:20, we have 20 minutes at most to get our food and and less than 5 minutes to get to the docks. Let's move!" I said rushing straight to the bacon trays.

I picked up a plate and loaded some bacon, pancakes and hashbrowns onto it and went straight to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup. I sat next to Phoenix at our table and ate quickly. Robyn kept rushing back and forth in order obtain as many small oranges as she could lay her hands on and stuffing them into her drawstring bag.

"Robyn? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing my snack bag. You never know if they have enough mandarins." She said taking a bite into her stuffed french toast while stuffing some what are now known as 'mandarins' in her bag. After we finished our quick breakfast/mandarin picking, I checked the time again.

"Alright everyone, we have 6 minutes. Let's go." I said grabbing as many bags as I could and leading my team to the docks. Phoenix was by my side and Sapphire was struggling with all of the bags she brought.

"We're almost there!" I shouted in encouragement.

"Good because these bags are heavy." Robyn said struggling as well.

We finally reached the docks and saw everyone already there waiting for the ship to take us to Patch. We threw our bags on the floor and collapsed panting.

"What...time...is it?" Sapphire asked.

"11:44. Wait, just turned 45. Right on time." Yang said.

"Fantastic." I panted standing up.

"Hey, the ship's here! Let's load our stuff guys!" Ruby said excitedly.

Thankfully not everyone brought so many bags like my partner Sapphire, and were willing to help us organize the bags in the back of the ship. By the time we finished sorting all 50 bags, it was 12:00 exactly.

"Take us to Patch good sir! Preferably at Signal Academy." Yang told the pilot once everyone was seated and strapped in.

He nodded and the airship took off to the place that would harbor us for the next 10 days. The ship itself wasn't really meant for these kinds of transportation. In fact it's an Atlas ship, meant for evacuation. It has many seats all in one little section. I'd say up to one hundred people could actually fit on one of these. Though now, they're just being used to transport students from Beacon to wherever they want really. Most went to see their families, others like us decided to take the time to have a vacation.

"Are you excited?" I heard Phoenix ask me.

"As much as I can be. We need this you know? With all of the tension and everything that's happened so far, I think a vacation will get everyone to to relax for a little while. If anything, I'm surprised that Blake decided to come as well. One would think that she'd want to do more research on the White Fang and their involvement." I said.

"Perhaps she realized that she needed a break as well. But I do agree with you on everyone needing this." Phoenix said linking her arm with mine and resting her head on my shoulder.

I looked around the ship and noticed that people were mostly talking amongst themselves or looking outside of the window. Everyone seemed to be in a relaxed state and hopefully it would remain that way the entire trip. Time passed by and before I knew it, we were landing before Signal Academy in Patch.

Everyone unloaded all of the bags and thanked the pilot for taking all of us to Patch. Ruby and Yang stood in front of Signal happy to see something from home. Everyone kind of waited around and looked at each other awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"So...um, where do we go?" Jaune asked.

"Oh right. Now, just follow us and we'll go home. It's about a 10 minute walk from here." Ruby said excitedly while picking up her bags.

"We have to carry our bags for 10 minutes?!" Sapphire yelled out of shock.

"Well yes, that's why you brought bags to carry right?" Snow asked.

"Shut up Snow." She said starting to pick up her bags one by one, with Robyn taking a few.

"Don't worry, we'll be there before you know it!" Yang said leading the way.

"C'mon Sapph, let's go!" Robyn said pulling Sapphire along behind Yang.

"Let's go Jet." Phoenix said putting her backpack on and carrying her other two bags.

We followed the two sisters down a beaten dirt path surrounded by thick woods and greenery everywhere. I had to admit it was pretty beautiful here and there was nothing that I could compare it to. It truly was one of a kind. Phoenix took my hand in hers and admired the forest that surrounded her. Although the forest was beautiful itself, nothing could ever compare to the beauty that was within my lovely and beautiful Phoenix...

"Jet? We're here. Are you okay?" Phoenix asked, making me snap out of my daze.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just distracted." I said running a hand through my hair and averting my eyes.

"Let's go inside then. Ruby and Yang will show us our rooms." Phoenix said leading me into Yang and Ruby's quaint little house. Could this place really harbor 16 people (and a dog if you count Zwei)?

"Alright, boys stay in these rooms on the left and girls stay in the rooms on the right. Oh and as a warning, if any of you guys try to peep on us, there _will_ be a price to pay…" Yang said smiling evilly at us guys.

"Don't worry, we won't intrude." Jaune said speaking for all of us, although I wouldn't make such promises for Snow. He's probably been planning on how to intrude ever since this whole event was planned.

"Well men, I believe it's time to get settled in." Snow, speak of the devil, said.

We went into the rooms to see that they were surprisingly pretty spacious and could probably hold all 5 of us, but for us to sleep, we'd have to sleep in the two rooms on the left side of the hall.

"So how are we gonna decide who shares the beds and who gets the couch?" Jaune asked.

After briefly looking at each other, we lunged ourselves at the beds and fought for who who would be the one person that would get the couch and let me tell you, that person was _not_ going to be me. After furiously yelling, shoving and pulling, it was Jaune who would be sleeping on the couch.

"That's totally not fair you guys." Jaune whined, defeated.

"Not our problem you couldn't hang on." Snow said laying on the King-sized bed. "Now we gotta decide who shares with who."

"I'm fine sharing with you." I unwilling stated due to the pleading looks that Wolfe and Ren were giving me. I could practically read the 'pls help' distress call.

"Alright man. I knew you'd warm up to your bro." Snow said wrapping his arm around my neck.

"We'll start packing in the room next door. You guys should probably do the same." Ren said taking his bags and leaving. Wolfe and Jaune followed Ren next door and I began to unpack my belongings and put them away in their designated spots. Snow just laid on the bed and stretched noisily.

"Are you done?" I asked him.

"Not yet. Hmmmmmm!" He continued as he stretched his spine.

"Let me know so you can unpack your things." I said putting some of my clothes in the empty dresser.

"This is gonna be a great vacation." Snow said.

"Any specific reason for thinking that?" I asked Snow, knowing what he's trying to tell me subtly, so as not to get the girls alarmed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked rather annoyed already.

"At this rate you're gonna have to spill the dust."

"Are you serious? 'Spill the dust'? God. At least say something better."

"Like what? If you got something better tell me."

"I don't know Jet!"

"Well then don't act like such a Weiss guy."

"How does your team even deal with you?"

"What? Did I leave you in a Haze?" Snow was really getting irritated. I just loved to mess around with him like this. Though he's mainly a pervert, he's a pretty good guy to have around. His silver-white hair makes him stand out a lot more than others at Beacon. I'd be able to distinguish him easier than Yang in her, "state". By which I mean her semblance of course.

"Let's get serious now for once." He said jumping up from the bed.

"Fine."

"And by serious, I of course mean the girls at our "disposal"." He sounded like a villain, giving their demands right before the big fight breaks loose.

"You can have any, _but_ Phoenix." I made it clear that we're a thing now. I really don't want him too near to Phoenix.

"Not like I'd have much of a chance with her anyways. Great body though. You got real lucky to have all of that. I mean, c'mon. She's got massive tits, and a plump ass." As Snow finished describing my girlfriend to me, I heard that the door was slowly and quietly creaking open.

"Do I now?" Phoenix said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was wearing a loose red t-shirt, and pink shorts, that showed off her body perfectly. Exactly what Snow mentioned, really stood out on Phoenix, mainly because she's not in her armor.

"P-Phoenix!?" Snow turned around with fear of what was coming.

"Hey Phoenix." I said calmly.

"Hi Jet. I just came to check what room you were staying in, and I just so happened to hear Snow talking about my features."

"Ah fuck." Snow muttered as Phoenix got closer.

"Don't you have any manners Snow? You should be punished for being so vulgar." Phoenix said, practically towering Snow with the fear she struck in him.

"What do you propose Phoenix?" I asked her. I've got a feeling as to where she's going with this.

"I've got an idea." She said as she was cracking her knuckles. I decided to leave Snow with attending our "guest".

"Have fun you two." I said waving to the both of them.

"Jet! You're just gonna leave me!" He practically yelled at me. He was so scared, that he seemed even whiter than his normal pale skin.

"Jet. Please close the door on your way out." Phoenix said as she was right in front of Snow. I did as Phoenix asked and walked away as fast as I possibly could. No less than 5 seconds later Snow's cries of help and mercy echoed throughout the house. Everyone stuck their heads out of the door and looked at me. I made a cupping motion in front of my chest and they groaned and shook their heads in disappointment.

"Such a fucking idiot." Robyn said putting her face in her hands.

"I know." Haze replied.

"So did he actually touch her or what?" Diamond asked curiously and if I didn't know any better, I could hear a hint of jealously in her tone.

"No, all he did was tell me that he didn't have a chance cause 'she's got massive tits and a plump ass'. But don't worry Diamond, you shouldn't have that much trouble getting his attention." I said slithering away to the kitchen.

"What?" She stuttered as her face turned red.

Once I reached the kitchen, I searched through the pantries in order to find something to snack on while Phoenix finishes her "bonding" with Snow. Sometimes Phoenix can really strike fear into you. Though she's only shown this side when there's a reason to. Like just now, she definitely had to teach Snow that he needs to calm down with his urges. He was only caught speaking about it. I can't imagine what would've happened if Phoenix or any other girl managed to find his photos. He'd definitely be in a whole lot of trouble. Plus I wonder how Diamond would manage with that as well. Who knows really. Perhaps she'll actually accept the idea when she actually finds out. I really don't know much about her so I can't make many assumptions. I thought she'd be more like Sapph, but she's different I guess. More provocative with her gestures at times. Like at the dance and her moves with Snow.

"Whatcha looking for Jet?" I heard a voice call behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Sapphire behind me.

"Oh, nothing really. Just getting a couple of snacks while the screaming dies down." I said to her as I began to eat. I offered some to Sapphire as well, and she took some, and ate with me. It sounded like Snow was quieting down a bit, so we both decided to at least get nearer. Though when we stepped out of the kitchen and saw Phoenix going to her room. Sapph and I looked at each other and went back to my room to check out the results.

"Damn. You really got messed up." I said.

"You're lucky you have your aura. I'f not you'd need a new team leader." Sapph said looking at Snow. Though there isn't much visually. We can tell that he got a real beating. Especially because of the way he's laying on the ground like he'd been attacked by a train filled with explosive Grimm. He didn't respond to us at all. He just laid there. I believe that he's actually unconscious. Well there's one way to figure this out. Well there are many, but this is quicker. He was slumped over a bit on the floor, and I got closer to him. I then gave Snow a quick kick to his stomach, turning him over. He didn't make a sound so he was definitely not awake.

"Was that really necessary?" Sapph asked me with her arms crossed.

"Like you'd do something else. Besides I was just checking how he was doing. Looks like he's out cold." I replied to her.

"I swear, you and Yang need to have a Pun Off or something." She said with a slight smirk.

"He'll heal overtime. Let's give him some rest." I said as we walked out of my room.

"Well that's an interesting start to the first day." Sapph said.

"I feel like it'll just get worse with him. He really needs to control his urges. Hopefully Phoenix managed to convince him otherwise." I said closing the door behind us.

"I really don't want the rest of this vacation of him just getting beat up by us. I wonder what's planned exactly." Sapph said.

"Well we were hoping that we could all get together to figure that out." Yang said from the doorway. "But we kind of need him to be conscious for that."

"No we don't. He's literally fine with anything, plus it doesn't seem like he's getting up anytime soon."

"Alright, just put him on the bed and meet us in the living room." Yang said walking away.

Sapph and I looked at each other.

"Nah." We simultaneously said as we walked to the living room. Once we got there, everyone was already waiting there. Almost that is. Though Snow wouldn't really be the voice of opinion we'd like to hear at a time like this.

"Yo." I said sliding onto the sofa and next to Phoenix.

"Hey guys." Sapph said sitting next to Robyn.

"Alright so now that everyone's here, let's figure out what we wanna do over our 10 day stay? Specifically tomorrow." Yang asked us.

"Maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow. It's been so long since I've been to one." Robyn said.

"Does anyone oppose to that idea?" Yang asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Beach day it is!" Ruby shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Yay!" Nora shouted excitedly.

"Ok, so after dinner tonight, we should get ready for the beach. We're gonna need people to help us out in the kitchen." Yang said.

Luckily the female population, which was a majority of our group, went to help out Yang and Ruby while the remaining (conscious) males helped set up the table and get extra tables and chairs from the outdoor shed. I don't know how, but we all managed to find enough chairs for everyone in the house.

"Hey I need someone to go to the market with me tomorrow so we can restock for tomorrow." Yang said.

"I'd be happy to go with you." Blake said.

"Aw, thanks Blake!" She said happily.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes!" Sapphire called from the kitchen.

"Someone check on Snow while you finish up setting the tables!" Phoenix called.

"On it." I responded and walked to our room. "Hey are you alive in there?" I called into the dark room.

"Ugh." I heard a groan.

"I'll set up the funeral." I said about to close the door.

"Fuck...you…" Snow groaned.

"You'll be fine. She went easy on you, so you'll live. Dinner's gonna be ready in 10 minutes." I said.

"Fuck...ye…" He groaned as he struggled to lift himself off the floor.

"C'mon let's get you to a certain gem." I said walking up to him and helping him sit down.

"Let's go." Snow groaned as he leaned onto me for support.

I practically dragged Snow to the table and Wolfe pulled chair for the man, the myth, the legend who survived Phoenix's blows. He groaned a thanks as he plopped into his chair and tried his best to sit comfortably.

"Are you feeling better Snow?" Diamond asked him as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really, but I'm managing. After all, I gotta look good for all of these fine-" He was cut off as Phoenix entered the dining room. "Fantastic and wonderful people."

"Is there anything you want to drink?" She asked.

"Some liquor would be great. Just anything to numb the pain." He groaned once again. "Hey Yang, can we get some booze?"

"Of course not." She called from the kitchen.

"Damn." He responded.

"I'll ask Ren to get you a remedy drink." Diamond said.

"Are you sure he wants to die?!" Nora shouted from the kitchen.

"Nora, my drinks have never killed anyone and are full of valuable nutrition." Ren retorted.

"All I know is that they're disgusting...bleh!" Nora shivered.

"Jet please...be a bro and sit next to me…" Snow asked, no, begged of me.

"Why?" I replied.

"So your girl doesn't destroy me from across the table." He said, glancing at Phoenix who was taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"I mean you did kind of hit on her indirectly, so until you cool down I'm gonna sit next to her." I said turning on my heel and walking away.

"Nah man, not cool." Snow said in annoyance.

"Just chill man, I'm gonna be across from you at least."

"What happened to bros before hoes? Ah shit." He muttered the last sentence as every girl froze and stared at him, not counting Phoenix who looked livid.

"Must I continue to teach you about controlling your vulgar tendencies?" Phoenix growled standing up and cracking her knuckles as the other girls followed directly behind her.

"If you'll excuse us...we'll be teaching him a little more about respect…" Phoenix said grabbing the back of the man's shirt and dragging him across the floor.

"No...no man please...please help me!" He screamed as the door slammed shut.

"Oh and you guys can start eating without us! We'll be out in a couple of minutes." Yang called before Snow's screams began to overpower her voice.

"Well men, may Snow Kalt rest in peace. He was too pervy for this world and too much a douche towards women." Wolfe said calmly.

"He may have been a douche, but do you really think he'll die?" Jaune asked.

"No, but he'll need life support once they're through with him." I said as I began to carve the meat the the ladies thankfully prepared for us. I might as well cut slices for everyone or else some of us might go hungry tonight, like Snow. It was pretty awkward having only 3 other guys in the room while everyone else was making Snow scream like a little girl.

"Are you sure he's gonna survive?" Ren asked.

"Unfortunately, cowards always have a habit of living." Wolfe said serving himself some vegetables.

"Wolfe. Please, we can't be rude towards the nearly deceased." I said. The guys started laughing hysterically and not too long afterwards, the girls slowly joined us at the table one by one.

"Sorry for the wait." Phoenix said pulling her spiky hair up in a ponytail and exhaling any stress within her system.

"No worries." I said as she sat down next to me and began to serve herself. After everyone began to serve themselves, Yang and Ruby stood up with glasses in their hands.

"Thanks everyone for coming and joining us on this trip! Here's to our 10 day stay in Patch!" Ruby said lifting her glass victoriously.

"And to awesome memories!" Yang added.

"And that Snow knows when to keep his mouth shut." I muttered.

"Especially that one!" Yang shouted.

"Here here." Everyone muttered.

"To our trip." Ruby said.

"To our trip." We said as we drank our apple cider.

After dinner, we all went back to our rooms to go to sleep and rest before our beach trip tomorrow. When I walked into my room, it was ransacked and pretty much destroyed. Snow laid on the floor unconscious once again and I kicked his ribs to check if he was at least still breathing. Luckily he groaned lightly and I lifted him to place him on his side of the bed. I turned around and changed into my pajamas.

"No homo." I muttered as I slipped into the bed and I swear I could see a sly smirk on the corner of his lips.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was already the following morning, as the sun was in my eyes. Though it felt nice, it was rather annoying. Especially since I had to share a bed with someone so clingy. Yeah, that's right, I got less sleep, because Snow was practically holding me throughout the whole night. He currently still is. Luckily he's only holding onto my arm, and not any closer than he could be. I managed to free my arm from his grip, and then I kicked him off the bed. With a loud thud he managed to wake up.

"Aghh! What the hell?!" He said covering his face. I guess he must've smashed his nose on the ground.

"You were so close to the edge and fell right over. Does that happen often?" I said confidently, not giving away that I caused this.

"I don't know. Maybe. Sometimes I wake up on the floor." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Then it's probably what just happened, only you woke up right after."

"Besides that, do you have any idea what we're doing today? It's pretty hard to know what's going on when you're being beaten the aura out of you." He said feeling his body for pain.

"Well who's fault is that huh? You brought that on yourself Snow."

"Skip the lecture and just tell me what's going on." He said annoyed.

"Fine. We're going to the beach today." I said.

"You serious bro?" He asked with a slight glint hope that I was serious.

"Yeah why?"

"You know what this means right?" He asked me.

"What?"

"Dude. Babes in bikinis!" He practically yelled that out.

"You'd best calm down, unless you don't want to even leave the house from being beaten."

"Shit. You're right. The hell am I gonna do then?" He asked worried about his carnal urges.

"Well that sounds like a You Problem. Have fun with that." I said leaving the room for him to figure out the problem on his own. Sometimes I really don't want to be around him at all. That's usually most of the time when we're out of battle. I went straight to the kitchen to see what was going on. I walked in to see that Blake was there, drinking some milk by the looks of it.

"Morning Blake." I said to her with a small wave. She turned to face me. She was still in her pajamas, which was a simple black yukata. It seems rather short, which would make people like

Snow drool instantly. Though he doesn't take interest in the quiet types it seems.

"Morning Jet." She said, then took another sip of her drink.

"Are we the first ones awake?" I asked her.

"It would seem so." She replied. It was always hard for me to get any conversation out of her. She's always been reserved no matter what. Plus it doesn't seem like I'll get much out of her now either.

"I'll be outside if anybody needs me." I said leaving the kitchen.

"Mind if I join you?" Blake asked, right as I was at the door. I might as well take this opportunity.

"Not at all." I said holding the door for her. There was a slight breeze that passed by as Blake exited the house. I paid close attention to her and saw that her bow slightly twitched. I've had some ideas as to why that happened, but I'll let it slide. I don't want to lose this chance of talking with her. We walked out onto the porch, and I leaned on a pillar.

"It's a great day to go to the beach." I said to clear the air.

"I'm not really a fan of the beach." Blake commented. I wonder what she actually likes. I know she thoroughly enjoys tuna.

"Why not? Is it that the sand gets everywhere?" I stated. Sand is mainly the reason most people hate the beach. Literally the sand gets everywhere.

"I just don't like to swim really." She replied.

"Do you not know how to?"

"No it's not that. I prefer to stay dry as much as possible."

"I guess that's a reason." The conversation is really starting to die down. There's gotta be something else to say.

"Hey Jet?" She said.

"What is it Blake?"

"A few weeks ago, you defended Velvet from Cardin." She started.

"Oh yeah. It was a pretty good fight."

"What was your motive to step in anyways?" She seems too concerned for something that was nothing but a small issue. Well I can't say it was small since it did end in a fight.

"Well, Velvet was a fellow classmate like the rest of us, being mistreated just for who she was. The Faunus have it rough even if they're being accepted slowly. Though there's always people like Cardin to make them feel worse about themselves. Velvet is in a bad position, since she's being bullied, and can't fight back or else people will start to think that she was with the White Fang, or that she assaulted him."

"It's a sad neverending loop of discrimination. I wish that progress could be made faster for humans to accept the Faunus." She said.

"As do I, but with the current actions the White Fang are doing, it's just made it worse for everyone. It's sad to see a great idea, being torn to pieces with some new idea for equality." I said as I looked off into the nearby forest.

"How do you feel about the Faunus Jet?" She asked.

"I actually find them pretty cool. The way I see them, is that they are a better version of humans. I mean think about it, they get better reflexes, abilities and have night vision. Though they do have certain visual differences as well, it shouldn't have to change who they really are. Deep down, Faunus or Human, we're all people. Just a few characteristics, and the whole world can be against you. I wish there were more Faunus, that way I could have more Faunus friends. I've only really had Velvet as the only Faunus friend. Not to sound like Snow, but female Faunus are actually pretty attractive to me. If I didn't have Phoenix, I might've chosen Velvet, or another Faunus. Besides they always look better when they don't hide themselves as a Faunus." I said looking back at Blake.

"You think Faunus are more attractive than humans?" She asked, with the smallest hint of a blush.

"Yes Blake. I find your kind very attractive." I said looking straight into her gold eyes. Her eyes widened, and her bow twitched once again. My hunch about her was correct. Though she does seem rather upset that I know.

"Who told you? Was it Yang?" She asked. She seemed ready to fight me actually.

"Nobody told me. I figured it out on my own." I told her.

"You weren't the first."

"Would you mind removing your bow? You don't have to if you aren't comfortable."

"No it's fine." She said as she began to untie the bow. She held it in one hand, as her ears popped out of the bow. They were cat ears.

"Heh. Cute." I said with a smirk. She put her bow back on again and looked at me.

"What gave it away?" She asked me.

"Well I noticed that your bow twitched at times. Plus your love for tuna. I'm sorry but if you tried to pass on like a human, then you gotta know that no human eats that much. Of course not many really focus on that. And I believe your eyes as well. I've only seen gold on Faunus or actual cats." I told her.

"Well, I'll do better then."

"I respect that you want to be seen for you as a person, but it's best if you accept who you are first."

"Thank you for the suggestion Jet, but I think I'll stick with my way." She said walking back to the house.

"We should probably get ready." I said opening the door for her.

"Yeah, we don't want them to wait on us." When we went inside we went our separate ways. Of course on my way Snow was peeping in on someone's room. Oh this'll be really good. The door is slightly open, and I can hear someone changing inside the room. It'd be such a shame if Snow just fell right inside. I snuck up to him, and prepared myself. Man this was gonna be great. I raised my leg and pushed Snow forward slightly. He lost balance and fell forward, where I ran back and out of sight. I heard the door swing open, and Snow slamming right onto the ground.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Weiss scream at Snow.

"Ah, fuuuuuuuck."

"Oh you're going to learn to respect a woman after this trip!" I could hear that Snow was attempting to run away, but it quickly stopped. I assume Weiss used her glyph on him. Down the hall I could hear more people running to the room.

"What's going on?" I heard Ruby asking. I decided to finally come out and get closer to the situation.

"What's wrong?! This- this animal was peeping on me while I was changing. Ugh. The nerve of this guy." Weiss was furious at Snow. Plus Snow caught her mid changing, since she's currently wrapped in bed sheets.

"Can he ever stop?" Jaune asked with a palm on his face.

"Maybe if we leave him behind today, he'll definitely learn." Wolfe suggested.

I could see that Snow was utterly quiet. Well, mainly because he was entirely frozen, but he did grunt occasionally.

"He'll probably find a way to break free. Unless you want to just beat him again." Wolfe said.

"It's getting really annoying that we have to do this so often. Maybe if we give him _one more_ chance, he'll behave. Won't you buddy?" I said literally making stuff up to save his ass from another brutal beating. He grunted in agreement rapidly and soon after he was released from Weiss's glyphs.

"I promise to behave. I swear!" He said defensively.

"Just...get ready...there's nothing more we can say to you…" Wolfe said in disappointment.

"Alright, let's hurry Jet for this g-rated beach day!" He said pulling me into our room and slamming the door.

"I owe you big time time for that man." He said slumping on the bed.

"No prob, I'd just hate to see my chill bro get destroyed by Ice Queen." I said.

"So bad man…" He said.

"I know." I said pulling out a small bag and packing it with beach essentials like a towel, umbrellas, sunscreen, dry clothes to change into, a bag to put the wet clothes in, a hat, sunglasses, flip flops and snacks that I smuggled from the cafeteria at Beacon. After packing, I then walked into the bathroom to change into my swim trunks and slid a shirt on.

"You ready Snow?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom to see him already changed and hovering over his bag.

"Of course." He said smuggling polaroid films and waterproof cameras with removable zoom attachments. "I'm just packing the basics right here."

"Seriously? After what I just did to save your ass?" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you so quick to judge? I might want to take group photos or something."

"Then what's with the removable attachments?" I asked.

"You catch on quick. Too quick. I'll be fine as long as I don't get caught." He said putting towels and sunscreen over the cameras.

"You'd better hope so. I'm not sure how many more lives you got up your sleeve."

"It doesn't matter. I'll always be around to slide into nooks and crannies and snap some pics." He smirked. I shook my head and patted his shoulder.

"Let's just go. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Of course. There's just too many precious memories waiting to be captured." Snow said as I closed the door behind me.

"Is everyone ready?" Yang asked as she stood by the door in a very racy yellow bikini with no cover up. After some serious gawking I shook my head and searched for my girlfriend to keep my full attention on. After no disagreements we all piled out of the door and I finally found Phoenix toward the middle of the 16 person group.

"Hey Phoenix." I said pecking her cheek and wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She was wearing a cover up dress, so I wouldn't be able to see her swimsuit until we got to the water.

"Hello Jet. Ready to hit the water I see." Phoenix said.

"Of course. Especially with you here." I replied.

"Hey how long until we arrive at the beach?" I heard Jaune call from behind us.

"10-15 minutes give or take. If we run it'll be 10. But I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't like that." Yang said.

"No she would not!" Sapphire said hauling three bags behind her. One with extra towels and clothes, one entirely of snacks and drinks, and the other entirely of medicine.

"Need some help mom?" I asked offering to take one of her bags.

"Please." She said handing me the medicine bag.

"Why do you have so much?" I asked.

"What if someone gets stung by a bee and they're allergic? We need benadryl and epipens! What if someone gets an asthma attack, we need inhalers and-"

"I got it." I said rubbing my forehead.

"I think it's sweet that you care." Robyn said smiling. They haven't come out to the group yet, mostly out of fear. Sapphire can't bear to tell her sister and they're both technically in the closet. I'm pretty sure that they would have kept their relationship from Phoenix and I if we hadn't been snooping outside the door like Snow does on a regular basis.

"Thanks Rob. At least someone appreciates what I do Jet." She rubbed in my face.

"I got it Sapph. Thanks for caring about our health." I said.

"No problem." She said as she trudged along with her things.

"We're about halfway at this point! Just hang tight everybody!" Ruby shouted from the front of the group. Thank god that Sapphire's explanations and my complaining lasted about 6 minutes.

"You excited Phoenix?" I asked my beautiful redhead girlfriend.

"Of course. It's been so many years since I've been to a beach." She said with an excited glimmer in her eyes. "I can't wait to swim in the ocean and lay on the sand and all of those fun things that come along with going to one." Despite her sounding excited about today, it feels like she's kinda hiding something as well. I can't put my finger on it exactly, but the sign that there is something is there.

"My feet hurt!" Jaune complained to Pyrrha from the back of the group.

"Just wait, we'll be there any minute now!" Ruby yelled from the other side. After some serious trudging, I soon was able to hear the crashing waves and not too long afterwards, sand was under our feet.

"WATER!" Nora shouted as she dragged Ren to find a spot close enough to the water.

"Let's hurry up guys, we should find a spot too. Hey I just realized that there's nobody here…" I said scanning the empty area.

"Well of course not, everyone is at school right now or at home. This place doesn't get too much attention." Yang said. "Most people rather stay in than visit the beach here...kinda sad really."

"You got that right. It's so beautiful here too." Phoenix said.

"That may be true, but I'd prefer to stare at you instead." I said, looking right at Phoenix with a smile. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Pyrrha was looking at me. She seemed rather envious for a moment, but quickly returned to her usual manner, after quickly look at Jaune to see if he even caught on. Obviously he never did, but that never stopped Pyrrha. It can be rather sad to see Pyrrha give off small hints of her affection only for Jaune's lack of intelligence making matters worse for her. I felt that someone placed their arm around my neck. I turned to see that it was Yang, gesturing me to follow her. I tried my best not to stare at her too much, but it was just utterly irresistible not to. I mean I knew my fellow female friends had nice bodies, but man. If this were an anime, I'd probably be having some kind of massive nosebleed from the bodies that they've got. Either Yang wasn't noticing me staring, or she just doesn't mind, but man I really need to control myself. We walked to some nearby trees under some shade. She spun around with a grin on her face.

"Say Jet. Have you made Phoenix _blossom_?" She asked devilishly.

"Excuse me?" I replied confused as to what she's referring to.

"Come on. You know. Did you _storm the castle_? _Pierced_ Phoenix? _Plucked her fruit? Popped her cherry? Dock at the harbor? Get a taste of victory?_ Ensure that Phoenix is _just Right?_ " Yang just couldn't contain herself, and started to laugh at me, for finally understanding what she meant, as my face is so red that I can feel it slightly burning.

"I-I haven't done anything. We only share the same bed, that's all." I replied trying to avoid anymore unnecessary comments from her.

"Seriously Jet? You're just that much closer to nailing her." She seemed rather upset that I've done nothing.

"I understand the position I'm in, but I don't want to pressure her into it. I'd only be willing to do it so long as she's entirely sure with it. Even though I've actually loved her for many years now, I'd be fine waiting a few more years just for her." I told her. Yang seemed pleased with my answer.

"Damn Jet. You're quite the romantic. I'm sure if you were more popular at Beacon, you probably would've had a bunch of girls all over you. Though it probably wouldn't be what you'd want, but hey you've got quite the girl of your own." Yang said patting back in a congratulatory manner.

"I've truly been blessed to have someone as amazing as her in my life." When I spoke of Phoenix, I couldn't help smiling and feeling an extreme warm feeling throughout me. It did feel weird, but it felt nice. I don't know how to describe it exactly, but I guess that's the best I can explain it.

"I should probably tend to her now." I said looking at Phoenix.

"Then I won't keep you waiting." Yang said winking at me before sauntering to where her Team had set up their camp. I jogged to where Phoenix was sitting and sat down next to her.

"You need some help setting up?" I asked her.

"If you could set up the umbrellas, that would be very much appreciated." She said putting on sunscreen.

"No problem." I said opening the umbrellas she packed and putting some rocks around them so they wouldn't fall.

"Put some on." Phoenix said poking me with the sunscreen bottle.

"Alright." I said putting on the weird greasy substance. I really can't stand how my skin feels when I put on sunscreen. It really is quite disturbing.

"Nora, you need to put on sunscreen!" I heard Ren shout at Nora who was already diving and splashing around in the water.

"I don't need it!" She called from the water.

"It's your fault if you turn into a lobster!" He retorted. Needless to say, Nora continued to ignore his warnings. I really wouldn't want to be in her position when she has to deal with the aloe vera treatments.

"Do you want to go in?" Phoenix asked looking at me.

"Sure." I said offering a hand towards her to help her up. She took it and bounced off from the ground and onto her feet.

"Give me a second, I need to leave this here." She said pulling off her cover-up, revealing a strappy red bikini. I froze and averted my eyes because damn, she really did look sexy with that on. As a way to distract myself, I also took off the shirt I was wearing.

"Ready Jet?" She asked taking my hand. It was brief, but I swear I saw her eying my body up and down.

"U-uh yeah." I said trying not to stare too much at her body. She smiled and pulled me along behind her as she guided us to the edge of the water. I somehow felt the feeling of being watched and once I turned around, sure enough Snow was watching Phoenix with wide eyes and trying to find a way to stop his urge to take pictures of Phoenix's perfectly sculpted body. I gave him a quick glare and he looked away innocently at Diamond, who was trying to get his attention again.

"Agh, the water's cold!" Phoenix said shivering after stepping into the water.

"As painful as it is, it's easier to just dunk yourself in the water quickly so your body doesn't go into shock or makes you get sick." I said gritting my teeth as I stepped into the water.

"On the count of 3, we'll dive in." Phoenix said.

"Deal." I said.

"3…"

"2…"

"1, go!" I shouted as we dove into the water. My whole body was submerged in the ice cold water and it felt like needles were piercing my thin skin. Once I reached the surface of the water I gasped for air and immediately began cursing. "Fuck. Holy shit, that's cold." My teeth chattered as I hugged my arms.

"You're right." Phoenix said waddling towards me. She latched onto me and I could feel her body pressed up against mine as I squeezed her tightly to try to obtain some warmth.

"I-I r-really, _really_ , hate the c-cold." I said shakily.

"M-me too." She responded as she squeezed me even harder.

"This isn't helping." I said. "How can penguins survive like this?"

"They were made to thrive in cold weather. We weren't." Phoenix said.

"How come everyone else is completely unphased except for us?" I asked her as the other groups swam around and seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Who knows, but I don't want to leave." She said placing her head in the crook of my neck.

In that one gesture, I could feel myself getting warmer already. Just with that I felt ready to actually enjoy swimming, but Phoenix wants to remain like this so I'll indulge her for a while longer. Even though her semblance is mainly dealing with fire, it's really only when she's reached her limit in combat. I doubt it actually deals with her health, but who knows.

Even now people are figuring out new things about their semblances, such as different conditions to be met, or certain methods for them to be used. Many things can affect a semblance for or against the user. Even small things such as weather and possibly emotions. Emotions actually are a much bigger factor than I'm actually letting on. I would know because of when Mars died I lost my mind for a short while as well. I was at home when I found out about his death, and just started to destroy so much of our home. I've never been much of powerhouse, but when I just lost it, I was able to destroy walls, couches, tables and other furniture, that was made to withstand Grimm attacks, yet there I am surrounded by destruction. Even my semblance had strengthened tremendously. When I ran from my destruction, I went to the roof and madly slammed my fists on the ground. Normally it would've broken someone's hands, yet I was fine except that my hands felt like they were on fire. Though not from the actually slamming, but it was something else I couldn't control. I couldn't stand it and I just threw my hands forward with my palms open, and somehow I managed to channel my aura to my hands as usual and let out an even bigger blast than I normally would. I was lucky to not have destroyed anything as I aimed for the skies. It even moved so much faster than my normal attack and was much bigger and looked less stable. By that I mean that I felt like it wasn't a part of me despite it being my own aura. It felt dark and horrified myself. Enough that I only take a certain amount from allies or enemies. If I take too much I could end up hurting someone or worse. I don't even want to imagine what I can cause with my own power.

"Jet?" Phoenix called out to me, looking directly into my eyes. I came back to my senses and realized where I am. I shouldn't be thinking like that right now especially. I should just focus on enjoying my own time here. I'll worry about my own powers at a later time.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You seemed out of it for a moment there. Is it really that cold?" She asked. It's rather cute that's she's conceding for me like this.

"Honestly, I was just taking in the moment. I guess I must've done it a bit longer. Sorry bout that but I'm back now. How about we get back to this swimming thing?" I said scratching my head and offering her my hand. She smiled and took the offer.

"Gladly, Jet." She said following me as we began to simply float in the water. I could hear the splashing of water a little bit away, as our friends enjoyed their time, while Phoenix and I were just relaxing mainly. Time passed by as several waves washed over us, making it seem like we had been floating for eternity, but I didn't mind when I was holding the hand of the most beautiful and wonderful person in the world. Most of the waves were small, but a rather large one washed over us.

"ROBYN!" We suddenly heard Sapphire shout of the blue, disrupting our relaxation.

I stood up from my floating position to look towards the direction of the screams. Sapphire looked completely petrified and awestruck as she searched desperately through the water. Robyn was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked wading towards her.

"She went under and hasn't come up!" She screeched, her voice filled with panic. She dove in the water and came up afterwards. I followed suit and attempted to find her underneath the water. Since I was so tall, I could stand up in the deep waters without worry, but since she was one of the shortest girls in the group and one of the weakest swimmers, I was genuinely worried that she couldn't get herself out of the current. As I dove further in the water, I could see something struggling and thrashing. Realizing that that something was Robyn, I swam further and saw that she was caught in...some type of a fishing net? She stared me straight in the eyes with panic and fear. I swam faster and saw that her foot was caught in the net. I desperately tried to pull her out in time and I noticed that she slowly stopped struggling. I pulled her foot out and saw her eyes half closed and her body was floating softly. I was losing air and I had to make this quick. I wrapped an arm around her and placed the other on her stomach to retrieve some of her aura. I lowered my hand and set off a blast to shoot us up. I gasped once I reached the surface and made sure to pull Robyn up as well.

"I have her!" I choked out.

"ROBYN!" Sapphire shouted, rushing towards us.

"JET!" Phoenix shouted as I dragged Robyn to shore with Snow's help.

"Robyn!" Sapphire shouted as she pushed me away and began to perform CPR on Robyn. "Get my bag!" Diamond rushed to get her twin's medicine bag and Phoenix was hugging me tightly.

"Jet, are you ok?" She asked watching with a horrified expression as Sapphire desperately tried to resuscitate her lover.

"I'll be fine. Robyn was there longer than I was." I responded.

"Wake up! Wake up! Please, you can't leave me here! I love you! Wake up dammit!" Sapphire cried as she gave one more hard push on her chest, before giving her mouth to mouth. Robyn immediately spat out the salt water and gasped heavily.

"Robyn!" She cried and immediately hugged her small frame.

"Hey...Sapph. What happened?" She asked through coughs.

"You went under, and you took longer than usual to get up and Jet went down to save you."

"Your foot got caught in some type of a fishing net and you were so stuck you couldn't get yourself out." I said.

"I remember...I remember being really scared and seeing someone next to me...thank you Jet. Thank you for saving me." She said holding her arms out. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well I can't let my teammate die now, can I?" I said. She spared me a faint chuckle.

"Well, I think we should call it a day after this near drowning/rescue." Yang said.

"But you guys weren't here very long. I don't want to be the reason you guys are leaving…" Robyn said wrapping her towel around herself.

"Don't worry about it. The beach isn't going anywhere. We can always come back another day with more precaution." Ruby said to comfort Robyn.

"She's right Robyn. It's better we do our best not to worry so much right now. We all know Sapph doesn't want any more reason to worry." I said joining in to ease poor Robyn. She was having such a good time too. This is for the best though. To have us just return home instead of having another close call.

"Ok." She said admitting defeat. She only wanted to stay just to not feel guilty for this, but it's the best choice we can make as of right now.

Afterwards we began to pack our belongings. Sapph still needed help carrying things so all of the guys had to carry her things, so she could comfort Robyn. It was actually my idea, and it seems to be really working well for Robyn. Sapph has her arm around Robyn and was slightly embracing her for the whole way back. It was still day when we returned. I checked my scroll to see that it was around 5:27 P.M. Once we arrived we put Sapph's belongings in the hallway in front of her room, then everyone just went their separate ways. For the most part everyone went to their rooms, but I decided to hang around outside on the patio for a while. When I went outside I saw that Weiss was there too, still in what she wore to the beach. It wasn't as revealing as Yang's and was much more elegant. It was a silvery-white one piece with part of her back revealed. Since she was less bustier than her teammates, it didn't seem to expose much of her chest at all.

"Evening Weiss." I said finally going next to her.

"Evening Jet. Come to enjoy the breeze?" I only just noticed that there was a nice cool breeze in the air. It made the trees sway their branches slowly, and leaves would even fall off. It was quite relaxing.

"It is quite relaxing, but I mainly came out here to kill some time." I said. Honestly I didn't really have a reason to coming out here, so I guess that counts.

"Would you care for some coffee?" Weiss asked.

"I'd love some honestly, but I'd need milk with it. I do about half coffee and half milk. Occasionally more milk than actual coffee." I told her.

"Great, I was just making some and it should be about done." She said as we went to the kitchen to get our coffee. I grabbed my own mug and began to prepare the coffee for myself. I put in one and a half teaspoons of sugar filled half the mug with coffee. I then began to search the fridge for some milk. After finding the milk I poured in the milk filling the rest of the mug. I then proceeded to stir the coffee. Once I was done stirring I realized that the coffee had a distinct yet familiar scent to it. I couldn't help but bringing the mug closer and taking in a good whiff of it. Of course Weiss found it rather weird that I was sniffing the coffee.

"What's the matter Jet? Is the coffee not to your liking?" She asked with a concerned look.

"It's not that, it's just the smell was just so familiar. This is the same coffee I would smell as a kid growing up, but never got the chance to have. I'd always smell it at the markets but I wasn't tall enough to see a brand name." I told her.

"Well it's actually coffee that we sell." Weiss said looking rather proud.

"You're telling me that the Schnee's make this coffee?" I asked surprisedly. I knew they have tons of products but I never thought I'd actually long for one. I looked at it once more and took a sip. I've never had a coffee quite like it. It was so damn amazing.

"Well the business does. It started with the employees and their daily coffee. It was a cheap store brand that was easy to make. Few people actually enjoyed it, to the point that a new coffee was a demand. They made a new department specifically for coffee making, using the most exotic coffee beans. They eventually made tons of different blends and mixed a few together. Eventually the idea to actually distribute it and make profit from it came soon after and now the public has it as well instead of just the company. It was also well known for its distinct smell, that set it apart from other coffees." She said.

"That's a cute little story. Well I'm grateful it was made. This is just amazing." I told her.

"I'm glad you think so." She said with an actual smile. Usually she gives those fake smiles, but this was an actual smile.

"Thank you by the way. I'll be sure to look for the Schnee brand when we return to Beacon." I said taking another sip of my coffee. I looked to my right and saw that everyone was gathering in the living room.

"I assume this has to deal with what happened with Sapphire and Robyn." Weiss said, gesturing that we enter the room. I sat down at the table with Phoenix on my right and Snow on my left. Everyone was silent for the most part and we were hesitant on how to bring up today's earlier event.

"I guess I'll be the one to say it." Snow said. "Sapphire...do you and Robyn have something you wish to tell us?" The tension in the air got thicker and I could see the nervousness in their faces.

"U-um…" Sapphire coughed. "Y-yes. Yes we do. Well, if you couldn't tell earlier, I was extremely concerned for Robyn and was shouting my love for her. Well that's because…" She took Robyn's hand and took a moment to breathe. "We're together and I didn't want anything to happen to her."

The tension and unease was still present as they looked around the room. Sapphire looked at her lap and didn't even bother to look up at her twin sister.

"Why didn't you tell me how long have you been like this? How long have you been dating?" Diamond asked coldly. Ouch. She didn't need to say it like that.

"What do you mean 'like this'? I don't have a disease Diamond. I'm bisexual and it's not something that you need to put me down for! I've been with Robyn for 5 days."

"How do you expect me to be so open to this Sapphire?! What do you think mom and dad are gonna think when they find out about you?! They'll throw you out of the house the second you reveal yourself to them!"

"You think I don't know that?! Why do you think I kept it hidden from you for so long? Why do you think I never told you every single crush that I've had? It's because I know you'll tell mom and dad, and then I won't have a home to go to!" Sapphire cried. "I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd react this way!" She screeched at Diamond as Robyn held her back.

"You don't know that! I would've kept it from them if you asked me! I would never purposely try to get you thrown out!" Diamond retorted as Snow held her arm to keep her from lunging at Sapphire.

"Sapphire...you never told me that your parents were against homosexuals…" Robyn whispered quietly.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to think that you'd never get to meet them." She said.

"I don't care if I never get to meet them. I just wanted to know." Robyn said, sounding disappointed.

"Please don't do that. Please don't say that. I would love for you to meet them...it's just that you can't…they've been like this ever since I've been born. When I was little, they would tell me 'I better not see you with a girl or else you'll never live in this house again'. Do you know what that feels like? To already know your fate just for loving someone? Knowing that you'll be disowned just for _being in love_ with another human being that just happens to have the same genitals as you?" She said, but mostly aiming that towards her twin.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that, and I'm sorry that I'll never understand what you guys are going through, but please don't shut me out. I really want to help you, I really do. I'm just hurt that you wouldn't trust _me_ , your twin sister for crying out loud, with something so important to you…" Diamond cried. Snow obviously took this as an opportunity and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. I tried my best not to roll my eyes because of the still present tension in the room.

"You don't need to be sorry...I'm the one who should've be sorry for not trusting my own sister. I'm sorry Diamond." Sapphire said running around the table to her twin. Snow let go of Diamond and the twins embraced and wept into each other's shoulders. Robyn stood awkwardly across the table, but smiled at the reconciling sisters.

"Robyn don't be so Blue, you're a Stone now." Diamond said extending an arm out to Robyn. Robyn was obviously taken aback and smiled brightly as she rushed around the table. She joined the hug and everyone who sat around watching was visually happy about their coming out and acceptance. In the end, it didn't really matter what anyone else thought, as long as Robyn and Sapphire were happy.

"We just want to let you two know...you don't need to hide anything from us. We're your friends and you shouldn't ever have the need to keep a secret. We'll always support and love you guys." Phoenix said smiling.

"Yeah, don't be shy! What are friends for if we can't tell each other secrets?" Yang said.

"Thanks guys. It really means alot to us." Sapphire said smiling and wiping her tear stained eyes.

"I say this calls for a group hug." Diamond said.

"It sure does." Snow whispered to me so nobody could hear and slipped an arm around Diamond's waist, although she didn't complain. We all gathered together in a group hug and Robyn got lost within a "sea of giants" as she put it.

"While this is nice and all, I'm being suffocated by friendly giants. Please help…" Robyn gasped as she struggled in the group of 16 people. We broke away laughing as Robyn clutched onto Sapphire and refused to let go.

"Why are you always so cute?" Sapphire asked as she pecked Robyn's forehead. Robyn looked rather annoyed and upset after gesture. "What's wrong?"

"You always miss dammit." Robyn said pulling Sapphire down to her level and pecking her on the lips. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the happy couple.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As of right now, our vacation is coming close to an end. Not much has really happened these days honestly. Though we did return to the beach without incident, nothing of actual note happened. I'm currently bored off of my mind, watching some dumb romance movie with everyone. Even Phoenix was bored of it, to the point that she actually fell asleep. She's currently laying herself on my lap. Before she fell asleep though, we locked our fingers together and she's still holding on tightly. I looked around and saw most of the girls were so focused on actually watching this crap. All besides Phoenix, Blake and Haze. Plus I'm sure Nora is focused on something else entirely. Then of course the rest of us guys aren't too fond of these things. Honestly I'd rather fight some Grimm, or even take a class. Only a few more days then it's back to the same old stuff. I just needed to get out of here right now especially. Phoenix had finally loosened her fingers, and I managed to free myself. I got up and gently placed her on the couch. I planted a kiss on her cheek, and decided to take a walk outside.

"I'm gonna take a walk now." I said. There was utter silence coming from everyone. The girls were too focused, and I think I even heard a few sniffles here and there. I didn't bother to wait for a reply and just let myself out.

"Jet can I come too?" I heard Ruby and saw her bounce up. As I looked at her face I could see that she was mouthing "Please." to me in a way a puppy would beg.

"Sure, let's go." I said waiting by the door for her.

"Yes." I heard her quietly. I guess she feels like she's escaped this Hell as well. Once we made it outside we began to stretch for a bit, as we were sitting down for who knows how long. I mean it was a non-stop romance marathon.

"I thought that stuff would never end. I can't believe Yang made us all watch it." Ruby said stretching.

"I can't believe it was a marathon of the damn genre." I said.

"Ugh I know. Too much. Yuck. Why do girls even like that stuff? Weapons are way cooler than some movie on love." Ruby said making childish faces.

"I couldn't agree more." I said as I finished stretching.

"Alright then. Onward, fellow leader!" Ruby said pointing to a nice clearing in the nearby woods. We began to stroll there without a single care in the world.

"It's been awhile since we've last spoken Ruby." I said.

"Which means we've got some catching up to do." Ruby said.

"Where to start though."

"How about weapons?" She asked.

"Weapons?" I asked.

"Yeah like yours for example. From what I've seen it's kinda like Yang's and Weiss' weapons combined. In a way I guess. Are there other features that I don't know about your weapon?" She asked curiously. She even had her hands behind her back, and was stalling in her steps. She took shorter and longer strides than she was earlier.

"Well, I've been meaning to modify them, but this set that idea back a bit. I'm still debating on what I should actually add or even enhance. Do you have any ideas on what I should get?" I asked her. Honestly weapons were her language. She knew all about them, so I might as well take the advantage while it's here.

"Ooh maybe you should try focusing on where you strike exactly. You are mainly hand to hand anyways, so maybe find a way to cripple them in a way. Like somehow make them unable to use an arm or a leg." She said.

"You mean like focus on pressure points?" I asked with a hand on my chin. That's actually a pretty good idea, but it's rather difficult if everyone wears armor. I'm sure there's always a way to do things.

"Yeah that's what I meant. I'm sure Beacon probably has a book on that or something. Maybe you could find it somewhere using your scroll too." She said positively. Honestly that's the best I can improve on. Though I feel like my gauntlets are actually letting me down. Sometimes I wish I could've made a different weapon. I do love hand to hand combat, but the gauntlets do weigh me down a bit. Even with all the training it made no difference. I don't even know what I would've gotten instead anyways. I guess I just wanted mine to be a bit more unique instead of the usual melee weapon that transforms into a gun. I guess I was slightly inspired by Mars' style. He was also a fan of hand to hand combat, yet he also had dual pistols with him at all times. When he was making the pistols I was around 4 or 5 years old. He told me that I inspired him in naming the pistols. He named them Sentinel and Paladin. He gave them names of protectors. I knew he cared for me very much, and more than likely Amethyst as well, that he wanted to extend that protection to us. He was like a guardian himself, and naming his guns that made it all the better for us. He even told me the reason too. It was many years ago, nearly 13 or 14 to be exact. I remember that I was in his room at the time. He had just finished making the weapons too, and wanted to show them to me. He even brought it in its own sort of briefcase. We both went straight to his room and opened up the briefcase. He then began to tell me.

"Sentinel." He began with his always cool attitude. The way he spoke also made it sound like he was some kind of hero too. It really made him seem that he had a lot of swagger in his voice, with some charm to it. "As your big brother, I'm meant to watch over you as much as I possibly can. Paladin." He continued putting the guns in front of me. They were both identical but we're both unique in this manner. "Now with Paladin, I can also be sure to protect you with all my might and even more." He concluded. Though simple reasons, it still meant a lot to me. He was my hero, and actually inspiring the naming of his guns really warmed me up. It still does even if he isn't around.

"Why'd you choose those names Mars? Why didn't you go with something awesome like "Fire and Ice" since they're blue and red, or even "Judgement Day"?" I had asked curiously.

"Why you ask? Simple. It's because I love you Jet." He said as he placed his hand on my head and began to gently mess up my hair. "Wanna hold them?" He asked.

"Can I really?" I had asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, just be careful alright?" He said to me as he handed me the red pistol. "This one is Paladin. It's actually heavier than Sentinel, so that it can pack a punch." I held Paladin in both of my hands. I could barely hold them at the time, and nearly dropped it from it the sheer weight of it. I didn't want to seem weak to him even at that age, so I held on to that pistol with all my might, inspecting it all around. I gave him back Paladin and in return, received Sentinel. Though it was lighter than Paladin, it still felt extremely heavy to me. After that he put them back into the briefcase, and that was that.

"Jet?" I heard Ruby ask. I guess I was out of it longer than expected.

"Sorry Ruby, guess that marathon made me really out of it. I should probably get some rest." I said.

"Plus it's also getting a bit dark now." She said pointing to the sky.

"It was a nice talk though, even if I did space out." I said as we began to make our way back.

"Pshh. It's nothing to worry about… even if it was super cool." She said muttering that last part and even lowering her head a little, and also a slight pout on her face.

"Well, you'll have to tell me at another time then Ruby." I said placing my hand on her head and gently messing her hair up. She didn't say anything, and just gently blushed. I did that out of instinct though. It just felt natural to comfort someone younger than me. I guess it's how Mars felt for so long. After our walk, we returned to the house to see everyone pretty much passed out asleep on the couch and the movie over with.

"Well that was unexpected. I expected them to put on another one of those movies. What movie were they watching anyways?" I asked Ruby as I carefully approached a peacefully sleeping Phoenix.

"Well according to this, something called 'The Notebook'..." Ruby said looking at the movie box.

"Of course they were watching that." I distinctly remember Phoenix mentioning that she wasn't a fan of the movie and that it was overly-hyped for no good reason. From the few clips I saw, I could pretty much agree. I mean she was the first person to fall asleep and I actually walked out, so…

"What should we do about them?" Ruby asked.

"I guess we should just leave them there. I'll take Phoenix to her room, with your permission of course."

"Go for it. Just make sure you don't stay there longer than you have to. Unless you want to deal with Weiss talking about privacy and women's quarters or whatever she talks about nowadays."

"Good point." I said placing my arms underneath Phoenix's knees and placed her arms around my neck. I then proceeded to place my remaining hand on her back and lifted her off the couch. "I'll be back shortly."

I carried Phoenix to her room and pushed the door open with my foot. I placed Phoenix on what I assumed would be her bed since her bags were on that side. I put her in the bed and removed her socks and shoes. I pulled the blanket over her and brushed some of her spiky hair out of her face. I lowered my head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Phoenix." I whispered and I swear I could see her face soften and relax. I stood up straight and proceeded to walk out of her room.

"No...please don't leave…" Phoenix mumbled. I turned around in confusion and saw a few tears escape and run down her cheeks. As I walked closer to her, I could hear her continue to mutter incoherent words underneath her breath. "Please don't go m-mom…" She choked out. I got on the other side of the bed and hugged her from behind. Her breath was shaking, but I whispered sweet nothings into her hair and rubbed her arm comfortingly. Soon enough, her shaking began to settle down and her breathing sorted itself out. I placed a kiss on her forehead and carefully got out of the bed so I wouldn't wake her. I closed the door and saw that Ruby was waiting for me outside the door.

"You guys are so cute together. I don't think I've ever seen a couple so loving and caring towards each other." She said looking between the door and me. I could feel myself starting to blush unintentionally.

"I don't really know what comes over me. She makes me feel things that I didn't know I was capable of feeling. She makes my heart soar and I love her so much..." I trailed off.

"That's so sweet of you Jet. She's lucky to have someone like you." She said smiling brightly.

"Heh heh, thanks. I'm gonna get some rest now. That movie and that walk kinda drained me. I'll talk to you later Ruby."

"Alright. Have a good rest!" She said enthusiastically.

When I walked back into the room, I changed into more comfortable clothes since we didn't plan on going anywhere today. The second I put the loose T-shirt on my head, I immediately began to think about what Phoenix said about her mother earlier in her room. I didn't know the whole story since Phoenix always broke down whenever she tried to explain, but from what she was able to express into words and what I was able to get through the emotions she displayed, Phoenix and her mother were really close. But for some reason her parents divorced and all I can really remember from the time Phoenix explained everything to me is that her mother left her and her father for the last time and she never came back. From that point onward, there has been tension between her and her father and the space between them got so large that she hasn't spoken to him since she left for Beacon. I really do feel for Phoenix...knowing what it's like to lose someone you really love, as well as holding resentment towards my own parents. My only hopes is that Phoenix can approach me when she is in a time of need, just like when I approached her when I was in mine. A knock was then at the door, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hello?" Called Snow's voice. "You in there Jet?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Go ahead." I said. Maybe it would be good to distract myself from earlier, I tend to always overthink things to the point where I could just be thinking about something for an entire day without realizing it.

"Hey man." Snow said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey. How was the movie?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. I fell asleep after you walked out. You know...kinda purposely leaned on Diamond. Heh heh." He chuckled. "I think I'm starting to get closer to her."

"Starting to? You already have 'close' photos of her and every girl in this house probably. _Including_ my girlfriend." I said annoyed with the last part.

"SHH! You can't be openly spreading that information here! I have one chance left and it's been extremely hard trying to play the good boy act when there's so many opportunities in my scope of vision." He said scanning the room, as if he was expecting someone to drop in and kick his ass.

"Yeah, sure. Also, if you wouldn't mind, please delete any and all photos of Phoenix within your possession here and at Beacon."

"Gosh darn it, stop it! I don't want your girlfriend to actually go through with killing me this time!"

"She's asleep. I doubt killing you is on her mind right now." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh thank god. I'll do it when we get back to Beacon." He said, sounding relieved and disappointed at the same time. "I may not be a genius, but you seem troubled about something...what happened?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I didn't really know how put what I was thinking into words. Besides, it wasn't my place to tell Snow about Phoenix's past or her childhood struggles that follow her to this day.

"Well, if you need someone to listen to you, I'm always here." He said.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem. Hey is it hot in here?" He asked.

"Um, I don't think so. Why?" I can stand hot temperature with ease, even being able to stand outside in the middle of summer with my sweater still on.

"Cause I'm…" He got closer to me. " _Melting._ " I rolled my eyes as he laughed at his own joke. Even I've come up with better ones in the past.

"Seriously man? You really need to _chill_." I said. He started laughing and slapped his knee.

"You're the best Jet." He said wiping tears that slipped through. Making him laugh is one of the easiest things in this world.

"Why, thank you."

"Hey Jet? I've been meaning to ask you something…" His tone changing. He looked nervous actually.

"What's up?"

"Well, you know how I've been kind of chasing after Diamond right? Be honest with me. Do you think I have any chance of getting with her? I mean why would anyone want to date the local high school pervert? In a way, I feel like I don't deserve her." He said. Really? The high school pervert doesn't deserve the high school slut?

"Well...how do I go about this...first off, I think that everyone deserves who they want to be with and that includes you as well. And to answer your question, I think you might have a chance cause I've noticed that she gets jealous whenever you mention other girls. Now keep this in mind, just because I've noticed something doesn't mean that what I see is what it is. Try not to get your hopes up too much."

"Thanks...I guess. I don't know why, but in the past, I never thought about a girl as anything more than just a picture waiting to be taken. But with Diamond...it's different. When we got placed together on Team SHDW, I was excited because I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to take the best photos of her, and believe me, I did, but somehow when I got the chance to really get to know her, despite her increasing popularity with being unapologetically sexual, I became attracted to her and I finally saw a girl who wasn't just the subject of a photo."

"Well that was...deep. I don't really know what to say, but all I can tell you is this: you'll know when it's the right time to say something and you'll know if she at least has some feelings towards you." I said. He remained silent, as though he was debating on whether or not to go up to Diamond this very moment and pour his feelings out to her. "Oh and I wouldn't recommend telling her in front of everyone, at least pull her aside privately."

"Good point. I'll wait I guess...I'll wait until I gather some more information and reason to believe that there's the slightest chance we can have something more than just a friendship."

"I'm proud of you man. You're letting your mind guide you instead of your dick." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"What a way to kill the mood dude." He chuckled.

"Just make sure you sound confident when you tell her. Confidence is everything with those types of women." I said.

"What do you mean by 'those types of women'?" He asked.

"Oh Snow, you've got a lot to learn about. Trust me, it's overwhelming when you learn of it." I said putting my hand in his shoulder.

"So dating one girl makes you an expert on them?" He asked.

"No, but being in a coed room, where everyone else is a girl, you start to learn things." I replied. "Especially if one of those girls is Diamond's twin sister."

"Enlighten me then. What _have_ you learned?"

"That's a tale for another time, when we're not in the same vicinity as the twins or the rest of my team." I told him. He got up and stretched a bit.

"Well, I'll be in our room. See ya." He said as he left the room closing the door behind him. I turned back to Phoenix and saw that she was much calmer than earlier. I decided to lay at her side until she would wake to tell her. I laid there staring at the ceiling and occasionally glancing at her to see if she was awake or not. After a while of waiting I got bored and eventually got the urge to sleep. I did my best to try and remain awake for Phoenix to get up. Of course that failed horribly.

I was somewhere else now. I was on a bed in a small dark room. I could barely see anything but from what I was understanding this was someone's bedroom. It was too dark to identify anything else really. I could see that there were posters on the wall but couldn't seem them at all. I got up and searched for the walls, hoping to find a light switch. After about a minute of searching I found it and switched it on. Though the lights didn't go on, I could faintly see a dim light outside of the room, through the door that was ajar. I then began to make my way to the door. As I was slowly creeping along, I somehow managed to knock something over on the floor. By the feel of it, I can only assume that it was some kind of container or box. I knelt down to try and fix it to the position it was in. I managed to grab it and set it upwards somehow. It was extremely heavy and had a handle on it. When it was back in place I heard something inside of it move. Something small and metallic, and that there was much of it inside. I made it to the door and slowly pushed it open. Once I was outside of that room, I was in a hallway. It was very familiar somehow, as I walked down it to follow the light that was in a different room. The floor was very cold to the touch, and just made me uncomfortable. I even got that chill that went throughout my spine. I had no idea where I was or what I was gonna find at the source of the light. It was making me nervous. My palms were sweating severely, that everything that I touched them with got wet. I could see that the light was emitting from another room down the hallway. It was very dim, but so distinct in this darkness surrounding me. I passed by other rooms that had their doors open, yet were pitch black. I looked inside some, and even waited as if I was expecting for something to come out of them.

"Jet." Someone called my name. It was from behind me. I quickly turned and saw absolutely nothing but the darkness. I couldn't even see the room I came from. The voice however, despite being so quiet, I could distinctly tell that I recognized the voice, but it was also entirely foreign to me. I turned back around and continued to head for the light. I was just outside the room, and slowly reached for the handle. I placed my hand on it and could immediately feel my sweaty palms on the surface, making me just wishing I didn't sweat so much. I opened the door, but before I could even see what was inside the light just went out. Nothing broke, there was no switch turned off, just the light was gone. I walked inside the room, and shut the door behind me. I tried to get a feel of the room, to see if a switch would turn the lights on. To no avail, it didn't work again. I let out a heavy sigh and just leaned against the there was knocking on the door I was leaning against. I jumped at the unexpected sound.

"I- Is someone there?" I barely let those words out. Somehow I'm just terrified, I can feel my hands shaking, and my palms sweating more intensely than before.

"May I come in Jet?" The voice from earlier said.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked getting closer to the door at an extremely cautious pace.

"What do you mean? Just let me in Jet." The voice persisted.

"S-sure. I'll do that. I guess." I was now getting my hand closer to the handle, when I could feel that something was in the room with me as well.

"Don't." Another voice behind me. I looked again to find nothing there. The hairs on my body stood up as there was something else here with me.

"D-don't what?" I asked the second voice.

"Don't open that door." It said. I turned back to the door and just looked at the handle. It was locked now. The knocking came back. Louder this time.

"Seriously Jet. Open up." The voice was starting to lose its patience now. I didn't know what to do. This is only a dream right? Nothing bad can happen to me. Right?

"Jet. Open. The door." The knocks were getting louder after each one.

"I'll force my way in if I have to." The knocking changed into a fist summing against door. I was scared now. Who is this? Why is this happening? I just wanted it to stop. I couldn't bear it any longer.

"I'll do it. Just please. Stop." I demanded in a terrified manner. I was nearly crying too. I unlocked the door and placed my hand on the handle. I slowly turned it, until I could hear it reaching the end position. I took in a deep breath to calm myself. I began to pull the door open, with my left hand, when I heard someone running from behind me. I turned and saw nothing yet the footsteps were getting closer. They stopped close to me. In fact I could say there should be someone next to me but there isn't. I returned to the door, and pulled once again. As I pulled I felt a cold hand quickly grab me and tighten its grip on my left wrist.

"NO!" The voice from behind me screamed right in my face loud enough to actually wake me up. I was breathing heavily, sweating all over, and still looking right at the ceiling. I sat up and placed my hands on my face, and drenched my own face with my palm sweat. It was beyond disgusting honestly. Mixing two kinds of sweats together. It felt extra salty, and made me want to vomit.

I heard Phoenix stirring next to me as she raised her body up slowly to face me. She looked like she was still half asleep, so I didn't say anything at first.

"Jet?" She muttered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked groggily. I swallowed the lump in my throat and didn't know what to say exactly. After her nightmare, I don't want to burden her with mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep." I whispered, running a hand over her shoulder, making her sigh and lay down in the bed.

"Ok. Go to your room before someone throws a fit." She mumbled. I smiled. I almost forgot about the silly house rule.

"I will." I whispered as I leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. I saw a smile form on her lips as she drifted off back to sleep. I got up and left the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I didn't know what to do afterwards, and just walked around the house, bored out of my mind, trying to come up with a way to entertain myself. I found myself lying on the couch staring at the ceiling attempting to imagine something, but I didn't know what to even think about. Eventually I managed to fall asleep on my own, despite it still being daytime. I rarely ever sleep during the day no matter how sleepy I am. I decided to take the opportunity, since my eyes felt extremely heavy and I really didn't want to stay awake any longer.

I woke up on the couch in the dead of night. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around, but it was too dark. I then felt that my chest was heavy for a reason. I looked, but I couldn't see very well. There was also something soft hitting me around my pelvis. The thing in front of me was also breathing rather heavily as if it was tired or something. I slowly leaned in closer to see what it was that was here. Then all of a sudden something small and wet wiped all over my cheek. Then it got up and pushed me back and was licking my face all over. I reached for my pocket to take out my scroll, while I was still under the licking assault. I turned it on and pointed the light right in front of me. The light revealed that it was Zwei.

"Zwei?" I asked as he sat on my chest, as happy as he could be. I had forgotten that he was actually here. I hadn't seen him too often. I scratched him behind his ears carefully, so I wouldn't touch his nose, which was really wet. He jumped off my chest onto the ground and walked around the house. I checked the time and saw that it was one in the morning. I decided to head on back to my room. Nobody seemed to be awake besides Zwei, and it was really dark. I had to use my scroll to light up my way. After a bit of walking, I managed to find my room. I slowly opened the door, and flipped the lights on.

"Jet?!" I heard Snow practically scream in fright.

"Oh hi Snow. I thought you were still asleep." I said to him. I looked around the room, to see it littered with tissues. I also noticed that he was covering himself up with the blankets, and that he seemed very sweaty.

"I thought you were." He replied, trying to wipe the sweat off his face. His camera was also next to him, showing a candid picture of Diamond changing in the showers. She was only wearing a bra and panties and it appeared that she was putting on a shirt in the photo. Then I noticed that on the night desk next to him there was a bottle of lotion, and there was lotion on the desk and bed. I could pretty much paint the picture of what he was doing beforehand.

"Uh, Snow? Is now really the best time?"

"Can you blame me Jet?"

"You know what? I'm too tired for this shit. I'm going back to the couch. Besides, it looks like you've got a big load to deal with." I said walking out and closing the door. At this rate, that whole room is probably going to have to be burned to cleanse it.

"You forgot to turn the lights off." He called from the room.

"Do it yourself and don't forget to wash those fucking sheets." I said walking away from the door, and I swear I could hear a very annoyed ' _fuck_ ' come from inside.

"Jet?" I heard a voice say from down the hall. I turned around and saw Diamond in her 'nightgown', a mesh teal lingerie dress, outside her door with a glass of water. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, Snow's pretty damn sick right now. I walked in and saw tissues everywhere. I left because I didn't want to get sick either. Maybe you should check on him to see if he needs something." This was definitely something I wanted to stick around for.

"Yeah, sure I'll do that. Kinda weird that he got sick all of a sudden though." She said walking with her water to, now his, room.

"Snow? You ok?" She said knocking on the door, then opening it.

"Wait! Don't come in!" He practically yelled again, as the lights got flipped on once again. There was pure silence for a good moment, that I was wondering what was happening. Then I heard glass break. I guess Diamond finally figured it out. She ran out of the room red as can be.

"Wait! Diamond!" Snow yelled. I heard footsteps coming from the room. Wait is he coming out? Sure enough there he was shirtless, and using the drenched sheets, to cover himself up. He tried following her, but he couldn't seem to walk correctly, and seemed to wobble around his knees, nearly falling several times, and even having to limp to get where he wants. He stopped at her door, and began to knock on it. Surprisingly he hasn't noticed me in the darkness. I haven't even moved. Thank you black clothes. Truly a blessing to have.

He slowly returned to his room. It's his now. I'm not going back to that filth. No matter how well it's cleaned, the memory stains it. He really is like a damn animal. Snow didn't even close the door, and I noticed that Zwei ran in. A moment later he ran back out with the bed sheets in his mouth. Zwei was being chased by a now nude Snow, who only had his hands to cover, and still could not run. The house was too dark for Snow to chase Zwei in, but you could hear his nails scratching the floor occasionally. Soon I could hear that Zwei was scratching on someone's door furiously. It was quiet for a moment then I saw Zwei running up to me. He stopped in front of me and raised one of his paws. I put my hand out in front of him, and he pretty much high fived me. It's like he was in on the plan, and just wanted to add the finishing touch.

"Good Zwei." I said scratching his ears.

"SNOW!" Well there it is. The trump card has been played. Time to investigate. I went down the hallway with Zwei following. All the lights in the house were turning on, and everyone was walking to the commotion. Everyone was here, with Snow naked surrounded by us forming a circle. Yang was at the door with the sheets in front of her. Everyone else was grossed out, but I tried my best not to laugh from all of this. Yang was really done with him right now, as everyone else was. She didn't even speak and just punched him right on the face. He was already knocked out cold.

"Jet you told me he was sick, not masturbating." Diamond said, slightly disgusted.

"He is sick. Sick in the head that is. He was like a damn animal, and those sheets are more than enough proof. Besides you don't want to see the room. I recommend destroying that room." I said.

"Whatever. We'll decide in the morning." Yang said going back to her room.

"So we just gonna leave his sorry ass here?" I asked.

"Well he is your current roommate." Wolfe said as he left with everyone but Haze.

"Not anymore. It's his room now."

"Too bad. Your problem now." Haze said as she left.

"Fuck me." I said to myself picking up Snow. I swear, right after I said that I heard "gladly". Once I heard that I dropped Snow who fell right on his nose, as I looked around and saw nobody. I'm wondering if I'm imagining this, or if someone actually said that. Oh well, let's take the filth back to the trash. I didn't want his sweaty and sticky body touching me, so I dragged him by the feet. Halfway to his room, I realized I left his disgusting sheets. I sighed heavily and decided to go back for it. I used my scroll to light my way, and found that Zwei actually retrieved it for me. He sat there with the sheets behind him.

"Thank you Zwei. At least someone helps." I said petting him. Alright now the real gross part was gonna begin. I grabbed a clean side of the sheets, and dragged them towards Snow. Once I was next to him, I laid the sheets on the ground, and spread it out as best I could. Then, I went back to Snow, and went to his side, and began to flip him towards the filthy sheets. Once he was more or less in the middle of them, I began to wrap him in it. Once he was fully wrapped and tied in his nasty ass sheets, I pushed him into his room and left him on the floor with all those tissues. I slammed the door shut, and returned to the couch with Zwei following me. I removed my shoes and laid on the couch. I then realized that Jaune is the one who sleeps on the couch. I saw him at the Snow knockout. Oh well, I'll just sleep. Zwei hopped on the couch and laid next to me, while I shut my eyes.


End file.
